


Like Glue

by laykay



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I made the babies cry I'm sorry, Literal Hurt/Comfort, but it's fluffy kinda?, domestic Cazzie, rating for language and implied sexy times, they're not in quarantine but they're still kinda stuck together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: She’d crossed the finish line but was met with no cheers or applause, no high fives or hugs from her teammates.  Not even Izzie.  Because Izzie was crumpled on the track, the team surrounding her as she clutched her leg.  Casey rushed over, shoving her way to Izzie, who had her eyes shut, her face contorted in pain, silent tears falling from her eyes.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 90
Kudos: 623





	1. Chapter 1

“Newton, it’s not your fault. I’m fine.”

Izzie had already told her that several times. At the hospital, when Casey insisted that Elsa let Izzie stay with them. In the car on the way home, when Casey looked ready to burst into tears. In Casey’s bed, when Casey held her like she was made of glass. Casey did cry at that one.

“I know but…” Casey closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against Izzie’s, her mind flashing back to the race.

_She’d crossed the finish line but was met with no cheers or applause, no high fives or hugs from her teammates. Not even Izzie. Because Izzie was crumpled on the track, the team surrounding her as she clutched her leg. Casey rushed over, shoving her way to Izzie, who had her eyes shut, her face contorted in pain, silent tears falling from her eyes._

_“Okay, give her some air,” Coach Crowley said. “You too, Gardner, come on.”_

_Casey let herself be pulled away as the medical cart came to get Izzie, two medics rushing to her. One helped her sit up but she was still clearly in pain. They asked her a question Casey couldn’t hear, Izzie shook her head. With that, both medics put one of Izzie’s arms around both of their shoulders, each gingerly holding her legs as they carried her to the modified golf cart._

_Izzie wasn’t crying anymore as they positioned her with her injured leg elevated, she just looked defeated. The crowd clapped as she was driven away, she gave what Casey knew was a forced smile and a thumbs up._

_Suddenly, arms were around Casey, hugging her tightly. She didn’t shrug her mother off or give any indication that she even realized Elsa was there. “Come on,” she heard her father’s voice on her other side. “Let’s go. She’s gonna be fine.” Casey only nodded, letting her parents lead her to the car._

“But what?” Izzie asked. “What could you possibly have done?”

“I heard you fall,” Casey said softly. “I didn’t know it was you but I knew someone was hurt. I didn’t… I didn’t look back. I just had to finish.”

Izzie nodded, looking down at their hands as she moved her fingers between Casey’s. “I would have done the same thing. But I’m also a massive narcissist so I don’t know what that means for you.” She looked at Casey, who looked like she was about to cry again. “Hey, I’m the one with the broken leg. Shouldn’t you be the one comforting me?”

Even though Izzie voice was teasing, Casey’s face crumpled. “I’m such a shitty girlfriend,” she muttered, turning her face into her pillow. “What are you gonna do?”

Izzie looked away from Casey, shaking her head. “I’m trying not to think about it. The doctor said I should make a full recovery but…” she trailed off.

Casey put her arms around her, holding her close and kissing her forehead. “You’re gonna be okay. I’ll do whatever I can to help you out, okay?”

Izzie shook her head, pulling back slightly to look at Casey. “You’re still in training for UCLA and I’m not letting you give that up.”

Casey didn’t respond, pulling Izzie against her again. She looked up when she heard a sharp knock on the door. “Come on in, Sam,” she called, not moving away from Izzie.

“How did you know it was me?” her brother asked as he walked into the room.

“You’re the only person in this house who knocks.”

He nodded, looking at Izzie. “They said you broke your leg.”

“No, she’s just wearing that cast cause purple’s her favorite color,” Casey told him, earning her a smack in the shoulder from Izzie.

“Which bone?” Sam wondered, ignoring his sister.

“Fibula,” Izzie told him.

He nodded. “Well, the good news is, that’s a non-weight bearing bone, so you’ll be able to walk again. Although the saying that a broken bone will grow stronger is a misnomer. If anything, it’ll be more prone to breaking again in the future.”

Izzie forced a smile. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Sure. No one’s signed your cast yet,” he observed, looking at the dark purple wrapped plaster.

“Because she’s not ten,” Casey said.

Izzie laughed lightly. “I’d love a penguin drawing.”

Sam nodded. “I have markers in my room.” He left the room momentarily then returned with a black Sharpie. He sat on the bed next to Izzie’s leg and began drawing near her ankle. When he was done, he handed the marker to his sister.

“What am I doing with this?” she asked.

“So you can sign it,” he told her. “She’s your girlfriend, why wouldn’t you sign her cast?”

“Yeah, Newton,” Izzie said, nudging Casey with her elbow. “Why won’t you sign my cast?”

Casey rolled her eyes at Izzie then looked at Sam. “You can leave.”

He hesitated. “You have my marker. Will you make sure she gives it back?” he asked Izzie. “If she doesn’t give it back, I won’t have a full set of markers.”

Izzie nodded. “I’ll make sure.”

Casey shook her head as Sam left. “Sorry,” she muttered, reaching over Izzie to put the Sharpie on the bedside table.

Izzie’s eyes narrowed as Casey laid down against her again then she reached for the marker, handing it to Casey once more. “You’re the only person I actually want to sign this stupid thing. I'm warning you, if you write 'tough break' or something like that, I'm gonna smack you.”

“Fine.” Casey moved to lay across her right leg so she could reach her broken left one. She held the marker to her chin for a moment as if she was thinking about what to put on the cast before popping the cap off and writing NEWTON so big it took up half the cast. She closed the Sharpie then put it between her teeth as she moved back her previous position.

“Very mature.” Izzie gripped one end of the marker. “Drop it,” she said, as if she were trying to train a stubborn puppy. Casey laughed and opened her mouth so Izzie could return the marker to the bedside table. “We won’t tell Sam you had it in your mouth.”

“We have to. It was the whole reason I did it.”

Izzie laughed, shaking her head as she looked down at her leg. “I can’t believe this,” she mumbled, her smile fading away.

Casey followed Izzie's eyes, blinking at the cast before shaking her head. “You said yourself, the doctor said you’re gonna be fine.”

“I know. But when when my ankle rolled and I felt that snap and fell onto the track, I thought my whole life was over. If I can’t run, I lose my scholarship. I lose… everything.”

Casey didn’t know what to say to that, so she held Izzie a bit tighter and kissed her forehead.

“You’ll still love me even if I can never run again, right?” Izzie whispered, turning her face into Casey’s neck.

“No,” Casey answered instantly then laughed when Izzie lifted her head to glare at her. “Of course, I will. Just like you’d still love me even if I don’t go to UCLA, right?”

“No,” Izzie said, completely serious. “You’re going to UCLA and if you don’t, it definitely won’t be because of me.” She looked back at her leg, wiggling her toes. “God, it itches so bad.”

Casey reached down, scratching the outside of the cast.

Izzie laughed. “Thanks, that helps.”

“You’re welcome,” Casey told her. “Come here,” she whispered, holding out one arm so Izzie could cuddle against her.

Izzie sighed contently, closing her eyes as she relaxed in Casey’s arms. She heard the door open and felt Casey stiffen but she didn’t move.

“Is she sleeping?” Elsa whispered.

“If I said she was, would you leave?” Casey asked.

Izzie opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Casey’s mother. “I’m awake.”

“Okay, good. Your father and I were talking…”

“Oh yeah? How’d that go?” Casey interrupted.

“We have no problem with you staying here,” Elsa continued, talking to Izzie as if she didn’t hear Casey. “Obviously, you can’t take your time to heal if you’re trying to chase around your little brother and sisters. But, you know, since Sam’s been sleeping at his new place with Zahid, maybe it would be a good idea if we made up his room for you.”

“She’s comfortable here,” Casey said.

“Then how about you move into Sam’s room and let her rest?”

"How about we stop talking about her like she's not in the room?" Casey turned her head to look at Izzie. “Are feeling unrested?” Izzie shook her head.

Elsa sighed. “Okay, girls, listen. It was one thing to have sleepovers when you were just friends but now… well, Izzie’s going to be living here for at least the next two months and we have… concerns. You know, we wouldn’t have let Evan sleep in here for two months.”

Casey rolled her eyes at the mention of her ex. “She has a broken leg. What are we gonna do?”

“Non-leg related activities,” Elsa said, clearing her throat. Casey stared at her as if she had no idea what her mother could possibly be talking about. “Just… behave yourselves, okay? It’s been a long day, both of you should get some sleep.”

Casey nodded in agreement but when her mother didn’t move to leave, she raised her eyebrows. “Well, goodnight.”

Elsa sighed softly. “Goodnight.” She exited the room and closed the door, then pushed it open a crack.

“Oh, she meant sex,” Casey said loudly, making Izzie dissolve into giggles next to her.

"You really should sleep," Izzie told her. "You're in training, missy."

"Missy?" Casey repeated. "Yeah, alright. Are you good?"

Izzie nodded. "I'm good." She kissed her quickly, laying back against her shoulder. "Night."

"Night."

Izzie watched Casey close her eyes, waiting for her breathing to steady before she rolled away from her, trying to reposition her leg then letting out a frustrated sigh when she couldn't get comfortable. She returned to her previous position with Casey, closing her eyes tightly, even though she knew sleep wouldn't come easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzie hated crutches.

She was suddenly clumsy, catching a crutch around a desk leg or door or hitting into a wall with them. Or worse, tripping Casey as they walked together to class. They couldn’t hold hands but Casey would still walk close to her, carrying both of their backpacks even though Izzie had told her she could easily wear her own backpack, occasionally tripping the taller girl up when Izzie would lose control of a crutch.

At her locker, she struggled to gather her books while keeping hold of her crutches, one fell out from underneath her arm. She swore softly, looking down at the crutch on the floor. Before she could try to bend to get it, Casey was next to her, her hand on her back.

“I got it.” She heard Casey’s voice before she saw her, picking up the crutch and handing it to Izzie. “Here, let me,” Casey offered, reaching into her locker for her French book and put it into the backpack she was already holding.

“I can do it,” Izzie snapped. “I don’t need you to do everything for me.”

“Okay,” Casey said, sounding confused but stepping back. “I’m just trying to help.”

“Well, I need to do things by myself, Casey. I’m not some helpless baby who always needs your help.”

Casey blinked when Izzie used her first name, holding her hands up. “Alright, fine. You don’t want my help, I won’t help you.” She handed Izzie her backpack. “Crowley’s looking for you.”

“I’m not that hard to find, I’m the one knocking everything over.”

“Look, I’m just passing on a message. Sorry for… whatever I did to piss you off.”

Izzie sighed as Casey began to walk away. “Newton,” she called, smiling a bit when Casey instantly turned. “Can you come here so I don’t have to scream across the hall?”

Rolling her eyes, Casey walked back over to her. “What?”

“I’m sorry, okay? You knew I was a bitch before and I guess this thing is just making it worse,” she said, looking down at her leg. “Plus, the pain killers they have me on are making me sleepy and…” she trailed off, shrugging.

“So what you’re saying is that you’re tired and cranky and frustrated you can’t walk. So you are basically a baby.”

Izzie couldn’t help laughing. “Kiss,” she said when she couldn’t reach Casey’s lips.

“Add demanding to that,” Casey teased, leaning down to kiss the shorter girl softly. “Also tiny. So definitely a baby.”

“Shut up,” Izzie pouted, making Casey laugh. “Walk me to French class?”

Casey nodded, raising an eyebrow before she reached for the backpack that hung sideways from Izzie’s hand. “Am I allowed to take this or are you gonna bite my head off?”

Izzie shook her head, when she released her hold on the crutch, the bag also fell out of her hand. Casey looked at the bag then to Izzie then back again.

“Can I pick it up?”

Izzie laughed and nodded. Moving her own backpack to one shoulder, Casey put Izzie’s on her other shoulder and the two began walking towards Izzie’s next class. Suddenly, Casey stumbled then hopped a bit on one foot as she righted herself. Izzie looked down at her crutches, she hadn’t felt herself hit her.

Casey turned back to Izzie and grinned. “Kidding.”

Izzie rolled her eyes. “You’re such a pain in the ass,” she said with a laugh.

\----------------------------------------------

Casey looked up when she heard the door to Coach Crowley’s office open as Izzie walked out, grumbling as she struggled to close the door. “I got it,” Casey said softly, stepping forward close it. “What’d she say?”

Izzie shrugged, repositioning her crutches so she could walk. “What we already knew. I’m benched for the next two months. After that, we’ll see.”

Casey nodded, walking slowly so Izzie could keep up. “I know you said you weren't gonna get in the way of my training, but what if we helped each other? You know, your rehab could be training with me.”

Izzie smiled but shook her head. “You need to go so hard and I’m gonna be stuck in this thing for seven more weeks. And even after the cast is off, who knows?”

“I know. People with no legs can run.”

“So if I can’t run, you’re gonna cut my leg off?”

Casey nodded. “Keeping it as an option, yeah.”

“What happened to you’d still love me even if I couldn’t run again?”

“I told you, I wouldn’t,” Casey deadpanned. “You don’t listen.”

Izzie stopped walking and stared at Casey, who turned around to look at her then smiled.

“You’re so cute. How could I not love you? Now hurry up.”

“That’s not physically possible,” Izzie told her as she walked over to her.

Casey clapped her hands then whistled. “Come on,” she said as if she was calling a dog. “Come here, girl.”

“Just so you know, if I didn’t love you so much, I’d hate you.”

Casey smiled and kissed her. “Back at you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Casey screamed, startling awake, when the sound of a loud, piercing whistle filled her room. “What the hell?” she looked at the space next to her, Izzie wasn’t in bed. She sat up, looking around the room for Izzie, finally spotting her standing in dark at the foot of the bed with a whistle between her teeth. “Who gave you a whistle?”

Izzie grinned then let the whistle drop to hang around her neck. “Your dad.”

“Okay, well remind me to kill him.” Casey rolled over to go back to sleep, but Izzie used one crutch to hit the light switch on the wall. “No! What’s wrong with you? And of course, you can’t actually walk with your crutches but use them to reach things, no problem.”

“Get up,” Izzie told her as if that answered her questions.

“What time is it?”

“Four.”

“In the morning?” Casey said with a whine as she rolled onto her back to look at Izzie. “It’s Saturday. Saturday we sleep. Turn the light off, come back to bed.”

“No, you’re in training, that means early mornings. You said you wanted me to help you.”

“I don’t think I said that exactly. Besides, you can’t run.”

“I can’t and I’m not going to.”

Casey shook her head. “Okay, so what are you gonna do, ride in a pace car?”

“Of course not. You’re gonna carry me,” Izzie said as if the plan was obvious.

Casey blinked. “I’m sorry, I’m gonna do what?”

“If you can run fast carrying me, imagine how fast you’ll be by yourself. Get up.”

“How about you come back to bed?”

Izzie smiled. “Interesting counter but I don’t think so.”

“One kiss,” Casey muttered, holding up one finger. 

“Tempting,” Izzie said with a laugh. “But it would be easier for you to come to me.”

Casey raised an eyebrow, looking at Izzie, who smiled. “Come back in two hours,” she said, turning away from Izzie and closing her eyes.

Izzie sighed softly, lifting the whistle back to her lips and giving it a sharp, quick blow that made Casey jump.

“Seriously, what is wrong with you?”

“I don’t have a lot going on right now,” Izzie said with a shrug. “I’m bored. Come on, it’ll be worth it.”

Casey rolled over with a low groan then sat up. “Will it?”

Izzie bit her lip as she nodded. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

Casey finally rolled out of bed and walked over to her girlfriend, leaning her forehead against hers. “Can I have a hint?”

Izzie smiled, inhaling deeply as she lifted one hand to Casey’s cheek, laughing softly when she heard her crutch clatter to the floor. She barely brushed her lips against Casey’s. “Nope,” she whispered as she pulled back, poking Casey between the ribs. “Get dressed.”

“Cruel woman,” Casey muttered as she stepped back, picking up the fallen crutch and handing it back to Izzie. “Are you sure? Might give me an energy boost.”

“I’m sure,” Izzie told her. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

“I hope you fall,” Casey called after her as she exited the room. “That’s a lie, no I don’t,” she added quickly. She heard Izzie laugh as she moved down the hall.

\---------------------------------------------------

Casey rubbed her eye as she walked downstairs, turning into the kitchen, where Izzie was sitting with her parents. She looked at her father, who had his head down on the table.

“What are you doing up?”

“Izzie woke us,” Elsa told her.

Doug groaned as he lifted his head. “It’s not that we don’t appreciate Izzie helping you out like this but maybe you could start a little bit later and maybe not use the whistle in the house,” he suggested.

“You gave it to her, it’s your fault,” Casey told him with a shrug. She moved to sit next to Izzie, pausing when she saw the fruit cup and eggs on the plate. “What’s this?”

“Fruit salad and fried eggs,” Izzie said, taking a bit of her own eggs.

Casey looked from her plate to her parents. “But it’s Saturday. Pancake day.”

“Coach said no junk food, remember?”

Casey gaped at her girlfriend. “Pancakes are not junk food. They’re fluffy, delicious, goodness. I need to carb load.” 

“Not this early. Besides, I’ve seen how much syrup you use.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Casey whined.

Izzie laughed, leaning over to kiss Casey’s cheek. “Those who can, do. Those who can’t, train.”

“And lucky us, we all get to join your special diet so you’re not getting tempted,” Doug said with a grunt.

“Paige is just trying to help, sweetie,” Elsa said then she shook her head. “Izzie. I mean Izzie. Izzie’s just trying to help.”

“Are you happy now?” Casey asked Izzie. “You’re acting like Paige.”

Izzie shrugged. “Can’t say she doesn’t get results.”

Casey rolled her eyes, popping a grape into her mouth. “Okay so what’s the plan? Am I doing a firefighter carry, throw you over my shoulder and let you hang upside down for a mile?”

Izzie laughed, shaking her head. “On your back.”

“Like a piggyback ride?” Casey asked, Izzie nodded. “So why not just strap a feed sack onto me if I’m gonna be a horse?” She made a noise, sounding like a cross between a sheep bleating and a cow’s moo.

Izzie stared at her. “What the hell was that?”

“That’s the sound a horse makes.”

“That is not the sound a horse makes. I don’t know what that was.”

Casey shrugged and pointed to her mother. “They never took me to a petting zoo.”

Elsa sighed. “Your brother wouldn’t…”

Casey shook her head before Elsa could continue, pushing back from the table. “Okay, I’m done.” She stood up and looked at Izzie, who raised her eyebrows. With a sigh Casey turned around and stooped down, so Izzie could get onto her back. 

Izzie grabbed the sport bottle from the table and put her arms around Casey’s shoulders, letting the water bottle hang from her finger by the hook attached to the lid. Casey straightened back up with a groan.

“Jeez, how much do you weigh?” she asked as she linked her arms around Izzie’s legs. Izzie just laughed in response, letting the bottle tap against Casey’s chest. “Yeah, that’s not gonna be annoying at all.”

Izzie adjusted her hold on the bottle so it wouldn’t hit Casey. “There. Let’s go.”

\---------------------------------------------------

“Okay, I need to stop,” Casey said breathlessly as she jogged to a stop, carefully lowering Izzie and helping her sit on the curb before falling down next to her. “Water,” she said holding her hand out. She took a long drink after Izzie handed it to her then sprayed some on her face. “I can’t go any further.”

“Alright. Catch your breath and then we can head back.”

Casey nodded then looked at Izzie. “You don’t have your crutches.”

“Even if I did, you went over a mile, it would take me an hour to get back home.”

Casey ran a hand through her hair, still panting. “Yeah, alright. I’ll call my dad to get us.” She tapped the pocket in her shorts where she normally kept her phone. “Damn, I forgot my phone. Let me use yours.” She held her hand out but when Izzie didn’t move, Casey groaned. “You don’t have it. You planned this, didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t let you just give up.”

Casey sighed, looking up the hill they’d just come down. “You said this would be worth it.”

“It will be.”

“How much would you kill me if I ran home and got my car and came back for you?”

“You’d leave your injured girlfriend stranded on the side of the road in the dark?”

“It would only be a few minutes.”

“Fine, leave me here,” Izzie said, taking the water back from Casey and taking a drink. “Hopefully I’ll still be here when you get back.”

Casey stretched out her arms and back then stood again, holding out her hands to help Izzie stand then turned so she could get onto her back then started back up the hill.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Finally,” Casey gasped as they walked into the house. She carried Izzie to the couch and dropped her onto it before she fell on top of her, making Izzie scream then laugh as Casey put her face against the crook of Izzie’s neck.

“Poor baby,” Izzie murmured, rubbing Casey’s back.

Casey lifted her head to look at Izzie then groaned as her head fell back against her shoulder. “I hate you,” she mumbled into her sweatshirt.

“Okay.” Izzie kissed her cheek. “You’re all sweaty.”

“Too bad,” Casey said, not moving. “What’s my prize?”

“Your prize?”

Casey lifted her head once more. “You said it’d be worth it.”

“Is the pride that you did it not enough?”

“You tricked me,” Casey whined, dropping her head again.

“It’s not my fault you’re gullible early in the morning.”

Casey swore softly then laughed. “I don’t wanna move.”

“Okay,” Izzie told her, continuing to rub her back. “You don’t have to. You are kinda heavy though.”

“Shut up.”


	4. Chapter 4

Casey looked at Izzie through the mirror as they brushed their teeth. She had one crutch under her arm, the other propped against the counter. When Izzie’s eyes met hers, she raised her eyebrows, making Casey laugh and look away. Izzie shook her head as she spit into the sink then rinsed her mouth out. “What?” she asked with a chuckle when Casey looked at her again. “Do I have toothpaste on my chin?” she asked, lifting her chin to look at the bottom of it.

Casey shook her head before rinsing her own mouth out.

“Come on, Newton, tell me.”

“You’re just a much better bathroom mate than Sam was.”

Izzie laughed. “If you’re trying to flirt, that’s a weird way to do it.”

“Well, it’s early. Maybe I’ll do better later.”

Izzie raised her eyebrows. “Or you can do better now. Maybe just don’t use your words.” She bit her lip.

Casey chuckled and turned to look at her before stepping towards her and kissing her. “Better?” she whispered.

“A little.”

“Just a little?” They both laughed softly before kissing again. Casey turned Izzie against the counter, lifting her onto it. Both of them ignored the clatter of the crutch falling as Izzie’s arms wrapped around Casey’s shoulders, deepening the kiss. Casey’s hand moved to Izzie’s waist, her fingers slipping under the shirt she’d worn to bed first lightly touching her side then moving her hand against the toned stomach.

Izzie giggled softly and separated their lips, Casey chased her but she leaned back slightly. “We should get ready for school,” she said a bit breathlessly.

“Really?” Casey asked, not moving her hand from underneath Izzie’s shirt.

Izzie’s eyes drifted shut as Casey’s fingers teased the edge of her cotton shorts. “Yeah,” she made herself say. She sighed softly when she felt Casey remove her hand. When she opened her eyes, Casey was gone. “Hey,” she called into the bedroom. “A little help?”

Casey, who was waiting just on the other side of the door, popped her head back into the room. “I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to realize I was gone.”

Izzie rolled her eyes, holding out her arms as Casey walked back over to her. She lifted her off the counter and helped her balance on her one leg before retrieving the crutches for her.

They went back into the bedroom, Izzie sat on the bed with her back to Casey as they dressed silently, just as they did every other day. 

After Izzie buttoned her crossover tie, she turned to look at Casey, who was struggling with her necktie. “Really? You still haven’t gotten the hang of that?”

Casey shrugged. “I know, I’m hopeless.”

“Come here, I’ll do it.” Casey crossed the room to sit next to Izzie, who flattened the mess Casey had made of the tie before tying it properly. Casey licked her bottom lip, Izzie shook her head. “Stop it,” she whispered.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Izzie muttered as she straightened Casey’s tie before giving her shoulder a light shove. “Alright, you’re done.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Be constantly breaking the dress code.” Izzie kissed Casey quickly then reached for her blazer, putting it on before grabbing her crutches. “Come on. I think this is gonna be a long day,” she muttered.

\------------------------------------------------------

Izzie watched from the bench as the rest of the track team ran drills, wearing her Clayton sweats. As much as she hated having to sit and watch, she wanted to be there to support her team. Every so often, she would catch Casey’s eye and wink at her.

“Gardner, focus!”

Izzie saw Casey jump and look away from her quickly. She hadn’t even noticed Casey looking at her, she realized she’d been biting her lip as she watched Casey stretch. When she smiled innocently, Casey shook her head before taking her place at the starting blocks. She clapped as Crowley’s whistle blew and the girls took off from their starting places. “Yeah, Newton,” she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth as Casey finished the 800 meter dash in first place.

“Good job, Gardner,” Coach Crowley said as Casey picked up her water bottle. “Shaved three and a half seconds off your time. That’s all for today, ladies.”

Izzie smiled proudly as Casey walked over to her, sitting on the bench next to her while the rest of the team returned to the locker room. “So three and a half seconds, huh?”

Casey laughed, shaking her head. “It had nothing to do with you.”

“I don’t care what you say, I’m taking credit.”

“Of course, what do my accomplishments have to do with me?”

“Well, you know what they say, behind every great woman, is another great woman who never stops pushing.” She leaned over kiss her quickly. “Have I ever told you how great your ass looks in those shorts?”

Casey laughed. “What’s gotten into you today?”

Izzie shrugged. “Are you complaining?”

“Not even a little. But is something going on?” she asked slowly.

Izzie sighed softly. “Not really. It’s just, this stupid leg. It’s like all I can do is sit around and think.”

“About me?” Casey asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Among other things. You know, I just wanna run. Or even just take two steps without these stupid things,” she muttered, kicking the crutches on the ground with her sneakered foot. “I’m not used to not doing anything. I guess I just have a lot of pent up energy,” she said with a quick chuckle.

“Well, let’s go home and see if we can find a way to get your mind off that.” She picked up Izzie’s crutches but instead of handing them to her, she turned her back to her. “Want a ride?”

Izzie laughed as she put her arms around Casey’s shoulders, Casey put her free hand around Izzie’s bad leg. Izzie hooked the other one around Casey’s hip, kissing her cheek as she started walking towards the car.


	5. Chapter 5

“Quit cheating!”

“How am I cheating? My legs are just stronger than your arms.”

Elsa frowned as she heard Casey and Izzie’s voices from the living room. “Don’t you have the day off today? I thought you two would still be sleeping,” she asked as she turned down the stairs and saw them both on the ground behind the couch, Casey’s feet pushing against Izzie’s hands. “Oh no, Izzie, did you fall?” Elsa asked as she rushed down the last few steps.

“Yeah, she fell and I’m helping by kicking her in the face,” Casey said, moving one foot from Izzie’s hand to her cheek.

“It’s raining so we’re just trying to do some partner exercises,” Izzie told her, slapping Casey’s foot away from her face.

“Izzie thinks she can bench 175 pounds…”

“I can bench 175,” Izzie interrupted Casey, who rolled her eyes.

“So apparently this is like an arm press for her and some kinda leg press for me. Except we all know my legs are stronger than her arms but she thinks I’m cheating.”

“I’m just saying, your legs are scrawny.”

Casey shot her a look. “When you’re better, we’re gonna go the gym.”

Izzie smiled. “You’re on, Newton.”

“So competitive,” Elsa muttered. “Are you two hungry?”

“We’ll be in soon,” Izzie said as she pushed against Casey’s feet again.

Elsa nodded and went to the kitchen, a moment later Doug came down the stairs. “Did you fall?”

Casey groaned, putting her feet on the ground on either side of Izzie’s hips. “I told you this was stupid. Where did you even find this?”

Izzie shrugged. “Google. I had to modify some things I found.”

Casey shook her head as she stood up before helping Izzie up. Doug’s eyes narrowed at them as Casey helped Izzie climb onto her back. “Where are your crutches?” he asked.

“Upstairs. We’re stuck inside today, she doesn’t need them,” Casey said as she carried Izzie into the kitchen.

“I know you were having trouble with them, maybe it would be a good day to practice,” Doug suggested.

Izzie laughed as Casey dropped her into a chair at the kitchen table then sat on her lap. “Ow, get off,” she giggled, swatting Casey lightly in the leg. “Your dad’s right. Will you go get my crutches?”

Casey looked at Izzie over her shoulder. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please?”

Casey shook her head. “The word we were looking for was ostentatious, but I’ll accept your please.” She stood up and ran up the stairs, she returned quickly hunched over as she used the crutches to walk. “No wonder you can’t use these things. They’re impossible.”

“Maybe because you’re four inches taller than Izzie is,” Doug said. “You shouldn’t be able to use them. Now quit goofing off before you break them.”

“They’re aluminum. How am I gonna break them?” Casey asked, accidentally hitting the wall with one of them.

“Fine, then before you break something else,” Elsa told her.

Casey propped the crutches against the table near Izzie then sat in the chair next to her. “Yeah, we’ll leave that to Izzie.”

“I haven’t broken anything.”

“Yet,” Casey added, eating a bite of toast before Izzie knocked it out of her hand.

“How is it possible that you two are worse than when it was you and your brother?” Elsa asked. “You’re supposed to like each other.”

“Eh, she’s okay,” Casey said with a shrug.

Izzie rolled her eyes. “Love you too, babe.”

Casey laughed softly then leaned over to kiss Izzie. Doug groaned.

“Can we not do that at the table, please?” he asked.

“No problem,” Casey said, looking at Izzie. “Wanna go upstairs? We have lit homework.”

“Or you can study down here on the couch,” Elsa said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Casey looked at Izzie as she shifted so her broken leg was in Casey’s lap. They were on the couch, both reading The Great Gatsby, Casey sat up on one end while Izzie constantly changed positions, from sitting up with her leg propped on the coffee table, to laying across Casey’s lap with both feet on the opposite couch arm, and finally with her head on the arm of the couch, her broken leg on Casey’s lap with the other folded under her.

“Comfy?” Casey asked.

Izzie let out a soft breath. “My leg hurts and I have to read a book about some rich dude stalking a married chick. Like, Daisy’s completely vapid but everyone’s obsessed with her… because she’s pretty? I mean, come on. And why is Nick so obsessed with Gatsby, he’s boring and a pain in the ass.”

Casey smiled. “So you like the book then?”

Izzie rolled her eyes. “Let’s just say, after reading this, I don’t care so much about being rich, if this is what it’s like. They’re all dumbasses.”

“Somehow I don’t think ‘they’re all dumbasses’ is what Mr. Handt had in mind when he told us to write up a detailed character analysis for everyone.”

“I can’t help it, they are.”

Casey put her hand on Izzie’s leg, just above where her cast ended at her knee and ran her fingers softly over the skin there. 

“Stop it, you’re distracting me,” Izzie said, not looking up from the book.

“Good. Sounds like you need it.”

“Let’s never be like this,” Izzie said, using her finger as a bookmark, she held up the book after closing it. “Even if we win every gold medal and our faces are on Wheaties boxes and on the cover of Sports Illustrated, we’ll never live like this. Everything’s so excessive.”

“Okay, we’ll live in a cardboard box if that makes you happy.”

Izzie laughed, smacking Casey’s arm lightly with the book. “You know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean.” Casey nodded. “So the indoor track is out then?”

“If we can ever afford an indoor track, I wouldn’t say no. It would be nice to have.”

Casey chuckled and nodded again. “Hey, Iz?” She looked at her girlfriend, who raised an eyebrow silently. “Are we moving in together?”

Izzie let out a quick, nervous chuckle and shrugged. “Well, if we get there and we’re still together…” she trailed off. “I used to think about us moving in together at UCLA.”

“Used to?” Casey repeated. 

Izzie glanced at her broken leg. “It’s kind of a pipedream for me right now. I’m still hoping but, I mean, I’m not the one being recruited.” She shook her head, looking away from Casey. “Even if I was, I’d be off the list.”

“Well, you get good grades and SATs are coming up…”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Izzie told her, laying back against the arm of the couch and opening the book again.

“Hey.” Casey put a finger on the top of the book and pushed it down so she could look at Izzie. “Come here.” She tugged lightly on her girlfriend’s arm so she was sitting up. “We forehead promised to never leave each other, remember?” She leaned her forehead against Izzie’s. “Promise to not give up?”

Izzie nodded, closing her eyes. “Promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

Izzie frowned at her phone as she sat on the bed, Casey walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair after taking a shower. “What’s up?” she asked, but Izzie didn’t look up. “Iz? Hello?” She walked to the bed, waving one hand in front of Izzie’s face. “Earth to Izzie.”

Izzie jumped. “Oh hi.”

“Oh hi,” Casey repeated, climbing over her so she could sit on the other side of the bed. “What’s wrong?”

Izzie shook her head. “My mom texted me, she dropped the kids off at my grandma’s.”

“How come?”

Izzie rolled her eyes. “Cause I’m not there and she’s sick of being a mother.” She dropped the phone on her lap and shook her head. “I feel like shit. I’ve barely thought about them.”

“That’s not true. I know that’s not true.”

“I should have called. I should have called every day and I didn’t. It’s been almost two weeks. I didn’t call.”

“I think you have an excuse. Besides, your mom doesn’t deserve anything from you. She didn’t even come to the hospital.”

“I was only there for a few hours. And it’s not about my mom, it’s about the kids.”

“My mom and dad were there the whole time, but they were also at the track meet so…”

“Will you stop? Trust me, I know how shitty my mom is. That doesn’t change anything.”

Casey nodded silently. “Okay,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“I knew nothing was gonna change I guess I just… I wish she could get her shit together. Not for me, I’m almost done there. For them, I don’t know what’s gonna happen when I go to college.”

Casey didn’t know what she could say to make Izzie feel better, she moved her hand over to her, touching her fingers softly, not sure if she wanted to be touched. Izzie slowly turned her hand over to take Casey’s. Casey gave her fingers a quick squeeze, Izzie managed a small smile before shifting to lean against Casey’s shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Casey walked behind Izzie as she walked up the path leading to her grandmother’s house, avoiding the deep cracks in the concrete without even looking. She hopped onto the porch and balanced on her crutches as she dug the house key out of her pocket. “Grandma?” she called as she walked through the door, Casey closing it behind them. 

An older woman walked into the cramped hallway from the living room, hugging Izzie. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I just wanted to check on things,” she lied smoothly. “I miss the kids.”

“You miss the screaming and the crying and the fighting?”

Izzie laughed lightly and nodded. “Actually, I do.” She introduced Casey to her grandmother, calling her her friend.

“Well, Dylan’s in the yard, I just put Tessa down for a nap, and Morgan’s doing her homework.”

Izzie nodded. “I’m just gonna go say hi, okay? Don’t worry, I won’t wake Tessa.”

Her grandmother nodded, Izzie motioned for Casey to follow her through the tiny house. “Sorry about the friend thing,” she whispered once they were out of earshot. “My grandma’s just…”

Casey shook her head. “It’s fine. I get it.”

Izzie smiled at her, leading her through the small kitchen and opening the back door. They walked onto the small deck, Izzie smiled as she watched her six-year-old brother kick a soccer ball around.

“Nice moves, little man,” Izzie called.

Dylan looked up immediately when he heard his sister’s voice. “Izzie!” He ran up to the deck and hugged her tightly, almost knocking her off balance. “Are you back?”

“Easy,” she told him, gripping the deck railing so she wouldn’t fall, Casey caught the crutch before it could fall. “Few more weeks, buddy.” She ruffled his dark hair when he pouted. “It’ll be okay.”

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Casey. “Who are you?”

“That’s Casey. I told you about her, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” He nodded. “I’m gonna go to Clayton too someday.”

Casey grinned at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. I play soccer.”

“Yeah, you do,” Izzie said proudly. “Better get back to it, keep practicing so you can get a scholarship. I’m gonna go say hey to Mo then I’m gonna go back to Casey’s, okay?”

He looked away from his big sister and shrugged his shoulders.

“Hey, just five more weeks. You know you can always call me, right?”

“Grandma said not to,” he muttered.

“Look at me,” Izzie told him. He looked up at her, she ran one hand through his hair. “You call me, understand?” He nodded silently. “Come here, give me a hug.” He wrapped his arms around her waist silently. “Be good for Grandma, okay?” He nodded again, she kissed the top of his head quickly. “Good. Love you.”

“Love you too,” he said before releasing her.

Casey put her arm around Izzie as she watched him go back to his soccer ball, looking guilty. “I’m fine,” Izzie told her.

“I know you are,” she whispered, kissing the side of her head quickly.

Izzie nodded before turning and walking back into the house to the tiny table near the kitchen, where the eleven-year-old was doing her homework. “Can you get that chair for me?” Casey pulled the chair across from the girl out and Izzie sat down, looking at her sister silently.

“What are you doing here?” Morgan mumbled.

“Just visiting.” 

Morgan didn’t look up from her notebook. “Lucky you.”

“I missed you.” Izzie laughed when Morgan rolled her eyes and looked up at Casey. “She gets that from me.”

Casey nodded. “I see the resemblance.”

Morgan looked at Casey as if she’d just sworn at her then shook her head before looking back down at her notebook.

Izzie nodded. “Okay, good talk, Mo.”

“I hate it when you call me that,” Morgan told her.

“I know,” Izzie said. She stood up and started to leave the room, stopping near Morgan to kiss the top of her head. The younger girl moved away so quickly she almost fell out of her chair, making Izzie laugh. “She actually loves me, she’s going through a phase,” she whispered to Casey as they turned down a hallway.

Casey laughed softly. “Okay, what’s your excuse?”

Izzie stopped in front of a closed door, turning the handle to push it open.

“Wait, is this Tessa?” Casey whispered quickly. “You told your grandma you wouldn’t wake her up.”

Izzie almost laughed. “Trust me, I won’t. This kid loves to sleep.”

They walked into the room, where two twin beds were pushed against opposite walls, one had a soccer uniform laid out on it. Izzie walked to the crib that was against the far wall and smiled down at the sleeping baby. “Hey, sweet girl,” she whispered, reaching into the crib to run her fingers through the soft black hair. “I didn’t think it was possible to miss you puking on me but I kinda do.” 

Casey stood near Izzie, looking down into the crib. “She’s adorable.”

“Babies always are when they’re asleep.” Izzie laughed then sniffled. “She’s not crying or crawling around everywhere and getting into everything. But then she goes to sleep and she looks like this… her world is so peaceful and so innocent. I wish she could stay like this.” She lifted her fingers to her lips then touched the baby’s forehead softly. She released a quick breath, shaking her head. “Okay, let’s go,” she said quickly, turning to leave the room. She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes as Casey closed the door softly.

“You okay?” Casey whispered.

Izzie nodded and looked at Casey, her eyes red. Casey stepped towards her, wiping the tears off her cheeks. “I’m fine. I’m just happy they’re doing okay.” Casey nodded, leaning towards her but Izzie shook her head. “Not here,” she whispered. “My grandma could be watching.”

Casey nodded again and stepped back. “Ready to go?”

Izzie nodded and started toward the front door. They walked back through the living room, where her grandmother was sitting on the couch. “We’re gonna go,” Izzie told her. The woman nodded, then stood to hug her.

“You don’t worry about us so much, okay?” she said. “I can handle it.”

Izzie only nodded, one arm around her grandmother’s waist.

“Just take care of yourself. Get better.” Izzie’s grandmother looked at Casey. “Make sure she does.”

“I’ll do my best,” Casey said.

Izzie nodded again, pulling away from her grandmother. “We should get going.”

“Be good,” her grandmother said before looking at Casey. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice meeting you too,” she said as Izzie started to leave the room. Casey quickly caught up with her. “Easy there, speedracer,” she whispered as Izzie opened the door. After they stepped onto the porch, Izzie turned to lock the door. “Seriously, are you okay?”

Instead of answering, Izzie walked to the car. She went to open the passenger door, but her crutch fell onto the cement. She leaned against the car as Casey ran over to pick it up then opened the door for her. “I hate those things,” Izzie grumbled.

“I know,” Casey said as she helped Izzie into the car, putting the crutches into the backseat before running around the car to get into the driver’s seat. Izzie was staring out the windshield at the house, Casey reached over to brush her hair from her eyes. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I know it looks bad in there, how they're all in one room and there's hardly a place for Morgan to study but this is actually better. It's why I never wanted you to come over. Your place is just... easier."

“It’s not so bad. They look happy. Well, except Morgan but…”

Izzie laughed lightly then sniffled. “I think Morgan’s angry that I bailed.”

“You didn’t bail.”

“I left them there alone.” 

“You did what you had to. Your grandma even said that you…”

“No, I know. Try telling that to an eleven-year-old who’s just starting to understand how messed up her mom really is. She always hated it when I went to your house instead of coming home or staying here with them.” She shook her head. “I told my grandma I’d buy a bigger house for her and the kids after I won gold at the Olympics and got a sponsorship with Nike."

“Well, only one flaw with that plan,” she said, smiling when Izzie looked at her. “You’ll have to beat me. But you can have my Nike money.”

“What about your indoor track?”

Casey shrugged. “I’ll get a treadmill.”

“How about two treadmills?”

“Sure, I guess one would need another to keep it company.” 

Izzie rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she let out a quick laugh.

“Got you to smile.”

Izzie reached over the center console to take Casey’s hand, kissing the back of it softly. “Let’s go home.”


	7. Chapter 7

Casey rolled over, frowning when her hand hit empty sheets next to her. “Izzie?” She opened her eyes then blinked when she saw Izzie’s head suddenly appear and then disappear. “Whatcha doing?” she asked, moving to look at Izzie as she did crunches on the floor, her broken leg extended in front of her with her other leg bent.

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” she asked, a bit breathlessly as she lifted her head and shoulders. “I’ve been sitting on my ass for two and a half weeks.”

“That’s not true.”

“I should have been working out this whole time, doing upper body stuff. I haven’t been. I’ve been slacking.”

“You’ve been injured,” Casey corrected her.

Izzie let out a breath as she sat up to look at Casey. “When you had your appendix out, did you just sit around for six weeks?”

“No but…”

“But what? I’ve sat around, I’ve let myself rest.” She shifted to lay down to start exercising again.

“I know but it’s different.”

“They cut you open and took an organ out of your body.”

“It wasn’t a big cut,” Casey muttered.

Izzie fell back so she was laying flat on the ground, looking up at Casey. “Look, I know you’re worried and trying to help. Just trust me that I know my limitations, okay?”

Casey nodded and got down on the floor opposite Izzie. “Let me catch up, okay?”

Izzie laughed. “You can try but I’ve already done 112 and we need to get ready for school.”

“Well, the good news is, your stomach’s gonna be ripped,” Casey said, poking Izzie’s side, laughing when she shoved her hand away. 

“See what I go through to impress you?”

“You’re pretty impressive already.” Casey pushed herself up. “I’m gonna go take a shower. I’m assuming you’re working up an odor, so I’ll be quick.” She kissed Izzie quickly before going into the bathroom.

Izzie did a few more crunches then sat up, glancing at the closed bathroom door. She thought about calling Casey for help standing but shook her head. “You can do this,” she told herself.

She pushed herself up with her arms and good leg, keeping her broken leg straight in front of her, she gripped the bed with one hand to pull herself up.

“Izzie!” Casey’s eyes widened when she saw her girlfriend struggling to stand, she rushed to her, holding her arms out to help her but Izzie shook her head.

“Let me do it.”

Casey stepped back, crossing her arms to keep her from reaching out for her, watching Izzie pull herself up and throw herself onto the bed. “You okay?”

“I’m out of shape, I’m exhausted.”

“Stop it, you are not. You’re beautiful.”

Izzie smiled. “I know I am but still.”

Casey laughed, crawling onto the bed next to her. “It’s good to know your self confidence hasn’t taken a hit.”

Izzie grinned as Casey leaned over to kiss her before pulling away with a low groan. “I have to shower.”

“No you don’t,” Casey muttered, kissing her again.

“You’re the one who said I stink.”

“I don’t think I said that, exactly.”

Izzie gave Casey’s shoulder a shove before sitting up. “Would you get my crutches for me?” Casey nodded and rolled off the bed to retrieve the crutches from against the wall and handed them to Izzie. “Maybe you should do some push ups or something while I’m gone. You’ve been slacking.”

Casey stared at her as she stood and walked to the bathroom. “I’ve been running two miles with you on my back almost every day.”

Izzie shrugged. “I’ll be impressed when you can go three.”

“Fine. Find one of those carry your wife 5Ks and we can do that.”

“Don’t tempt me because I really will find one,” Izzie told her before closing the bathroom door.

\--------------------------------------------------  
“How’d you do on the test?” Izzie asked as she and Casey left their Chemistry class.

Casey turned to look at her as they walked towards Izzie’s locker. “I don’t know. It was kinda hard to concentrate.”

“I can’t help that you’re easily distracted,” Izzie said with a laugh. “I finished before you and got bored.”

“I didn’t know you had to put your hand on my leg when you’re bored.”

Izzie shrugged as she unlocked her locker. “Guess you really do learn something new every day,” she teased, Casey held her backpack as she switched books.

“So when I flunk Chem cause you can’t keep your hands to yourself, what happens?”

“I’ll help you study for summer school.”

Casey shook her head as she put Izzie’s backpack over one shoulder before starting down the hall with her. “So who becomes captain if we’re both benched?”

“Hey, I’m still captain, you’re just the interim captain. And Quinn would.” She glanced quickly at Casey. “Okay, now I regret teasing you.”

“Don’t worry, even if I failed the test, I’ll still have a low B. Just as long as you behave yourself for the rest of the semester.”

“That’s a hard promise to make,” Izzie muttered. “Especially when you’re right next to me all night.”

“Fine, then I’ll just have to sleep in Sam’s room. Or go back to my old friend the floor.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to sleep without you next to me.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so either. That might be a problem next month. You’ll have to climb in the window.”

“Or I can just text you and come in through the front door like I used to.”

“Fair enough. I guess it would be kinda sad if you broke your neck falling out of a tree after your leg got better.”

Izzie nodded. “Good to know that would only qualify as kinda sad for you.”

Casey stopped in front of Izzie’s class and turned to look at her. “I’d get over you, plus it would mean I’d really be team captain.” Izzie’s eyes narrowed. “I’m kidding.”

“You better be,” Izzie said, smiling a bit as she took her backpack from Casey. “Or else you will be sleeping on the floor and it won’t be your choice.”


	8. Chapter 8

“What is going on here?” Elsa asked as she walked into the kitchen, where Casey was standing at the stove while Izzie sat on the stool at the island counter.

“I’m cooking,” Casey told her, not looking up from the stove.

Elsa’s eyebrows rose. “And the house isn’t on fire?”

“I’m supervising to make sure she doesn’t burn anything,” Izzie said as Casey pointed to her. “It’s chicken quinoa. Basically Newton-proof.”

“Even though I ruined a cup of quinoa apparently.”

“I said basically. You added the vegetable oil to the sauce-pan instead of the vegetable broth,” Izzie reminded her.

“I still don’t know the difference.”

Izzie stared at her. “One is broth and one is oil. I don’t…”

“It’s my fault,” Elsa said. “No one ever really used the kitchen except me. Although I guess I was wrong in assuming Casey would know some basic ingredients. What brought this on anyway?”

“I cooked for my siblings sometimes,” Izzie told her. “It was mostly fast food but every once in a while, I tried to make sure they were eating something that was kind of good for them.” She reached across the counter to pick a piece of chicken from the pan and popped it into her mouth, laughing when Casey slapped her hand away. “I guess I just wanted to be helpful, pull my weight here.”

“I’m the one doing all the work,” Casey said. “You’re just being bossy.”

“That’s sweet of you, Izzie. But if people had to pull their weight around here, Casey would have been out a long time ago,” Elsa told her.

“I do things,” Casey protested.

“You’re not stirring enough,” Izzie told her. “The chicken’s gonna burn on the bottom and stick.”

“I’m stirring.”

“Honey, if the chicken sticks, it could ruin the pan.”

Casey looked from her girlfriend to her mother. “I’m stirring, it’s not sticking, the pan isn’t gonna be ruined.”

“Something smells good,” Doug said as he walked into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw Casey standing at the stove. “What’s happening?”

Casey rolled her eyes. “What’s it look like? I’m cooking.”

Doug nodded slowly and looked at his wife. “Should I order pizza?”

“It’ll be okay. I’m helping,” Izzie told him. “Okay, now turn the heat down, put a lid on and let it simmer a few minutes,” she told Casey.

“What happened to stirring?”

“You’ve stirred. Now it simmers.”

“The chicken’s gonna stick,” Casey mocked as she put a lid on the pan, turning to the nob to turn the temperature down.

\----------------------------------------

“Izzie, this is really good,” Elsa told her as the ate dinner.

Casey looked up. “I’m the one who cooked!” she protested.

“It’s Izzie’s recipe.”

“I’m pretty sure you can look up chicken quinoa online and find a million recipes for it,” Casey said.

Izzie smiled. “She’s not wrong. Normally I’d add a couple more ingredients but I kept it pretty simple for you.”

Casey looked at Izzie, who smiled at her. “Can you just agree that I did all the actual work?”

“You did the work,” Izzie agreed. “But it would have been even better if I was able to do it,” she added quickly before taking a bite of her food.

“Fine,” Casey said with a shrug. “You can do the cooking tomorrow.”

“You’d make me stand for an hour?” Izzie asked, her voice teasing.

“I guess not.”

“I’ll cook tomorrow,” Elsa said. “I’ve been cooking for this family for 19 years. Though having a night off was nice, so thank you both for this.”

“Again, I did the actual work,” Casey told her.

“Yeah but if Izzie wasn’t here you wouldn’t go near the stove,” Doug said. “So credit where credit is due.”

“Why don’t you just adopt Izzie?” Casey muttered, poking at her dinner with her fork.

“Well, then we’d be sisters and that would be… strange.” Izzie put her arm around Casey’s shoulders and kissed her cheek quickly. “Also, not how I’d want to join the family,” she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

“Casey, guess what came in the mail today,” Elsa said in a sing-song voice as she walked into the house. 

Casey looked up, sitting on the couch with Izzie, shrugging. “Proof that I was switched at birth?”

Elsa swatted her daughter lightly in the head with the envelope she held as she crossed the room to sit in chair next to the couch. “Your SAT scores,” she told her, handing the envelope to Casey. “And, Izzie, I hope you don’t mind. I swung by your house and got yours too,” she said, handing Izzie the envelope with her name on it.

“Oh. Thanks, yeah, that’s fine.” Izzie looked down at the envelope in her hands then looked back at Elsa. “Um, can I ask… how was everything there? I mean, every time I talk to my grandma she tells me it’s fine but I’m…”

“Sweetie,” Elsa cut her off, shaking her head. “Everything’s fine. Trust me, your grandmother can handle things.” Izzie nodded, not looking entirely convinced. “I know you worry but for the first time in your life, your first priority is you, okay?”

Izzie nodded again then looked at Casey. “You go first.”

Casey released a breath. “Alright, no pressure,” she muttered as she tore open the envelope. She glanced at Izzie and her mother, who were both watching her, then shook her head and unfolded the paper inside. “1350,” she said with a sigh.

“That’s good,” Izzie said, nudging Casey with her shoulder. 

“It’s not great. It’s not UCLA good,” she said with a shrug.

“Honey, you’re only a junior,” Elsa told her. “You can study and raise your score for next year.”

“Don’t you have something else you can be doing?” Casey asked her mother.

“I’m here to support my girls.”

Casey rolled her eyes at Elsa then looked at Izzie. “Your turn.”

“It’s not a competition,” Izzie told her as she opened her own envelope. She glanced at the paper then shrugged, refolding it. “No big deal.”

Casey laughed. “Well, what is it?”

“1410,” Izzie said with a shrug.

Again, Casey laughed. “1410,” she said casually, mocking Izzie. “Okay, smarty-pants. You don’t even need track to go to UCLA with scores like that.”

“Yeah, it’s just the small matter of paying for it,” Izzie muttered, tossing the papers onto the coffee table. “If they accept me.”

“Well, there’s financial aid and student loans. I mean, just cause they’re looking at me doesn’t mean I’m gonna get a full ride. Or even that I’m gonna get in.”

“They already want you, you’re gonna get in, and a partial scholarship is better than nothing.”

“Yeah, true.” Casey sighed and leaned forward slightly. “So you’re not even going to apply?”

Izzie shrugged. “I probably will. I’d end up kicking myself if I didn’t.” She shook her head. “I’m more focused on Central Connecticut right now.”

Casey stared at her. “Central Connecticut? As in the state school that’s 20 minutes away? What happened to getting as far away from here as we can?”

“I’m just being realistic.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Casey let out a breath and looked at her mother, who was still sitting next to them, looking at her phone. “Can we not have this conversation here?”

“We don’t have to have this conversation at all,” Izzie said, crossing her arms.

“Okay, you know what, I don’t have to be here,” Elsa said as she stood up. “I’m very proud, of both of you. Whatever happens, you both have all my support.”

Casey closed her eyes. “Bye, Mom.” Elsa left the room, Casey watched her walk away, sighing when she heard the door to the sunroom close. “What happened to not giving up?” she muttered, not looking at Izzie.

“I’m not giving up,” Izzie told her.

“Sounds like you are.”

“I’m just not gonna hold my breath on UCLA.” 

“I don’t get it,” Casey said, shaking her head. “You’re the one who wanted to go to UCLA first. You work your ass off and you got amazing SAT scores.”

“Me and everyone else applying.”

“So what happens to us when you decide to stay here even after you get in?”

“That’s not fair,” Izzie muttered. “We don’t know what’s gonna happen.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Casey nodded and released a breath. “But it’s good to know you’re fine with us being on other sides of the country,” she said before standing up and leaving the room.

“What? That’s not…” Izzie started, shaking her head as Casey walked away. “Really?” She saw her return, sneakers in her hand. “What are you doing?” she asked, turning to look at her as she sat on the steps to put her shoes on.

“Going for a run.”

“Now?”

Casey nodded, not looking up as she tied her shoes. “I need to clear my head. I can’t talk to you right now.”

Before Izzie could respond, Casey was out the door, slamming it behind her.

\-------------------------------------------------

When Casey returned, Izzie wasn’t on the couch, she glanced into the kitchen then ran up the steps when that room was empty. She opened the door to her bedroom, walking in to find Izzie standing with one crutch as she put her clothes into the Clayton duffle bag on the bed. “What are you doing?”

“Packing,” Izzie said simply.

“Going somewhere?”

“You tell me,” Izzie muttered, tossing a t-shirt into the bag. “Do you still want me here?” Casey didn’t answer, Izzie let out a humorless laugh and nodded. “Right.”

Casey sighed softly. “Can we talk?”

“That depends. Are you gonna run away from me again when I say something you don’t like? I gotta tell you, Casey, that’s getting old.”

Casey crossed her arms. “At least I don’t go make out with strangers when I’m upset.”

“How long have you been waiting to hold that one over my head again?” Izzie scoffed.

“Probably about as long as you’ve been waiting to use the running away thing again. Minus a few days.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Izzie muttered, folding and unfolding a shirt before throwing it into the duffle bag.

“Okay, stop.” Casey shook her head, stepping forward to take the shorts Izzie held away from her and tossed them across the room.

Izzie watched the shorts land on the floor. “Can you pick those up?”

Casey stood where she was. “Do you actually want to leave?”

“I don’t like being where I’m not wanted.”

“Will you sit?” Casey asked, Izzie stood where she was, not looking at her. “Please?” she added. Izzie sighed and sat on the bed, Casey sat next to her. “I just don’t know where any of that stuff earlier came from. I thought we agreed…”

“We agreed to not give up and I’m not but like I said, I’m being realistic.”

“I’m just… in the last few weeks, you’ve said a lot of things about… us, about our future.”

“I know what I said. And I’m scared of us being separated for school, I am. But I’m also scared of us going to school together… I can already see you getting sick of me, especially if I don’t have track to distract me.”

Casey laughed softly. “You know that’s not gonna happen, right?”

“It could. I’m a lot to handle.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” Casey said, earning her a shove in the shoulder from Izzie. “But I think if I can deal with waking up with this thing on my back, I can put up with almost anything,” she told her, nudging her cast with her leg.

“Once,” Izzie said. “That happened once!”

“Sure it did. All the times you ended up sleeping half on top of me don’t count.”

Izzie shrugged. “I like to cuddle.”

“Yeah, I’ve picked up on that.” Casey glanced at the duffle bag behind them on the bed. “Do you still want to leave?”

Izzie shook her head, leaning against Casey’s shoulder. “I never wanted to in the first place.”

“Good,” Casey said softly, kissing the top of Izzie’s head quickly. “So, first fight, huh?”

Izzie laughed. “Yeah, except for all the other ones." She bit her lip. “That means can make up now, right?”

“Didn’t we just do that?” Casey asked teasingly.

Izzie rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kind of rough on Izzie. I know the whole story so far has been kinda rough on her, so this is more rough on her...  
> I really do love Izzie, I swear.

“Hey, I need to borrow your car,” Izzie said, a bit breathlessly as she stopped near Casey’s locker as the taller girl put the books for her next class into her backpack.

“I’m sorry, girl with a broken leg, you need to what?” Casey asked, closing her locker to look at Izzie.

“I only need my right leg to drive. Can I please have the keys?”

Casey looked at Izzie’s outstretched hand. “How about you tell me what’s going on?”

“My mom went and picked up the kids from my grandma’s.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

Izzie shook her head. “Morgan called. Her boyfriend’s there too.”

“The one who throws things at you?” Izzie nodded, Casey quickly glanced around the hall to see if there were any teachers around. “Let’s go,” she told her, starting to walk quickly towards the exit.

\--------------------------------------------------

Casey parked in front of Izzie’s apartment building, Izzie was out of the car first, walking as fast as she could with her crutches. She walked into the building and crossed the small lobby to the elevator, only to see the out of order sign taped over the call button. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she muttered. She ripped the paper off the wall and pressed the button, then slammed one hand into the closed metal doors.

Casey pulled her away before she was able to release one of her crutches to throw at the door. “Hey, come here,” she whispered. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. I can’t climb those stairs.”

“I can. Good thing you had me carry you around so much, huh?” She took her crutches and turned, Izzie sighed before she climbed onto Casey’s back. “Third floor right?” Casey asked, starting up the stairs when Izzie nodded.

Once they reached the third floor, Casey carefully lowered Izzie, handing her crutches back to her so she could walk to the door. Izzie retrieved her keys and unlocked the door with Casey close behind her.

Izzie saw Dylan on the couch, curled up with his knees pulled up to his chest. When he saw Izzie, he pointed towards the kitchen, where she could hear screaming followed by a crash. She nodded and moved as quickly as she could towards the kitchen. “Dyl, go pack a bag. Tell Morgan, you’re going back to Grandma’s.”

He nodded and jumped off the couch to run to his room. Izzie turned into the galley kitchen, where he mother was screaming at a man, a broken glass on the floor with Tessa sitting nearby. 

“What are you doing here?” her mother slurred as Izzie dropped one crutch to pick Tessa up. “What happened to that girlfriend of yours? Did she get sick of you already?”

“She’s here,” Izzie told her, checking to make sure Tessa wasn’t cut.

“Why don’t you two go back to your little fairytale castle?”

“Not so fast,” her mother’s boyfriend said. “Is she hot?”

“She’s sixteen, Jeremy, and she’s not into pervs,” Izzie told him. “Can’t you even stay sober for a few weeks?” she asked her mother.

“Don’t act like you’re so perfect,” the woman said to her.

Izzie only shook her head and called for Casey, who ran into the kitchen. “Can you take Tessa for a second?”

“Uh… okay.” Casey stepped forward and took Tessa from Izzie’s arms, holding the baby away from her as if she was about to explode.

“You’re handing my baby over to a stranger?” her mother demanded.

“She’s not a stranger and I trust her with Tess more than you.” Izzie looked at the way Casey was holding her sister and blinked. “She’s a baby not a bomb. Come on, we’re leaving.”

As they started to leave the kitchen but Izzie mother lunged forward. “You can’t take my baby!” She pulled Izzie’s crutch out from underneath her, sending her to the floor, hitting her head on a countertop on the way down.

Casey ran over to her but Izzie shook her head as she pushed herself up. “Get Tessa out of here.”

Reluctantly, Casey walked out of the kitchen with the baby, putting her on the couch. “Wait, you’re not gonna fall, are you? You can sit up, does that mean you don’t roll off of things?”

“She doesn’t talk yet, Newton,” Izzie said as she slowly walked out of the kitchen.

“Are you okay?” Casey asked, moving quickly to Izzie to look at where she’d hit her head. “You’re getting a bump.”

Izzie shook her head. “I’m fine. But, yes, she can fall.” She called for her other sister, who walked out of her bedroom with her backpack and a duffle bag. 

“Back to Grandma’s?” Morgan asked, Izzie nodded. “Thank God.”

“Can you grab Tessa? I can’t carry her and Casey’s… not a baby person,” Izzie told her before calling Dylan.

“It’s not that I don’t like them, I’ve just never been around them.”

Morgan smirked as she lifted Tessa and put her against her hip as Dylan ran into the room. “Welcome to the family.”

“Wait, there’s no baby seat in my car,” Casey muttered to Izzie as they walked towards the door.

Izzie released a breath, shaking her head quickly. “I’ll call my Grandma to come get them, but we’re waiting in the car until she gets here.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Casey looked at her parents as she and Izzie walked through the front door, Elsa’s arms crossed. “Which of you want to explain why we got a call from Clayton that you two cut class and skipped track practice today?”

Doug’s eyes zeroed in on the bruise growing on Izzie’s forehead. “What happened to you?”

“She hit her head. We can explain.”

The girls moved to the couch to tell Casey’s parents what happened, Doug sat on the coffee table to check Izzie for concussion symptoms. “Do you have a headache?”

Izzie almost laughed. “Always do when my mom gets like this.”

“No dizziness, blurry vision, nausea?”

Izzie shook her head.

“Fatigue?”

“I mean, I’m tired but…” she trailed off, shrugging.

“Alright. Wanna tell us how this happened?”

Casey started to speak but Izzie elbowed her. “I slipped,” she said with a shrug. “Guess I’m not getting any better with these crutches.”

Doug nodded, not looking convinced. “Alright, well, you’re gonna have a pretty good knot there,” he told her, carefully touching the bruised area.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Case, will you get a couple aspirin?” Elsa asked. “Then I think you two should go to bed, it sounds like it’s been a rough day.” Casey nodded and went to the kitchen, Elsa turned to Izzie. “Is everything okay at home?”

Izzie shrugged one shoulder. “The kids are fine. My grandma took them back and she said she’s gonna keep them until I’m back.”

“Izzie, you shouldn’t have to do that. What happens in a couple years when you’re not around?” Elsa asked. “Is that what that Central Connecticut thing was about the other day?”

Izzie nodded. “My grandma she’d take them after I move out, but they were there earlier and my mom picked them up. For whatever reason, she wanted them back.”

“Well, next time this happens, we’ll all go and get them from your mom and take them back, okay?” Doug told her, Izzie managed a smile and nodded.

“And just because you had your reasons, you can’t just be skipping school,” Elsa said as Casey walked back into the room with aspirin and a bottle of water, handing them to Izzie. “Hear that?” she asked her daughter.

“Something about skipping school,” Casey said, nodding. “I’ll do it more often.”

Izzie rolled her eyes at Casey. “It won’t happen again.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty much just Izzie and Casey being cuddley and cute to make up for last chapter

Casey opened her eyes when she felt Izzie curl against her with a light moan, burrowing her face into her shoulder. Casey let out a light chuckle and kissed Izzie’s forehead. “You awake?” she whispered.

“No,” Izzie muttered. “Not yet.”

“No?” Casey repeated, laughing a bit. “You’re talking.”

“It’s early,” she whined, turning her face into Casey’s shoulder.

“Says the girl who blew a whistle in my face at 4am.”

“Not in your face.”

Casey carefully brushed her hair away from her face so she could see the bruise on her forehead. “How’s your head?” she asked, moving her thumb over the bump gently.

“Only hurts when someone’s touching it.”

Casey removed her hand then kissed the bruise softly. Izzie slid her arm around Casey’s stomach and swung her broken leg over her legs. “You can’t possibly be comfortable right now.”

“Stop talking,” Izzie whined.

“I’m sorry. I need to go anyway.”

Izzie opened one eye to look at Casey. “What?”

“Gotta get some running in. Crowley’s pissed at me for blowing off practice the other day. She thinks I’m not taking UCLA seriously.”

Izzie lifted her head enough to look at Casey. “You are though, right?”

“Maybe not as much as I would if you didn’t get hurt. Twice.” Izzie glared at her, Casey shook her head. “I’m not blaming you but I guess I could be more focused. I’d ask if you want to come but you have sleepy face.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Izzie told her as she rolled off of her. She gripped Casey’s t-shirt as she started to get out of bed, pulling her back towards her to kiss her. “Your breath stinks.”

Casey chuckled against Izzie’s lips. “So does yours,” she whispered before pulling away and standing up.

“Have a good run,” Izzie muttered, grabbing Casey’s pillow and pulling it against her chest.

\-------------------------------------

Casey laughed softly as she walked back into her bedroom after her run, Izzie was asleep, still curled up against Casey’s pillow. Casey climbed onto the bed, crawling over Izzie. “Hey, lazy, wake up.”

“I’m not lazy,” Izzie mumbled, rolling onto her back, underneath Casey. “Maybe I was just waiting for you to come back.”

“You were waiting for me to come back to bed so you can wake up?”

Izzie shook her head. “Just waiting for you to come back. I never said anything about waking up.” She slid her arms around Casey, pulling her against her. “Can we just stay in bed all day?” She pouted when Casey shook her head. “But it’s Saturday.”

“I know but do you really want my dad to check you for concussion symptoms because you refuse to move?”

“I’m not refusing to move. I just want to stay in bed.” She ran one hand up and down Casey’s back. “Is that so bad? It’s been a rough week, I just want to relax, forget everything happening outside.”

“Okay,” Casey whispered, kissing Izzie’s cheek softly. “Maybe for a couple more hours,” she suggested, Izzie nodded her head. “Want me to bring you breakfast in bed?”

“You’ll make me breakfast?” Izzie asked with a chuckle.

“As long you want cereal and orange juice.”

“I’d rather you just stay here.”

Casey kissed Izzie’s cheek again before rolling off of her, laying on her side next to her. Izzie turned her head to look at her, Casey touched the bruise on her forehead. “Seriously, how bad does it hurt?”

“Like I told you, it hurts worse when it’s being touched, but it looks worse than it is.”

“Well, half of your forehead is bruised so it looks pretty bad.”

“I’ve looked in the mirror, if anything it’s a quarter of my head.” Casey didn’t smile, Izzie poked her. “You don’t think it’s funny when I joke about my injures.”

“You could have gotten really hurt.”

“I know but I’m not. I mean, it’ll heal way before this does,” Izzie muttered, knocking lightly on her cast.

“I know. I just… I didn’t really sleep the night you hit your head cause I was so worried about you.”

Izzie nodded. “I was wondering why you couldn’t seem to stay awake in Chem. You know you don’t need to worry so much about me, right?”

“Says the girl with the broken leg and a head injury.”

“Well, you don’t need to worry about me breaking my leg again for at least four weeks. Unless I trip and break the other one.” 

Casey sighed in response, Izzie pulled her arm around her, giving it a tug so Casey was half on top of her again.

“Can you just hold me? Just stay in bed for a while like we said we would?”

Casey’s arm tightened slightly around Izzie, settling next to her. Izzie smiled, kissing her quickly. “Your breath still stinks,” she muttered with a grin.

“Too bad.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Since when does Izzie get mail here?” Sam asked as he walked through the front door, looking down at the white shipping bag he held.

Casey, who was sitting on the couch with Izzie, turned to look at him. “Hello to you too.”

Sam looked at his sister and nodded. “Hello. Since when does Izzie get mail here?” he asked again as he stepped into the living room. “She doesn’t live here.”

“Neither do you,” Casey said. “And yet…”

“It’s just something I ordered, I knew I’d be here when it came so I put this address,” Izzie told him, holding her hand out for it.

Sam looked at her, eyes narrowing at the fading bruise on her head. “What happened?”

“I fell,” she said with a shrug. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“You know, for an athlete, you’re very clumsy,” he told her.

Casey stood up and walked over to Sam, taking the package from him, pausing for a moment. “There’s nothing breakable in here, is there?” she asked Izzie, who shook her head. “Good.” She smacked Sam in the back of the head with it before returning to the couch with Izzie and putting the package on her lap.

“Why wouldn’t you wait until you go to California to buy something from UCLA?” he asked Izzie, rubbing the spot where Casey had hit him.

“What?” Casey asked.

“That came from UCLA. Why wouldn’t you wait? I’m assuming you’ll go to tour the campus eventually, if you wanted something why not wait until you’re there?”

Izzie folded herself on top of it as if she could hide it from Casey. “It’s just something I wanted now. Thanks, Sam,” she said.

He nodded and walked to the kitchen as Casey turned towards Izzie.

“UCLA?” she asked.

Izzie laughed softly. “It’s supposed to be for your birthday.”

“My birthday in May? Over a month away?” When Izzie nodded, Casey laughed. “Okay. I’ll wait for the mystery package from UCLA.”

“I guess you don’t have to wait but this is your present, okay? So don’t expect anything on your birthday.”

Casey smirked and raised an eyebrow. “What if I want you for my birthday?”

“We’ll see.” Izzie rolled her eyes, hitting Casey’s shoulder lightly with the mailing bag before dropping it on her lap. “Go ahead and open it.”

“If it’s for my birthday, I don’t want to open it.”

“Yes, you do. I know you do.” She kissed Casey’s cheek quickly. “You’ll get the other thing,” she whispered.

Casey laughed, turning her head to kiss Izzie. She tore the perforation in the plastic bag and took out the blue and gold Bruins tank top. “I love it,” she said, kissing Izzie quickly one more. “But… I can’t believe I’m about to say this but I kind of agree with Sam about getting this when we visit. I know this stuff isn’t cheap.”

Izzie shook her head. “I babysat for my neighbors sometimes and, unlike my mom, they realized I was working for them and they actually paid me, so I have a little bit of money. And I wanted to get this for you now. I ordered it after our SAT scores came and we had that fight.”

“You bought me a present while we were fighting?”

“We were only fighting for like thirty minutes, so it was after the fight. I just wanted you to know how proud of you I am and even if I’m not with you…”

Casey sighed. “Can we not do this on my birthday?”

“It’s not your birthday though.”

“You made it my birthday.”

“I can control time? So it’s May, this thing should be gone,” she said, looking at her broken leg propped on the table in front of her. “Do you think I have to buy my leg a shirt too?”

“I just hate thinking about it, about going there without you.”

Izzie took the shirt from Casey, putting it back into the bag then stuffed it into the couch behind her. “Okay, it’s gone. We don’t have to have this conversation again. I know we’re both sick of it.”

Casey nodded silently, looking away from Izzie, who nudged her until she turned her head towards her. Izzie put one arm around Casey, her hand against the back of her neck, she pulled her toward her to kiss her.

“I don’t want you to be upset on your birthday. I love you,” Izzie whispered against Casey’s lips. “You know that?”

Casey grinned. “You’ve mentioned it once or twice. I love you too.” She reached around Izzie to pick up the bag where she’d attempted to hide it. “And I love my shirt, really. We’ll have to get you a matching one.”

Izzie laughed as Casey took the shirt out of the bag then took her t-shirt off, throwing it onto the floor behind the couch before putting on the tank top over her sports bra.

“What do you think?”

Izzie adjusted the edge of the shirt and nodded. “Blue’s definitely your color.” She leaned against Casey, smiling as her arm came around her shoulders. “Wanna just relax and watch a movie?”

Casey laughed softly. “Is it nap time already?”

“I won’t fall asleep,” Izzie insisted. 

\--------------------------------------------

Elsa walked through the front door, shaking her head when she saw Izzie and Casey both asleep on the couch, with both of their feet on the coffee table and Izzie laying sideways across Casey’s lap. She started to cross the room silently, stopping when she saw her daughter’s shirt on the floor. “Casey,” she said loud enough to make the girl jump.

Casey opened her eyes, looking momentarily confused about where she was. “What?” she muttered, rubbing one eye while her other hand rested against Izzie’s hip as the other girl continued sleeping.

“Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. We watched Insidious, scary movies are like nitrous for her.” She quickly jostled her leg under Izzie’s head, making her whine and lift her hand to swat at her. “See?”

Elsa shook her head then cleared her throat. “Was there… undressing going on down here?”

Casey blinked at her mother. “No. What are you talking about?” Elsa held up the shirt silently. “Oh. Uh… Izzie bought me this for my birthday,” she told her, motioning to the shirt she now wore.

“It’s not your birthday.”

“Yeah. Izzie never told me, she’s a time traveler.”

Elsa sighed, moving to sit in the chair near the couch. “Look, I get it. You’re teenagers, you’re living together, sharing a bed. You’re home alone a lot. Your father and I aren’t stupid…”

“I know he isn’t,” Casey interrupted.

“This,” Elsa continued as if Casey hadn’t spoken, holding up the t-shirt. “Stays out of the living room.”

"Clothes stay out of the living room? Got it."

Elsa shot her a look. "You know what I mean."

“Izzie saw me in my bra for like two seconds,” Casey said, rolling her eyes as she took the shirt. “She sees me in a bra almost every day, in the locker room at school.”

“Casey,” her mother said in a warning tone.

“Elsa,” Casey responded, mocking her.

“We’ve been very lenient.”

“You have been,” Izzie said, opening her eyes as she sat up. “And I really appreciate it. We’ll be on our best behavior, I promise.”

“How long have you been awake?” Casey asked.

“Not long,” Izzie told her with a tiny grin. 

“I appreciate it, Izzie, but I know what her best behavior is,” Elsa said, motioning to Casey.

“Hey!”

“Then we’ll both be on my best behavior,” Izzie corrected herself, elbowing Casey when she scoffed.

“I just want you both to realize, you’re on thin ice,” Elsa told them. “You should both be grounded for skipping school.”

“How would you ground us?” Casey asked. “We’re already here except school and track.”

“Oh, I’d find a way. So don’t push it.” Elsa checked the time then stood up. “I have to get started on dinner.”

Casey frowned, turning to look at Elsa as she walked away. “Wait, you wouldn’t kick Izzie out, would you?”

“Of course not. No promises on you though.”

Casey nodded. “That’s fair.” She turned back to Izzie, who was grinning widely. “What are you so smiley about?”

Izzie quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure Elsa was out of earshot. “How many times did you watch me in the locker room?”

“Oh, you heard that, huh?”

“I heard that,” Izzie told her, nodding as she bit her bottom lip. “You were right, I did watch you sometimes."

Casey’s mouth fell open in surprise. “When?”

Instead of answering, Izzie put her arm around Casey to kiss her.

“What happened to your best behavior?” Casey asked softly, pulling away just enough to speak.

“This is my best behavior,” Izzie whispered, pulling Casey back to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Izzie had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing as her teammates came into the locker room, all soaking wet. “Have fun running in the storm?” she asked as Casey sat on the bench next to her.

Casey rolled her eyes, pulling her wet jersey away from her skin. “How come JV gets to use the inside track? They should be the ones who have to run in the rain.”

“Aw, Newton, are you sad you got a little wet?” Izzie teased.

Casey shook her head, spraying Izzie with water from her hair, laughing as Izzie tried to dodge it. “Yeah, who’s scared of water? You wouldn’t even go out there, you big baby.”

“Hello, you have to help me put a trash bag on my leg so I can take a shower, remember? I’m not trying to get my cast wet just so I can watch you guys run.”

“I thought you just liked being trashy.”

Izzie rolled her eyes. “Just change so we can go. Sitting in an empty room for two hours is exhausting.”

“Yeah, sounds really rough.” She looked at Izzie, raising an eyebrow. “What, are you gonna sit there and watch me?” Casey asked, shaking her head when Izzie shrugged. “I am not stripping for you in the locker room in front of everyone,” she whispered.

Izzie glanced around. “No one’s watching.”

Casey shook her head again as she leaned down to take her shoes off.

“I like seeing you all wet,” Izzie whispered, leaning close to Casey. Casey’s hand slipped as Izzie’s breath brushed against her ear, she fell forward slightly, making Izzie laugh. “You have to change sooner or later. Later means wearing wet clothes in the car on the way home.”

Casey rolled her eyes at Izzie then pulled open her locker, pulling a towel out and putting it over Izzie’s head to hide her face.

“Oh no, I’m blind,” Izzie deadpanned, not removing the towel. “Did you shove this in your armpit or something? It stinks.”

“Says the girl who wakes up with her face in my armpit at least once a week.”

“You know I like to cuddle. I can’t control where my face goes while I’m sleeping.”

Casey shook head, quickly changing her clothes as Izzie sat with her face covered. When she was in her regular clothes, she lifted the towel off Izzie’s head. “Good girl,” she said as she put the towel away.

“Why are you so shy all of a sudden?”

“You literally asked me to strip for you,” Casey whispered, glancing around to make sure no one on the team could hear them.

“Actually, I never asked, you just assumed that’s what I meant. I mean, you were right, but I didn’t ask.”

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Casey muttered, putting her shoes back on.

“You love me,” Izzie said.

“Usually.” Casey couldn’t help smiling as Izzie craned her neck towards her, she leaned over to kiss her. “I just, you know, I’m very aware that you’re watching me now.”

“Oh, come on. You had no idea?”

“Knowing and _knowing_ are two very different things.”

“So what, are you never gonna take your clothes off in front of me ever again now? That’s gonna make doing some things really difficult.”

“Oh my god,” Casey muttered.

“What? I meant getting ready for school. Get your mind out of the gutter, Newton,” Izzie said with a smirk.

“You’re such a dork.” Casey zipped her duffle bag then grabbed her and Izzie’s backpacks. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, but I’ll take those. I need you to carry me.”

Casey stared at her. “I thought you were kidding about being exhausted.”

“I am but if I try to walk through the rain, it’s gonna take me a lot longer to get to the car. My cast could get wet, I could get splashed or step in a puddle or…”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” She handed Izzie the backpacks, putting one on each of her shoulders. “What are we doing with this?” Casey asked, holding up her duffle bag.

“Easy,” Izzie told her, putting the long strap around Casey’s neck so it hung against her chest.

“At least we don’t look ridiculous.”

\-------------------------------

Casey stepped through the front door, with Izzie on her back and holding her crutches. She paused to let Izzie drop their backpacks then stepped into the living room, dropping Izzie onto the couch. She removed the duffle bag from around her neck then fell onto the couch on top of her.

“How much crap did you have in your backpack?” she mumbled into her neck.

“Just my rock collection.” When Casey lifted her head to glare at her, Izzie reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I had to carry them too, you know.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to carry them and a duffle bag and you. All right after track practice. In the rain.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fucking tired,” Casey mumbled, her head dropping back to Izzie’s neck.

“I’m sorry, baby,” she said earnestly, kissing the side of Casey’s head quickly. “Are you mad at me?”

Casey released a breath. “Kinda. Mostly just exhausted.”

“Sorry,” Izzie said again, rubbing Casey’s back softly. “How long are you gonna be mad?”

“Like three more minutes.”

“That’s fair. Anything I can do to make it better?”

“After your leg’s better,” Casey started, lifting her head to look at Izzie again. “You owe me like fifty piggyback rides.”

Izzie laughed softly. “Deal.”

“Also, you can make up for the locker room thing whenever you want.”

“I thought you watched me too. What is there to make up?”

“It’s different when you’re not changing too.”

“Gotcha,” Izzie said, nodding. “Whenever you’re feeling up to it, we should go upstairs,” she continued, running a hand through Casey’s hair. “It might be a little clumsy, but you won’t have to do anything.” Moving her hand to Casey’s cheek, she pulled her towards her to kiss her.

“Suddenly I feel myself getting a second wind.”


	14. Chapter 14

Casey groaned when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She rolled over, putting her face into her pillow as she felt Izzie curl against her.

“Girls,” Elsa’s voice called, knocking again. “Everything okay in there? I just realized the car’s still here.”

“What?” Casey mumbled, lifting her head to look at the time on her phone, sitting up quickly. “Shit! Shit, Izzie, wake up. We slept in.”

“What? No, we didn’t. I set an alarm for 6,” Izzie said, not moving.

“Well, it’s almost 7:20,” Casey told her as she got out of bed.

“It is not.” Casey picked up Izzie’s phone and held it in front of her until she opened her eyes. Izzie finally looked at the small screen, blinking at it. “That doesn’t make sense. The alarm didn’t go off.”

“I don’t know. Shit, we’re gonna be so late. We already are late!”

Izzie moved to sit on the edge of the bed, looking around for her crutches, sighing when she saw them propped on the wall near the door. She hopped on one leg, falling into the wall when she reached them.

“What was that?” Casey asked as she grabbed their uniforms.

“I need my crutches.”

“How about ‘hey, Newton, hand me my crutches’?”

“You’re on the other side of the room.”

Casey shrugged. “I still could have gotten there faster and I wouldn’t have hit the wall.”

“Okay, we’re in a rush. Why are we fighting about this?” Izzie shook her head and walked into the bathroom. “At least we can share the bathroom,” she said as Casey followed her. “No distractions though.”

“Who are you talking to?” Casey asked, grabbing her toothbrush. “You’re the one who kept us up late last night.”

Izzie smirked. “It’s not my fault the alarm didn’t work though.”

“It’s not mine either,” Casey grumbled.

“Okay, I get it. I made us sleep late, you missed your morning run, and now you’re cranky. I’m sorry. Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it though.”

Casey couldn’t help smiling as she shook her head. “You sound awfully proud of yourself.”

“Do I have reason to be?”

Casey leaned over to kiss Izzie quickly. “Yeah but be proud of yourself later.”

\---------------------

Coach Crowley sat across from Casey and Izzie in her office, rubbing her forehead. “Look, I don’t care if you two need to set five alarms, you cannot miss class.”

“We only missed homeroom and fifteen minutes of first period,” Casey told her. “We’re missing class now but that’s your fault.” Crowley shot her a look while Izzie swatted her arm.

“Don’t,” Izzie muttered.

“And two weeks ago, you missed your last three classes and you didn’t show up for practice,” Crowley said. “Are you two actively trying to ruin your lives? Because that’s what you’re doing.”

“It won’t happen again,” Izzie said softly.

“Yeah, I hope not, cause I don’t know how long I can keep covering for you guys.”

“It’s not like we killed somebody,” Casey said. “We missed a couple classes. We’ll make up the work.”

“This isn’t about just the classes. By some miracle both of you are pulling good grades.” Crowley pulled a folder out of her drawer and opened it on her desk. “You’ve been written up for PDA twelve times in the last three months. You know, when I told you to love each other, I didn’t think you’d take me so literally.”

“Quinn and her boyfriend never get written up,” Casey muttered, crossing her arms.

“Now’s not the time to start a gay crusade, okay? But, yes, as scholarship students you two are held to a higher standard,” Crowley told her. “It’s not fair, it sucks, but that’s how it is. Now, for the rest of the year, I want you two on your A game. That means you keep the grades up, no cutting class, no sleeping in, no making out against your lockers. And, definitely, you never skip practice. I don’t want this team to lose either of you. Got it?”

“Got it,” both girls said, Casey looking down as Izzie nodded.

Crowley nodded and wrote a late note for Izzie, handing it to her. “Get to class.” Casey started to stand with Izzie but Crowley shook her head. “You stay. We’re not done here.”

Izzie left silently, closing the door behind her before Crowley turned to Casey again.

“Okay, what the hell?” Crowley started. “Her, I get. She’s injured, she’s going through a rough time,” she said, pointing after Izzie. “But you? Come on, Gardner. It’s like you’re actually trying to blow it.”

Casey sighed softly, not looking at her coach. “I’m not trying to,” she mumbled.

“Well, you’re doing a great job so far. Luckily, UCLA still likes you despite all this,” she told her, motioning to her file. “Your times have actually gotten better, so at least you’re doing one thing right.”

“Izzie’s been helping me out. She’s making me carry her when I run.”

“Oh, is that what that’s about? It’s not the worst plan I’ve ever heard. Clearly, something’s working but, seriously, you two both need to cool it. She needs to heal so she can get back on the track and you need to focus. We’ve already had this talk, so I’m not gonna say it again. You’ve got one more year here, make it count.”

\---------------------

Izzie came up to Casey at her locker after class. “I would have waited for you outside Crowley’s office but I didn’t want to make things worse if she caught me.”

Casey nodded. “That definitely would not have helped.”

“How much trouble are we in?”

“We’re not expelled,” Casey said, turning to look at Izzie as she leaned against her locker.

“Maybe I should move into Sam’s old room.”

“You’re kidding.”

Izzie shrugged, rocking slightly on her crutches. “I just don’t want to get in anymore trouble. I can’t risk it.”

“I know. Me neither.” Casey shook her head. “I’ll move into Sam’s room.”

“I’m not kicking you out of your own room.”

“It’s kind of your room too,” Casey said with a shrug.

Izzie smiled, biting her bottom lip lightly. “If I wasn’t paranoid about getting written up, I’d kiss you.”

“Rain check?” Casey asked, laughing softly when Izzie nodded. “What are the chances we’ll actually stay in separate rooms?”

“Well, we can try.”

\---------------------

Izzie let out a light groan as her phone buzzed on the bedside table, she buried her face in the pillow and sighed as it buzzed three more times. She finally reached over to pick up the phone and saw new messages from Casey.

 **Newton:** Elsa thinks we had a fight.  
**Newton:** Sam’s room smells like turtle food.  
**Newton:** Whose idea was this?  
**Newton:** I can’t sleep! 😭

Izzie couldn’t help smiling as she shook her head.

 **Iz:** Tortoise. And mine.  
**Iz:** I can’t sleep either…  
**Newton:** Whatever. Can I come over?

Izzie laughed.

 **Iz:** You’re right down the hall, dork.  
**Iz:** I knew you’d break first.

The next three messages came quickly.

 **Newton:** I didn’t break!  
**Newton:** It’s easier for me to move.  
**Newton:** I DID NOT BREAK.  
**Iz:** Are you coming?  
**Newton:** Now I’m not.  
**Iz:** Well, I’m not moving.

Izzie watched as three dots on the bottom of her screen appeared then disappeared then reappeared before a message popped up.

 **Newton:** Night.  
**Iz:** It took you three tries to get night?  
**Newton:** Yep. I’m bad at spelling.  
**Newton:** Anyway… night.  
**Iz:** Night.  
**Iz:** 😘😘😘

Izzie waited, looking at her phone for a moment and waiting for a new text. When none came, she let out a soft sigh and placed her phone back on the table before laying down on the pillow and closed her eyes. She bit back a smile when she heard the door open then close then felt a dip in the bed as Casey climbed in next to her.

“Well, I guess that experiment failed,” she muttered as she shifted closer to Casey.

“You’re the one who sent triple kiss faces. I can’t be responsible for my actions.”

“You’re so whipped,” Izzie said with a laugh, raising her eyebrows when Casey only shrugged. “You’re not even gonna fight it?”

“I thought that was obvious. I carry you almost everywhere.”

“That’s for you too.”

Casey rolled her eyes. “Sure, it is. God, we can’t even sleep in different rooms anymore.”

“Well, we made it through thirty minutes tonight. Tomorrow we’ll try for an hour, then two hours the next day. Then maybe in three weeks we’ll be able to spend the night apart. But right now, we should sleep.” She kissed Casey quickly then moved close to her, closing her eyes. After a moment, she felt Casey reach over her to grab her phone. “What are you doing?” she asked, not opening her eyes.

“Making sure you set an alarm. I don’t trust you.”

“You know, you could set one.”

Casey pressed her lips softly to Izzie’s forehead. “I did. But apparently we need more than one.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you ever going to tell me where we’re going?” Izzie asked, sitting on the passenger side of Casey’s father’s truck as Casey drove, with a bag she’d packed that Izzie didn’t know the contents of at her feet with her crutches between her legs.

“Yes,” Casey told her. “When we get there.” She glanced at her and smiled.

“I only ask because it’s dark now and we’ve been driving for over an hour. Why couldn’t we take the other car?” she asked. “I know we’ve been kind of stealing Elsa’s car but at least it’s easy to get around in. I mean, there’s room.” She shifted slightly, almost hitting herself with the crutches. 

“The other car wouldn’t have worked.”

“It wouldn’t have worked to take us to the middle of nowhere?”

Casey laughed softly. “Nope.”

“Can I at least have a hint?”

“You’ll get one,” Casey told her, glancing at her phone quickly to check the GPS. “In about ten minutes.”

Izzie looked out the window at the woods that lined the road, she hadn’t seen a house for miles. “Where are we? Are we even still in Connecticut?”

“Didn’t I tell you when we left it was a surprise and not to ask questions?”

“Yeah, and that was fine an hour ago when I knew where we were and the sun was still up.”

Casey chuckled softly. “We’re still in Connecticut.”

Izzie blinked as Casey turned down road that looked like a walking trail through the woods, finally stopping in a clearing. “What is this?”

“Your surprise,” Casey told her as she got out of the truck.

“Surprise, this is where I kill you and bury your body,” Izzie muttered as Casey came around to open her door. She moved to get out of the truck but Casey shook her head.

“You stay. I need to get things ready.” Casey grabbed the bag from the floor by Izzie’s feet and closed the door again.

Izzie turned to look out the back window as Casey climbed into the flatbed and unzipped the bag before she noticed Izzie watching. She hit the window and motioned for Izzie to turn around and not look. She turned forward with a sigh, fighting herself from glancing into the mirror or turn around again. 

Finally, Izzie’s door opened again and she looked at Casey, who was smiling widely. “Come on,” Casey said, holding her arms out when Izzie didn’t move.

“I still don’t know where we are.”

“I told you, we’re in Connecticut.”

“Casey,” Izzie sighed.

Her smile slipped a bit when Izzie used her first name. “Hey,” she said softly, leaning into the car to kiss her quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. My girlfriend told me we were going on a date and took me here, to the actual middle of nowhere, where there’s wild animals and probably serial killers hiding in the trees. Just in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not too great at running away right now.”

Casey laughed, shaking her head. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” She held her arms out again, this time Izzie sighed and let Casey help her out of the truck.

“Just so you know, I can use my crutches as a weapon.”

“Good to know,” Casey muttered with a quick laugh as she led Izzie to the back of the truck, where a blanket was spread out across the flatbed with Tupperware containers against a corner. 

Finally, Izzie smiled. “What did you do?”

“Starlit picnic,” Casey said with a shrug. “That’s why we’re all the way out here, no light pollution.”

“Just one problem. How am I supposed to get up there?”

“Turns out it’s a good thing you made me pick you up so much.” Casey easily lifted her into the truck bed and tossed her crutches in then pulled herself up next to her. “This is the part that I didn’t think through very much,” she mumbled, looking at the picnic she’d set on the other side of the blanket.

“I’ve been doing arm exercises, I can get myself over there.”

Casey raised an eyebrow as Izzie dragged herself across the blanket, keeping her broken leg elevated. “I don’t know if I should be scared or turned on right now,” Casey told her as she moved to sit next to her.

“Kind of how I’m feeling. What do we have?” she asked, motioning to the Tupperware on Casey’s other side.

“All Crowley approved foods. Turkey wraps, fruit salad, roasted veggie skewers,” Casey said as she opened the containers to lay them out in front of them, along with cans of sparkling water.

“Did you make all this?” Izzie asked doubtfully.

Casey shook her head. “Elsa helped.”

“So that’s why I had to stay out of the kitchen all day.” 

Casey nodded. “And one more thing,” she said, opening the bag and pulling out a large bag of Twizzlers.

Izzie took the candy excitedly. “Okay, this just became the best night ever.”

“Big step up from wanting to attack me with your crutches. I drove all the way out here and made a picnic but all I had to do was get you some Twizzlers.”

“I’m really not that hard to impress,” Izzie said as she tore open the bag.

Casey laughed. “Sure.”

“What made you do all this anyway?”

“I just thought it would be good for us to get away from everything.” She popped a piece of fruit into her mouth then leaned back on her elbows. “Just you and me. It’s only about a week until you get that thing taken off,” she said, motioning to Izzie’s cast.

“Eight days,” Izzie said.

“Not that you’re counting,” Casey chuckled. “I guess I just figured, you know, we should do something special.”

Izzie nodded. “It is nice to do something where a toy isn’t included with the meal.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted those Incredibles toys.” Casey reached for a Twizzler but Izzie pulled the bag back. “Really? You’re not gonna share?”

“Want to Lady and the Tramp it?” Izzie asked, putting the end of one piece in her mouth.

“I can’t have my own?” Casey couldn’t help laughing as Izzie shook her head. “You’re such a dork,” she muttered before taking the other end then meeting Izzie in the middle and kissing her.

Izzie pulled away, laughing. “Can I tell you a secret? I’ve wanted to do that since I was a little kid.”

“Was it everything you hoped for?” Casey asked with a laugh.

Izzie scrunched her nose and shook her head. “It would have been better if I didn’t have to share my candy.”

“Okay, the rest is all yours.” Casey tossed a grape into the air to catch in her mouth, glancing over her shoulder when it landed behind her.

“That was impressively bad.”

“Like you can do better.”

Izzie picked up a grape and tossed it up, catching it easily. “It’s not hard,” she said with a shrug.

Casey rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

“There is one other thing I’ve been wanting to do.”

“Should I be scared?”

Izzie shook her head and reached over to pick up a strawberry, she scooted closer to Casey then held it up close to her lips.

Casey laughed and opened her mouth, allowing Izzie to feed it to her. “Guess I don’t need to ask how long you’ve wanted to do that for.”

“Just for a couple days.”

“Oh, really?” Casey teased, laughing as Izzie nodded. She leaned over to kiss her, pressing her back gently until they were both laying down with Casey half on top of her. The kiss deepened until Izzie pressed a hand to Casey’s shoulder and ducked her head away. “What’s wrong?” Casey whispered.

Izzie shook her head, biting her lip. “No one’s ever done something like this for me.”

“I mean, honestly, I’m just trying to get laid.”

“It’s working.” Izzie laughed softly. “Seriously though, thank you. This is amazing.”

“You’re welcome. But I seriously only did this for one reason.”

“Sure you did,” Izzie whispered, smiling as she kissed Casey again.

\----------------

Casey held her breath as she unlocked the front door, glancing around the dark living room for her parents then sighed in relief when she saw no one was waiting up for them, closing the door behind Izzie. “Can I walk you to your door?”

Izzie chuckled. “Sure.”

When they got to the stairs, Casey picked Izzie up in her arms instead of giving her a piggyback ride. 

“I swear to god, Newton, if you drop me…”

“What?” Casey asked, loosening her hold on her enough that Izzie started to slip, making her scream and cling to her shoulders. “Quiet! We’re playing Don’t Wake Elsa.”

“Then don’t do that,” Izzie whispered, shoving Casey’s shoulder.

Casey lowered Izzie to the floor once they reached the top of the stairs and they walked to the closed door of Casey’s bedroom. 

“Do you wanna come in?” Izzie asked, turning to look at Casey.

Casey laughed softly, putting her hands into her pockets. “I don’t know. It’s getting kinda late.”

“Okay,” Izzie whispered, biting her lip as she nodded. “Well, goodnight.”

“Night.” Casey nodded and turned to walk towards Sam’s room.

“Hey! We do the whole cliché end of date thing but no goodnight kiss?”

Casey paused and looked at Izzie, shrugging your shoulders. “Sorry, but I’m not really feeling it. I’ll call you, okay?”

“Newton, get back here.”

“So bossy,” Casey muttered, walking back to Izzie. She leaned her forehead against hers and kissed her quickly. “Night,” she said again. When she turned, Izzie grabbed her shirt and pulled her back to her. “Bossy,” Casey said again, laughing as she kissed Izzie.

“Really, which room are you going to?”

Casey sighed softly, glancing back at Sam's room. “Eight more days.”

Izzie nodded then looked at her watch. “Seven.”

“So we should get used to sleeping in separate rooms like we’ve been trying to do.”

“Or we can enjoy the last few days I’ll be here. This is pretty much our last full weekend.”

Casey sighed again then rolled her eyes. “God, we’re so dramatic. You’re going back to your house, not dying. We’ll still see each other all the time.”

“I know,” Izzie said with a quick laugh. “Remember when I told you I was nervous about us living together at college because I thought you’d get sick of me? I’m really happy and kinda surprised you’re not sick of me right now.”

“I never said I wasn’t,” Casey teased. “I told you, that wasn’t gonna happen.” She reached around Izzie to open the door to the bedroom.

Izzie glanced into the dark room then looked at Casey. “Are you coming?” She smiled as Casey nodded and followed her into the room.


	16. Chapter 16

“Who’s ready to get her cast off today?” Elsa sing-songed as Izzie and Casey walked into the kitchen, Izzie sat at the table while Casey got them both plates of eggs.

Izzie smiled widely, raising both of her arms. “Me!”

Casey blinked, looking between her mom and her girlfriend. “Okay, we need to break up,” she told Izzie, dropping her breakfast on the table in front of her.

Izzie rolled her eyes. “Shut up. I’m excited.”

“I know but you don’t have to encourage her,” Casey said, motioning to her mother as she sat on the other side of the table.

“Well, I am going to miss you around here, Izzie,” Elsa told her.

Izzie nodded, looking down at her plate. “I’m gonna miss you guys too.”

“She’ll still be here all the time,” Casey said, putting an arm around Izzie’s chair. “You know I don’t really want to break up, right?”

“I know.” Izzie nodded and leaned over to kiss Casey quickly.

“But she is moving out today. Which means it’s gonna be just you and me and Dad,” Elsa said, smiling at her daughter.

Casey turned to Izzie. “Please stay.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll come over a lot.”

Doug walked into the kitchen. “Hey, big day. Someone’s getting her cast off today.” He walked past Izzie, gripping her shoulders quickly.

“Nope.” Casey shook her head. “We’re not doing that again. You’re supposed to be the cool one,” she said to her father.

Doug smiled and looked at his wife. “You hear that? I’m the cool one. That’s me, I’m the cool dad.”

“You did that to yourself,” Izzie whispered, leaning over to Casey.

“I know. Shut up.”

\---------------------

“I’ll try to save your little friend here,” Izzie’s doctor said as he examined her cast as she laid on an exam table, motioning to the penguin drawing near her ankle.

Izzie shook her head. “I don’t care. Cut it’s head off if you have to.” She turned to look at Elsa and Casey, who were sitting nearby. “Tell Sam I’m sorry but I want to see any part of this cast ever again.”

The doctor nodded. “Just hold still, remember the saw won’t cut you,” he told Izzie, positioning her leg to cut into the cast.

“Want me to hold your hand?” Casey asked.

“No,” Izzie said, shaking her head. She closed her eyes when the light hum of the cast saw started. “Okay, yes,” she said quickly, holding her arm towards Casey, who stood and took Izzie’s hand, standing next to the table near her head.

“Too bad Sam didn’t get to see this when he did his penguin massacre project,” Casey said, watching as the drawing was cut apart. “He could have used it for inspiration.”

“Let’s not talk about that project,” Elsa shuddered. 

Izzie kept her eyes closed as Casey watched the cast come off, she smiled when the doctor carefully lowered Izzie’s bare leg onto the table. “It’s a leg, babe. It’s a leg!” Casey said as if she’d just coached her girlfriend through giving birth. “It stinks and it’s hairy but look at it. Isn’t it beautiful?” She kissed her head quickly.

Izzie rolled her eyes at Casey and gave her arm a playful swat. “When can I run again?”

“How about we try standing up first?” her doctor suggested. Izzie nodded and moved to get off the table. “The ankle might be weak so take it slow.”

Nodding again, Izzie put her right foot on the floor first then slowly lowered her left foot. Casey put her hand against her elbow to help her balance but Izzie shook her head. “I can do it.” Casey moved her hand but stood where she was, silently watching her girlfriend flatten her foot on the floor. “I know jumping up and down probably isn’t a good idea right now, but I really want to,” Izzie said with a laugh.

“Yeah, let’s hold off on that,” the doctor told her. “Okay, I want you to walk to the other side of the room and back.”

Casey returned to her seat, frowning as she watched Izzie walk with a slight limp.

“The limping is normal,” her doctor said as Izzie returned to the table and lifted herself onto it. “Generally with this injury it’s not your leg we need to be concerned about, it’s your ankle. Remember, it’s been two months your ankle’s been completely immobile, so swelling is normal and it might take some time for you to get full range of motion back.”

“When can I run again?” Izzie asked again.

“As long as you do your rehab every day, most athletes return to competition within a couple weeks.” He handed her a paper with exercises for her ankle. “These are all things you can do at home.”

“You better give me that,” Elsa said. “I know you girls, we’ll get back to the house and you’ll have no idea where that is.”

Izzie and Casey both nodded. “Yeah, that’s fair,” Casey said, taking the paper from Izzie to hand to her mother.

“For the next couple days, just take it easy. You do those every single day and start slow with the running. Listen to your body, it’ll tell you when too much is too much. Wrap and ice your ankle after you work out,” he told her as he wrapped Izzie’s ankle with an ace bandage. “This is just to keep it stable, we don’t want you rolling it. If you want to use your crutches for a couple more days…”

“Nope,” Izzie interrupted, shaking her head.

Her doctor smiled and nodded as if he’d expected that reaction. “Just to aid with balance.”

“I’m done with crutches. I’ll find something else to hold onto.”

“Me,” Casey said. “She means me.”

\---------------------

“This is mine,” Casey said, taking a red t-shirt out of Izzie’s duffle bag that sat on Casey’s bed as they packed her clothes.

“But I’ve been sleeping in it.”

“That doesn’t make it yours.”

“You’re really gonna take the one thing that might help me sleep?” Izzie pouted.

“Fine,” Casey tossed the shirt back into the bag. “You’re such a girl.”

Izzie chuckled. “I kinda thought you liked that about me.”

“It’s in the top ten, I guess,” Casey said with a shrug.

“Top ten, huh? What’s number one?”

Casey was silent for a moment, folding one of Izzie’s shirts, then she shrugged and shook her head. “Okay, you’re right. That’s the only thing I like about you.”

“Nice,” Izzie laughed.

Casey turned towards Izzie, putting one hand to her cheek to turn her head to kiss her. “I like this about you,” she whispered.

“Oh, really?” Izzie giggled against her lips. “Me too.” She wrapped her arms around her waist. “I don’t have to worry about crutches anymore,” she said, sighing happily.

Casey grinned, kissing down Izzie’s neck. “You’re right. I can do this.” She turned Izzie towards the bed then slid her arms down, pulling her legs out from underneath her to flip her onto the bed.

“Ow, shit!” Izzie gasped, rolling onto her side and pulling her leg up to her chest.

Casey froze, watching Izzie turn her face into the sheets. “Oh god, I’m so sorry,” she managed to gasp out, crawling onto the bed next to her. “What did I do? Do you need ice? I’m so sorry.”

Izzie rolled onto her back, she closed her eyes and shook her head. Then she started laughing.

Casey sat up and stared at her. “What?”

“I’m fine,” Izzie told her, still laughing.

“What?” Casey asked again, not moving.

“I was just messing with you.”

Casey sat still for a moment, blinking at her girlfriend. “You bitch,” she said, grabbing a pillow and hitting Izzie with it. “I thought I hurt you.” She threw the pillow back into place then fell back onto it, covering her eyes with her hand.

Izzie crawled over to Casey. “Baby, it was just a joke.” She pulled Casey’s hand away from her face, sighing when she didn’t look at her. “You’re right, I’m a bitch. I was just…” she shook her head, pulling a hand through her hair. “I don’t even know why... I’m just gonna… I’m gonna pack.”

She moved off of the bed, removing Casey’s shirt from her bag and putting it on the foot of the bed. Casey turned her head to watch her silently for a moment as she collected more of her clothes. “I really didn’t want this to be how we spent today,” she muttered, looking back at the ceiling.

“I know,” Izzie said. “Is there any way I can save it?”

“You’re really okay?” she muttered, turning her head to look at Izzie, who nodded. Casey released a slow breath. “That really wasn’t funny.”

“I know,” Izzie said again, biting the inside of her lip. “Do you want to go for a run?”

“Your doctor said you should take a couple days off.”

“I meant by yourself. You can go for a run and I’ll get the rest of my stuff together, I’ll try to grab a bus and be out of here by the time you get back. I mean, I’m guessing you don’t want to be around me right now.”

Casey shook her head and patted the bed next to her. “Come here.”

Izzie climbed onto the bed, laying on her side next to Casey, not touching her. “I’m sorry.”

Casey only nodded in response. She sat up and picked up the shirt where Izzie had left it on the bed and moved it to her bag before laying down again, this time turned to face Izzie. “You know, you don’t have to fake injuries just because you want my attention.”

Izzie blinked at her. “You think I’ve been faking having a broken leg for the last two months?”

“No, when we first met. When you fell and pretended to hurt your wrist.”

“You mean when you pushed me and I sprained my wrist? And who said that was to get your attention?”

“No, I mean when you threw yourself onto the track, dork. So why did you do it?”

Izzie laughed softly, shrugging her shoulders. “Cause I wanted you off the team and out of my school. You were a better runner than me, I didn’t like that.”

“I’m still a better runner than you.”

“Yeah, give me a couple weeks and we’ll see. Also, I think even back then I knew that I liked you. I mean, I’d had crushes on girls before but it was just like… whatever. You know, I had to be perfect and back then that wasn’t my idea of perfect. And then you showed up and you were funny and cute and… I panicked.”

Casey laughed. “You had a crush on me so you decided to ruin my life?”

Izzie nodded and laughed. “Basically.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Glad you think so.” She bit her lip and shifted closer to Casey. “Are you still mad at me?”

Casey smiled and put her arm around Izzie, pulling her in to kiss her.

“I’m gonna take that as a no,” Izzie muttered against her lips.

Casey laughed softly. “That’s a safe bet,” she whispered, moving one hand to Izzie’s hair as she deepened the kiss.

\---------------------

“Where have you two been?” Doug asked as the girls walked down the stairs, Izzie’s duffle bag on her shoulder and her backpack in her hand.

“Upstairs packing,” Casey said with a shrug.

“It took you an hour to pack up Izzie’s stuff?” he asked.

“Oh… yeah,” Izzie stammered. “We had to find… cause I lost my…”

“Sock,” Casey said. “Cause, you know, she’s only been wearing one and…”

“Yeah,” they both said, nodding.

“You spent an hour finding a sock? How come you didn’t get it next time you were over?”

“I just really love my socks. Couldn’t leave without it.”

“Anyway.” Casey cleared her throat. “I’m gonna take Izzie home so I’ll be back soon.”

They started to walk to the door, stopping when they heard Elsa.

“Wait, wait!” she called, rushing from the kitchen. She ran to Izzie and hugged the girl tightly. “Bye, sweetie. You know you always have a place here, right?”

Izzie nodded against her girlfriend’s mother’s shoulder, one arm around the woman’s waist. “Thanks for everything,” she said, moving back. She smiled at Doug, “thanks, Mr. G.”

He waved. “See you tomorrow.”

Izzie laughed. “Actually, I’m probably gonna spend the day with my siblings tomorrow.”

Doug nodded. “Then I’ll see you Monday.”

“See you Monday.” 

Elsa hugged the girl again before Casey pulled her away, putting an arm around her to lead her out of the house.

\---------------------

When Casey returned to the house, Elsa was waiting for her in the living room. “Hey, sweetie. Are you hungry? Dinner’s almost ready. Do you want a snack?”

Casey blinked at her mother and shook her head. “No.”

“Oh, come here.” Elsa quickly walked to her and hugged her. “I know, first Sam moved out, then Izzie moved in, now Izzie’s gone. Soon you’ll be gone at college. This house is getting empty, isn’t it?”

Casey stood with her arms at her sides as Elsa rubbed her back. “I have homework.”

Elsa nodded and released her. “If you need anything…” she started as Casey ran up the stairs.

“I’m good,” Casey called.

She turned into her bedroom, it was the same as it always had been but seemed empty without Izzie’s things next to hers. She sighed softly, crossing the room and falling onto her bed, pulling the pillow that had been Izzie’s for the last two months against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Izzie's got her cast off and is moved out, this isn't the end. This story is about the only thing keeping me sane right now. I'll keep going until these two stop bickering in my head.


	17. Chapter 17

Izzie let out a soft groan when she heard her little brother call her name, followed immediately by the sound of her bedroom door banging open. She rolled over, her arm slipped off the side of the bed. She’d have to get used to sleeping in a twin bed again. “What, Dylan?” she muttered.

“Mom left. You need to make breakfast.”

Izzie nodded, barely opening her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair. “Okay. I’ll be right there.” She picked up her phone to check the time and sighed after Dylan left the room. She’d definitely been spoiled being able to sleep late on weekends at Casey’s.

She stood up, hissing as pain shot through her left leg when she took a step. She fell back onto the bed and picked the ace bandage up from her bedside table and wrapped her ankle before standing again, this time preparing herself for the pain.

She left her room and limped to the kitchen, where Morgan was putting Tessa into her highchair. “Thanks,” she muttered to her younger sister.

“I’m the one that’s been getting her up for the last two months,” Morgan told her.

Izzie nodded, managing to bite back a comment about getting everyone up and ready before she was Morgan’s age.

“I want pancakes,” Dylan yelled, bounding into the kitchen.

“How about cereal?” Izzie said, opening the cabinet.

“But I want pancakes.”

“Dyl, I’m in a lot of pain right now. I’m sorry, but I’m not making you pancakes.” She pulled the box of Lucky Charms from the cabinet but Morgan shook her head.

“He doesn’t like those anymore,” she told her.

“Since when?”

Morgan shrugged. “About a month.”

“The marshmallows are gross,” Dylan said.

“Okay,” Izzie muttered, putting the cereal back. “So what do you like?”

“Pancakes,” he said again.

“For the last time, I’m not making you pancakes.”

Morgan reached around Izzie to get the box of Fruity Pebbles, handing it to her sister before pouring herself a bowl of Corn Pops. Izzie took Dylan’s cereal to the table and put it in front of him, dropping into the chair next to him.

“What about milk?” he asked.

Izzie closed her eyes. “Dammit,” she muttered before pushing herself away from the table.

“Ohhh, Izzie said a bad word,” Dylan sing-songed, bouncing in his seat.

“Shut up. I’ll give you a quarter later.” She walked to the refrigerator and pulled milk from the door, pouring some into Dylan’s bowl before handing the carton to Morgan.

“Why are you being so mean?” he asked.

“Because she’s used to living with rich people now,” Morgan said. “They probably have a maid and everything.”

“The Gardners are not rich.” 

“Sure,” Morgan muttered. “You forgot about Tess.”

Izzie sighed and looked at the baby, who was entertaining herself by banging her hand on her empty highchair tray. 

“Do you want me to do it?” Morgan asked her.

“Nope, I got it.” She grabbed the milk carton and returned to the fridge, putting it back before picking a jar of baby food. She poured it into a small plastic bowl, sitting down near Tessa with the bowl and a spoon. She glanced at Morgan, who had stopped eating to watch her. “What? Are you gonna tell me she doesn’t like bananas now?”

Morgan shook her head, looking back down at her own breakfast as Izzie started to feel Tessa, who kept her mouth shut as Izzie held the spoon towards her. “Come on, Tess. I know you’re hungry.” 

Morgan put her bowl into the sink then walked over to them. “Let me do it,” she said.

Rolling her eyes, Izzie stood up to let Morgan take her chair. Tessa immediately opened her mouth to allow Morgan to feed her. “Okay, what the hell?”

“You owe me another quarter,” Dylan told her.

Morgan shrugged. “She hasn’t seen you for two months.”

“That isn’t true.”

“She was asleep when you came to Grandma’s and she barely saw you for a minute last time you were here.”

“Oh, come on, she knows who I am.”

Morgan shrugged again. “I don’t know. Obviously she doesn’t want you to feed her.”

Izzie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, fine. Whatever.” She went to the sink to wash out Morgan’s bowl then put it on the drying rack. She left the kitchen, going to the living room and falling onto the couch, lifting her leg onto the coffee table.

A moment later, Morgan came out of the kitchen carrying Tessa. She put the baby into her playpen then sat next to Izzie on the couch. “You’re not on pain killers, are you?”

Izzie blinked at her sister. “Excuse me?”

“This is how Mom acted when she first started doing them.”

“You don’t remember that. You were like three months old.”

Morgan shrugged. “Are you?”

Izzie shook her head. “They gave me some when I first broke it but they made me feel like crap. I stopped after a couple days.”

“Does it hurt now?”

Izzie nodded. “Not bad enough for painkillers. I’ll get some aspirin later though, probably.”

Morgan stood and went back to the kitchen, returning a moment later with two aspirin and some water. “Don’t expect me to do things for you all the time.”

Izzie grinned, taking the pills from her sister. “Thanks, Mo.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Izzie laughed, putting the water on the table after swallowing the pills. “Thanks for taking care of everything the last couple months.”

Morgan nodded. “Sorry you have to all the time. I don’t make it easy on you, do I?”

Izzie put her arm around her little sister, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. Instead of squirming away as she might have done months earlier, she stayed where she was, leaning against Izzie’s shoulder.

Dylan came into the room, turning on the television and sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table to watch cartoons.

Izzie smiled, kissing Morgan’s head once more quickly. “I’ll be right back.” She pushed herself off the couch and returned to her room, picking up her phone where she’d left it to send Casey a quick text.

 **Iz:** I miss you.

Casey didn’t immediately answer. Izzie expected she was running. Or still sleeping.

Izzie returned to the couch, sitting next to Morgan again. “Dylan, turn the TV down.”

Dylan turned to look at Izzie then sighed and turned the volume down.

Morgan laughed softly. “Welcome back.”

“Thanks,” Izzie muttered, shaking her head.

Izzie phone buzzed with a new message, she smiled as she opened it.

 **Newton:** Gross.

Then, a moment later.

 **Newton:** I miss you too.


	18. Chapter 18

Casey sighed softly, her eyes going unfocused on the homework in her lap as Izzie moved her foot against her leg as they laid on her bed. “What are you doing?” Casey asked, her eyes not moving away from her paper.

“Nothing. I miss being able to stretch out.”

Casey reached down to push Izzie’s foot away from her leg, sighing when it returned as if it was magnetized there. She shook her head, clearing her throat as she tried to read the paper in front of her. She’d read the same sentence three times when Izzie’s foot started moving up and down her leg. She shook her head and moved her leg so that Izzie’s was pinned underneath it.

“Ow,” Izzie said, wincing as she reached down to rub her trapped leg.

“It was your other leg,” Casey reminded her without looking at her.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll keep feet to myself,” Izzie said, pulling her leg free.

“I appreciate it.”

Izzie let out a soft sigh, stretching her neck then taking off her uniform blazer, tossing it to the foot of the bed before loosening her tie and unbuttoning the top couple buttons on her shirt. “It’s hot in here,” she said, pushing her hair away from her shoulders and neck.

“Stop it,” Casey muttered.

“Stop what? You know I hate this uniform and I don’t have clothes here anymore, I can’t even change.”

“Do you want to borrow a pair of shorts or something?”

Izzie shook her head. “You know what I really miss about living here?” she asked. Casey glanced at her and raised her eyebrows before turning back to her homework. “I don’t get to kiss you good morning or good night. And now we can’t even kiss at school without worrying about getting in trouble.”

Casey blinked, again having trouble focusing on the papers in her lap. She’d missed that too, she had to fight herself from texting Izzie to meet her in the bathroom when she’d let her mind wander during a particularly boring History lesson.

She glanced at Izzie, who was stretched across the bed, scratching her collarbone so that her shirt showed off a little more skin at the base of her neck. “Oh, come on. You’re doing that on purpose.”

“What am I doing?” Izzie asked innocently.

“You know what.”

Izzie shook her head. “I’m just laying here.”

“Didn’t you come over to do homework?”

“I asked if I could come over after school, you said you had homework and I said alright,” Izzie said with a shrug. “It’s not my fault you do your homework so slowly.”

“Maybe if you weren’t distracting me so much I’d be done by now.”

“We lived together for two months and you’re distracted by me just laying here?”

“Yes, because you’re not…” Casey trailed off and sighed, taping her pen against her paper. “Oh, screw it,” she said with a sigh, pushing her homework away and turning to kiss Izzie.

Izzie smiled against Casey’s lips, sliding her arms around her as Casey moved partially on top of her.

“Shut up,” Casey muttered, not separating their lips.

“I didn’t say anything,” Izzie whispered.

“I know. Still. Shut up.”

Izzie laughed softly, one hand moving to Casey’s hair as she deepened the kiss, the other tugging at the sweater Casey wore. “You had to wear the pullover today,” she gasped.

“Sorry.” Casey sat up and quickly pulled the navy sweater off, tossing it away. “I’ll never wear it again.”

“Good,” Izzie said, a bit breathlessly as she pulled Casey back to kiss her again, her hands moving between them to undo Casey’s tie then pulled open a couple buttons.

“Someone’s impatient.”

“I can’t help it,” Izzie told her, untucking Casey’s shirt from her skirt. “I’m used to sleeping next to you now, being able to reach over and touch you whenever I want. Also, I can’t believe we’ve been laying here in our uniforms this whole time.”

“It's been like half an hour and if you wanted to change so bad, you could have just told me.”

“Stop talking,” Izzie grunted.

“You’re the one talking.”

Izzie rolled her eyes, finishing unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging out of it, leaving it where it fell onto the bed. She laid back, raising a silent eyebrow to Casey, who nodded. 

“Yeah, okay. Got it.” Casey kissed her again. “But you were the one talking.”

“Shut up.” Izzie hooked her leg around Casey’s, her hands moving to the front of Casey's shirt, opening the last of the buttons.

Casey pulled away suddenly, sitting up slightly when she heard the faint sound of the front door opening and closing. “Did you hear that?”

Izzie stayed silent for a moment then shook her head. “Hear what?”

“I thought I heard um…” She shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“Hey,” Izzie said softly, placing her hand against Casey’s cheek when she turned to look at the closed bedroom door. “I just want to remind you, you have a half naked girl in your bed.” She let her hand slide to Casey’s shoulder, underneath her open shirt. “Who really, really misses you.” She pressed her lips softly to Casey’s neck then moved to her jaw then cheek before finally kissing her lips again.

Casey let out a soft sigh as they fell back onto the bed. Izzie started to push Casey’s shirt off when the door opened. “Hey, Case, are you… oh.”

They quickly sprang apart when Elsa entered the room, Casey tugged her shirt closed while Izzie tried to position her arms to cover herself before pulling the blanket up.

“Hi, Izzie,” Elsa said as if she’d just walked in on them innocently watching a movie.

“Hey,” Izzie muttered, looking at the wall. She pushed her hair behind her ear, keeping her arm in front of her face.

“We were just… changing.” Casey closed her eyes. “Um… what… what’s wrong?”

“Never mind. It’s not important.” Elsa turned to leave. “Izzie, are you staying for dinner?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you,” Izzie said quickly, still looking at the wall. When the door closed again, Izzie fell forward, her face in the blanket over top of her.

“Told you I heard something,” Casey mumbled.

“I’ll take those shorts now,” Izzie said, her face still in the blanket.

Casey rolled out of bed, opening her dresser and tossing a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt to Izzie before putting on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on herself. She turned to Izzie, who still hadn’t moved and climbed back on the bed, crawling over to her to kiss her shoulder gently. “I just hope my mom doesn’t try to make you feel better by telling you about the time she had a girlfriend,” Casey said softly.

Izzie lifted her head. “Wait, what?”

"Please don't make me talk about it."

Izzie blinked as she pulled Casey's shirt on and changed into the shorts. "I thought I was never gonna be able to look your mom in the eye before, now I really won't be able to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. The Casey and Izzie that live in my head just wanted to make out.


	19. Chapter 19

“Under the Sea?” Casey said as she and Izzie passed under a banner for the upcoming prom before stopping at her locker. “They really dug deep with the theme, didn’t they? Was Starry Night taken?”

“Yeah,” Izzie laughed, leaning against the locker next to Casey’s. “So cheesy, right? I mean, prom. The whole thing it’s… it’s archaic. Totally overrated.” 

Casey laughed softly, getting a book out of her locker. “You want to go, don’t you?”

Izzie scoffed. “No. Like I said, it’s stupid and…”

“And you want go,” Casey said, turning to look at her with a smile.

“Kinda,” Izzie muttered. When Casey sighed, she shook her head. “We totally don’t have to. I mean, we can do literally anything else that night.”

Casey shrugged. “Whatever you want. I left my Econ book at home, can I borrow yours?” she asked, closing her locker.

Izzie nodded and Casey started towards her locker without her. “Hey,” Izzie called, walking quickly after her, hissing in pain. “My ankle’s still sore, can you wait up?”

“Sorry,” Casey told her, stopping near her locker. “I just don’t want to be late.”

“You won’t be late, nerd. There’s plenty of time.” Izzie glanced at Casey, who was standing nearby, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, as she put her combination in. “What’s wrong with you? Do you need to pee?”

“What? No.” Casey stopped bouncing and scratched the back of her neck. “Like I said don’t want to be late. Maybe we’ll even make it a whole week without getting in trouble.”

Izzie laughed softly. “Yeah, maybe.” She pulled her locker open, smiling when she saw a rainbow-colored sign taped to the stack of books:  
_This might sound gay but will you go to the prom with me?  
– Newton_

Izzie smiled and turned to look at her girlfriend. “Are you promposing to me?”

“I know, it’s cheesy and stupid,” Casey said, mocking Izzie.

“Don’t forget archaic and overrated.”

Casey nodded. “That too. Look if you don’t want to go, that’s fine. I just…” she started, getting cut off when Izzie kissed her. “What happened to no more kissing at school?” she whispered.

Izzie shrugged. “We gave it a shot. Doesn’t work for me.” She kissed her once more quickly then turned back to her locker.

“So was that a yes, cause…”

“That was a yes.”

Casey grinned. “I can wear my tweed suit.”

“Do it and I’ll kill you,” Izzie told her, pulling out her Econ book and holding towards Casey.

“What’s that?”

“My Econ book. You said you needed to borrow it.”

“Oh, I don’t need it,” Casey said, shaking her head. “I just needed to make sure you opened your locker.”

“Dork.” Izzie laughed softly and returned the book to her locker then closed it. 

“Elsa caught me making that sign. She’s already all jazzed about doing your hair,” Casey told her as they started to walk down the hall, her arm around Izzie’s shoulders as Izzie’s came around her waist.

“Wait. Your mom wants to do my hair?”

“Yeah. I mean, she offered just to save a couple bucks.”

“So I’m gonna have to be alone with your mom, possibly for hours?”

Casey shrugged. “I guess it depends what you want her to do.”

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate it but… after she walked in on us the other day…”

“Hey, you’re the one who made dinner awkward by not looking away from your plate then faking a phone call and running out. Besides, prom isn’t for a few weeks. She’ll probably forget.”

“No, she won’t,” Izzie said.

“She won’t,” Casey agreed. “I’m just trying to make you feel better.”

Izzie shook her head. “Well, thanks for trying.”

“Alright, so do you want me to tell her you don’t want her to do your hair because you don’t want to be in the same room as her for too long? I mean, I don’t blame you because I’ve never wanted to do that.”

“She saw me naked.”

“You weren’t completely naked. I know that doesn’t help but you weren’t naked.” Casey stopped walking, removing her arm from around Izzie’s shoulders to take her hand and pull her to a stop. “Come here,” she said softly, pulling Izzie towards her to hug her. “You know if you never come over again it’s just gonna get even weirder right?”

Izzie leaned against her shoulder and nodded. “You’re gonna move out eventually, right?”

“That’s over a year away though.” Casey kissed the side of Izzie’s head. “Look, just don’t be all weird about it, it’ll blow over.”

“Really?”

“Maybe.” She pulled back to look at Izzie. “So anyway, if I can’t wear the tweed suit, I’m gonna get one of those powder blue tuxes with the ruffle shirt.” 

“No,” Izzie told her, laughing softly.

“Why not? We both look good in blue.”

“Yeah, but you should wear something from this century.” She took Casey’s hand and started walking again.

“If I have to,” Casey said with a sigh.

“If you ever want to be seen with me in public again, you have to.”

“Alright, you can pick out my clothes.”

"Of course I am. I’m a little offended that you ever thought I wouldn’t.”

“You say that like I can’t dress myself.”

“I mean… you do own a tweed suit.”

“That I bought as a joke.”

Izzie looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “And if I didn’t specifically tell not to, would you wear it?”

Casey paused. “I feel unsafe answering that question.”

Izzie laughed softly, leaning up to kiss Casey’s cheek quickly. “You’re so lucky you have me.”

Casey smiled, letting go of Izzie’s hand to put her arm around her. “Yeah, I am.”

\-----------

“You’re seriously doing this?”

Casey sighed when she heard the voice behind her as she stood in line to purchase prom tickets. She shook her head, facing forward. 

“So what, are you going with Izzie?” Nate asked.

Casey rolled her eyes. “No, I’m going with a duck I found by the lake.”

Behind her, Nate laughed. “You know she’s just gonna dump you, right?”

“The duck? I don’t know, our connection is pretty strong.”

“Izzie. You know she doesn’t even really like girls.”

Casey chuckled. “I actually have it on pretty good authority that she does.”

“She’s gonna get bored and she’s just gonna go on to the next shiny thing that grabs her attention.”

“Then I’ll be sure to polish myself regularly,” she said, still not looking at him. “Thanks for the tip.”

“I’m just trying to do you a favor.”

Casey glanced back at him and shook her head. “I’m so upset right now that you don’t have a drink I can bop.”

“You know I’m right.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure you’ve never been right about anything in your life. Especially this.”

“Look, I know Izzie…” he started but Casey shook her head.

“You really don’t,” she interrupted. “It’s really sad that you can know someone as long as you’ve known Izzie but still somehow not actually know anything about them.”

Nate scoffed. “You got a lot of nerve, telling me I don’t know her.”

Casey finally turned to face him. “Alright, here's an easy one. What’s her brother’s name?”

He shrugged. “Derek.”

“Wow, not even close.”

“So, who cares about her brother?”

“Izzie does. And the fact that you don’t get that says everything.” She turned around as she was next in line to buy the tickets and handed the money to the student selling them. She turned back to him as he walked up to the table. “And by the way? The fact that you even felt like we had to have this conversation is pathetic. I feel bad for your date and not just because she has to spend a whole night with you.”

Nate rolled his eyes as Casey walked away. “Just one,” he muttered, after Casey turned the corner.


	20. Chapter 20

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Crowley asked, walking over to where Izzie was stretching before practice. “Your note said two weeks.”

“Two weeks until competition,” Izzie stressed, standing up. “This is practice. My doctor said I could run in a few days, it’s been over a week.”

Crowley’s eyes went to the bandage wrapping Izzie’s ankle. “It’s just a precaution. I’m good.”

“Look, I don’t want you to mess anything up getting back to it too early. If you want to wait until next week, wait until next week.”

Izzie let out a quick breath. “What if I promise to sit out if I have any pain?”

“Against my better judgement,” Crowley started. “Fine. Make sure Gardner knows it’s your turn to use the brain you two are sharing.”

Izzie joined the team on the track, receiving a few high fives and hugs welcoming her back to practice. Casey stood nearby but away from the crowd around Izzie, stretching her arms, she looked at Crowley, who tilted her head towards Izzie. Casey shrugged and gave her a thumbs up.

\----------

“Maybe you should have waited,” Casey said as she sat on a bench in the locker room, Izzie’s foot in her lap as she held an ice pack to it.

Izzie shook her head, laying across the bench with one arm behind her head. “I’m fine. It’s stiff, the doctor said that was normal.”

“You’d tell me if you were really hurt, right?”

“Of course I would. You know me too well, you’d know something was up even if I tried to hide it.”

Casey nodded and touched her ankle softly through the bandage. “It feels swollen.”

“Swelling’s normal too.”

“You know, maybe my dad could take a look at it, make sure everything looks alright.”

Izzie sighed softly. “You were in the room with me. You know what the doctor said.”

“I know he said take it easy for a couple weeks. I shouldn’t have let you run today.”

“Excuse me, you let me?”

“You know what I mean.”

Izzie sighed, shaking her head. “I know what you mean but you have no idea what I feel like right now. I can’t not run.”

“I know. I’m not telling you not to run. I’m just saying, maybe take it easy for a while. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself worse.”

“You know I can’t afford to take it easy. You do realize that, right? The year’s almost over and if I finish this year benched, they could take my scholarship away and I won’t be back here next year.”

Casey only nodded, looking at Izzie’s foot in her lap.

“You know what, that’s enough ice,” Izzie suddenly announced, moving her leg so she was straddling the bench then took the ice pack from Casey. She tossed it into the bag on the floor before zipping it. “I have to go. The sitter’s been there all day.”

“Want a ride?”

Izzie shook her head as she put her shoe on. “I’ll catch the bus.”

“You’ll get there faster if I drive you.”

“Yeah. I’ll take the bus,” Izzie told her, pulling her duffle bag onto her shoulder before walking out of the locker room, trying to walk fast enough to hide her limp.

\----------

Casey groaned softly, rolling over when she heard her phone chime with a new message. She picked up her phone, blinking as the screen lit up in her dark room.

 **Iz:** Meet me at the track.

Casey let out a soft breath and rolled out of her bed, pulling a sweatshirt over top of the tank top and shorts she’d worn to bed. She put her sneakers on then carefully opened her door, hoping both of her parents were asleep. She snuck downstairs, glancing quickly into the kitchen to make sure no one was there then slipped out the front door.

When she got to the stadium at Clayton, Izzie was sitting on a bench near the track, waiting for her but facing the other direction. She carefully approached her from behind and cleared her throat. “Are you still mad at me?”

Izzie shook her head, glancing up at her. “I never really was. I’m just frustrated with myself. You know, just want to run again and everyone’s telling me I can’t and I… I just need to know that I can do it without everyone staring at me like they’re waiting for me to faceplant.”

“Well, I wasn’t waiting for you to. I was hoping you wouldn’t.” Casey let out a breath and sat next to her. “So what are we doing here?”

“My best time on the 400-meter was 56.7 seconds.”

Casey nodded. “I know. 1.3 seconds slower than me.”

Izzie let out a quick laugh then shook her head. “If can get within five seconds of my old time, I know I can get there again.”

“This isn’t a good idea,” Casey told her softly.

“No offense but it’s not your choice.” Izzie stood up. “So do you want to race me or time me?”

“Neither,” Casey told her with a hollow laugh.

“Again, not your choice. You can watch me or you can do it with me, but I’m doing this.”

Casey nodded and stood up, walking to the starting line with Izzie. “3, 2, 1, go? You count.” Izzie nodded and counted down, Casey started the stopwatch on her FitBit before they both started running.

Casey heard Izzie just behind her, she slowed down a bit, just enough for Izzie to be running in time with her. Izzie’s foot hit the white line first, both girls jogged to a stop before Casey hit the timer on her FitBit then turned to Izzie, smiling. “Great job, babe.” She moved to hug her but Izzie shoved her away.

“Why did you do that?” she demanded.

“Do what?” Casey asked innocently.

“I’m not stupid, Casey. You fell back.”

“No, I didn’t,” she said quickly, trying to think of an excuse. “I uh… my foot caught on the track.”

Izzie just stared at her, breathing heavily and clearly fuming.

Casey shook her head, running a hand through her hair. “Look, you just ran 400 meters in under 60 seconds. Last week couldn’t even stand by yourself.” 

“I know. I know what I did. I don’t need you to make me feel better, okay? You never had a problem beating me before.”

“I was just…”

“I know what you were doing. We’re going again.”

“Izzie…”

“We’re going again,” Izzie insisted. “And this time, you’re not gonna throw it.”

“Does it really matter who won? You said you wanted to get within five seconds and you’re within three.”

“And you ruined it. I would have been fine if you beat me, I was expecting it. What I’m not fine with, is you cheating yourself.”

Casey sighed. “I’m sorry, okay? But I’m not gonna risk you getting hurt in the middle of the night because you pushed yourself too hard. And we’re also technically trespassing, so all around that would be bad.”

“Fine,” Izzie said, crossing her arms. She crossed the track, wincing a bit as the adrenaline of the race wore off, she turned her back to Casey, trying to hide it.

“Scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?”

Izzie released a quick breath. “Two.”

Casey chuckled. “Liar.”

“Fine, two and a half. I brought an instant ice pack, it’s over at the other bench,” Izzie told her as she walked to bench closest to them. Casey jogged over to the other side of the track to pick up Izzie’s bag, bringing it back to her.

“So do you want me to…” she asked as she sat down next to her, pulling the ice pack out of the bag then pressing down on it to activate it.

Biting her lip, Izzie nodded, raising her foot to rest in Casey’s lap. Casey gingerly removed her shoe then held the ice to her ankle. “I’m sorry I was such a bitch to you,” she said after a moment.

“I think if the situation was reversed, I’d be the same way. I mean, I only had to take six weeks off with my appendix and I was ready to jump off the walls.”

“You didn’t have to walk on your stomach.”

Casey nodded. “Fair.”

“You can totally say no after the way I acted today but can we go back to your place? I just really miss being close to you.”

Casey nodded. “Can you walk?”

Izzie chuckled softly. “What if I said I couldn’t?”

Casey leaned over to kiss her quickly. “Add another piggyback ride to the ones you owe me.”


	21. Chapter 21

“All Connor had to do was get a periwinkle tie but the tie he bought is lilac. Can you believe that? I specifically told him my dress is periwinkle.”

Casey and Izzie looked at each other as their teammate talked about her prom dress as they sat next to each other on at the lunch table they shared with the rest of the track team, Casey had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing.

“What color are you guys wearing?”

Casey blinked, staring at Sophia when she realized she was talking to her and Izzie. “Oh um…” Casey looked at Izzie, who shrugged. “We don’t know yet.”

“You don’t know?” Quinn asked, her mouth falling open in shock.

“The dance isn’t for a few weeks, we have time,” Casey said with a shrug.

“We’ve all had our dresses for a year.”

Casey chuckled softly. “You’re kidding me.” Izzie nudged her softly and mouthed _designer_ , Casey nodded. “Right,” she said softly.

“Izzie wouldn’t go with us but maybe that’s for the best. I mean, last year we expected you to be going with Nate. Or at least, you know, a guy,” Penelope said. “No offense, Casey,” she added quickly.

“Kinda taken,” Casey told her. “I mean, what’s the difference?”

“Well, if Izzie had ordered her dress already, you’d have no time to get one. How are you doing that anyway? Are you both wearing dresses? Same color? Same style? I mean, you don’t want to get there looking like twins, right?”

“Oh, I was planning on wearing a diaper,” Casey deadpanned. “That’s not a problem, right, babe?” she asked, putting an arm around Izzie’s chair.

Izzie shook her head at her girlfriend. “We haven’t talked about it. We’ll figure it out.”

“So does that mean no diaper?”

Izzie laughed. “You’re such a dork.” She leaned over to kiss her quickly. Casey snatched the bowl of fruit from Izzie’s tray before pulling away. “Hey! Get your own.”

“I had my own but I finished it.”

“So you steal mine?” Izzie took the bowl back and picked up a piece of fruit, putting it into Casey’s mouth.

“Sometimes I miss it when you two hated each other,” Quinn told them with a laugh.

“What are you talking about?” Casey asked, grabbing another piece of fruit from Izzie and laughing when she smacked her hand. “We can’t stand each other.” Removing her arm from around Izzie, Casey took her phone out of the backpack hanging on the back of her chair. 

Izzie raised an eyebrow at her as she typed into her phone, then laughed when she heard her phone ping with a new message alert as Casey put hers face down on the table. Izzie fished her phone out of her bag and looked at the message on the screen.

 **Newton:** Shopping tonight?

Izzie laughed again then nodded.

“Are you guys sexting?” Quinn asked incredulously.

“Right in front of our salads?” Penelope said.

Casey’s head fell onto the table. “I hate all of you.”

\-------------

“I think I found it,” Izzie called from the dressing room.

Casey laughed, poking through a rack of clothes. “Yeah? You said that about the last three,” she said, looking up as Izzie walked out of the room, she fell sideways into the rack when she saw her, wearing a floor length deep wine-purple dress, lacy on top with mesh that gave an illusion to less fabric covering her chest than there was.

Izzie laughed as Casey straightened herself and fixed the rack, trying to play it off as if the rack had suddenly rolled away by itself. “That’s a good reaction.”

“Yeah,” Casey mumbled, staring at her girlfriend. “Yeah… yeah, that’s good.”

“So you like this one?”

Casey didn’t say anything for a moment, still staring at Izzie. When she realized she was talking to her, Casey shook herself then nodded. “No, yeah. Yeah. I… I like that one.”

“Good,” Izzie said, laughing softly. “So, it also comes in navy. I’ve been thinking about what Penelope said, do you think we should wear the same dress in different colors? I don’t know.”

“What?” Casey asked, only half listening.

“Do you want to try on some dresses now?”

“No,” Casey told her, shaking her head.

“Okay, I know you were kidding about the diaper… at least I think you were.”

“Would you kill me if I wanted to wear a suit?”

Izzie shook her head, shrugging. “Whatever you want. I mean, as long as you’re comfortable and luckily, I know the tweed is not comfortable. Although I am kind of surprised you want to wear a tie outside of school. I thought you hated them”

“Dammit. I forgot about the tie.”

“You’d look pretty cute in a bow tie,” Izzie suggested.

Casey laughed. “You think I’d be able to tie a bow tie? That’s cute.”

“Who can? I think most of them clip or snap or something. We’ll figure it out, I’m gonna change.” She disappeared back into the dressing room, returning a moment later with the dress over her arm. “Come on, let’s go find you something sexy.”

“Well, that could easily be anything I wear.”

\-------------

“Oh, you’re back,” Elsa said as Casey and Izzie walked through the front door, both carrying garment bags and Casey carrying a large shopping bag. “Let me see. Let me see what you got!”

Casey blinked at her mother, taking a step back. “No.”

“What do you mean no? Why not?”

“Cause you’re scaring Izzie.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Elsa waved her hand dismissively at her daughter. “Come on, let me see your dresses.”

“Only one dress, actually,” Casey told her before opening the bag she held to show Elsa a black suit.

“You got a suit?”

“I had to stop her from getting the one with Stormtrooper helmets all over it,” Izzie told her.

“Which was a horrible decision,” Casey said. “We’ll never end up on someone’s Pinterest prom dream board.”

“And that’s a chance I’m willing to take,” Izzie said. “I compromised though, black suit and a shirt that matches my dress, she wouldn’t have to wear a tie and she got Chuck Taylor’s.” Izzie pulled a black shoe box out of the bag to show Elsa the dark maroon canvas high-tops.

“No Stormtroopers, it’s hardly a compromise,” Casey said, making Izzie roll her eyes.

“The whole way home,” Izzie sighed. “Meanwhile the girl with recently broken leg got four-inch heels.”

“Hey, that was your choice.”

When Izzie rolled her eyes, Elsa nodded. “I know how you feel, sweetie. I’ve had to deal with this for 16 years.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m delightful,” Casey said with a smirk. “Come on, let’s go put this stuff away.” She and Izzie started walking up the stairs, Elsa went into the kitchen. “See, you talked to my mom without it being weird. I told you her walking in on us would blow over.”

“I talked about you. As amazing as you are, I don’t think I’d be able to talk about you for very long. There’s not much I know about you that she doesn’t know too.”

Casey shrugged as they turned into her bedroom. “I guess my sexual prowess is off the table.”

Izzie laughed softly. “You’re such a pain in the ass.”

“But I’m your pain in the ass.”

Izzie stared at her, shaking her head. “No. With the sexual thing… no. Never say that again.”

Casey laughed. “Get your mind out of the gutter. What’s wrong with you?”

“Guess I’ve been hanging out with you too much.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but that’s a problem you're gonna have for a while.”

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent so much time "shopping" for their prom outfits instead of actually writing, so here's Izzie's dress and Casey's suit. Please excuse my horrible Photoshop skills. I miss Polyvore https://i.ibb.co/bFSTLRG/cazzieprom.jpg


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no concept of time anymore, both in real life and in this story. So it's Casey's birthday now. I don't know.

“I’m just saying, Crowley wouldn’t approve of you waking me up at 3:15.”

“But the ritual!”

Casey sighed as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen with Sam on her heels. “I thought the ritual would end when you moved out.”

“Why would it end? It’s a ritual. It can’t just end,” Sam said. “Is this about last year? This won’t be like last year. Especially because I’m almost certain Mom won’t be throwing you a party again.”

“Hey, birthday girl.” Elsa smiled as they walked into the kitchen. “17 already. Oh, I can’t believe it.”

Casey shook her head, sitting down at the table as Sam walked to the refrigerator. “We don’t have to make a big deal out of it.”

“Oh, come on! You’re 17! And your birthday’s on a Saturday, so no school. You can just spend the whole day with your family.”

“As tempting as that sounds, Izzie’s gonna be here soon and I actually like spending time with her so...” Casey said with a shrug.

“What are you two up to today?”

“I don’t know. She won’t tell me.”

Sam put a glass in front of Casey with a bendy straw. “Your birthday chocolate milk.”

Casey sighed softly. “Why can’t I be lactose intolerant?”

There was a knock on the door, Casey rose to answer until she heard her father calling from the steps that he’d answer it. A moment later, Izzie walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, birthday girl.” Izzie smiled as she walked to Casey and kissed her before looking at the milk on the table. “Ew, what is that?”

“Birthday chocolate milk,” Sam told her.

“Oh,” Izzie said, sounding a bit disgusted.

Casey cleared her throat, motioning to Sam. “Try again.”

“Oh!” Izzie smiled. “That looks really good. I wish I could have some.”

“Well, that glass is for Casey,” Sam said. “It’s only for birthdays but I guess I can make you a glass on your birthday.”

“You overshot,” Casey muttered.

Doug walked into the kitchen and kissed Casey’s cheek quickly. “Happy birthday, kiddo. Sorry, I’d love to spend some time with you but I gotta go.”

“Wait!” Sam called as his father turned to leave. “You’re forgetting the Casey Sandwich again.”

“Okay, anything called a Casey Sandwich I need to be in on,” Izzie said.

“It’s family only,” Sam told her, Izzie nodded and took a step back.

“Izzie is family, bud,” Doug told him, making Izzie smile.

“No, she isn’t,” Sam said. “Teen marriage is illegal in Connecticut without parental consent and I’m fairly certain neither of you allowed it.”

“That’s not…” Doug started but he shook his head. “Never mind. It’s Casey’s birthday and I’m sure Izzie participating in the ritual would make her happy, right, Case?”

Casey nodded. “It would.”

Sam hesitated. “I suppose an additional person wouldn’t do any harm. Though logistically, I don’t know how a five-person sandwich would work.”

Casey sighed and stood up. “Fine, now there’s more room. Hurry.”

Izzie hesitated, watching Casey’s family hug her from all angles before she rushed over to hug her girlfriend.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Casey announced. “Dad, you said you had to go.”

They all separated from each other, Casey sat back down as Doug went to give Elsa a quick kiss before leaving.

“Izzie, it’s lucky you’re here even if you aren’t really family. You can hide the Ickle Bickle,” Sam told her, holding the tiny plastic gorilla out to her.

“Sam, I don’t think she wants to…” Elsa started but Izzie took the figurine from him.

“I’d love to,” Izzie told him.

Sam watched Izzie walk out of the kitchen before he walked over to his sister. “Did I hear you say she’s taking you out today? What time will you be back?”

“I’m not sure. She made it sound like it would be an all day thing.”

When Sam started fidgeting, Elsa stepped forward. “Remember what we talked about last year, about it being Casey’s day? She wants to spend the day with Izzie.”

“I guess,” Sam said hesitantly. “Last year you were at school most of the day, so I guess there won’t be much difference.”

Izzie returned to the kitchen and smiled at Sam. “Okay, Ickle Bickle hidden.”

“Good. Thank you,” he said. “What time are you planning to be back from your date?”

“I don’t know.” Izzie sat next to Casey and put one arm around her chair. “What time is your curfew?” she teased.

“Eleven o’clock on Saturdays,” Sam said automatically. “That’s over 16 hours. What date lasts for 16 hours? You’ll be tired when you come back. We won’t have time to finish everything. What about your birthday comic?” 

“I… I was kidding,” Izzie stammered quickly. “We’ll be back in plenty of time for you to finish everything, I promise.”

“Why don’t we look at the comic now?” Casey said.

“It’s not ready yet!” Sam said, shaking his head as he started pacing.

“Why don’t you two go find the Ickle Bickle?” Elsa suggested. “That way Casey and Izzie can get an early start and maybe they’ll be back earlier.”

Sam stopped walking and looked at Izzie. “Are any of your plans time sensitive?”

“We can move some things around.”

“I guess that’ll work.” He nodded, seemingly satisfied with Izzie’s answer. “Ickle Bickle time?”

When Casey nodded, Sam ran off to find it. “Where is it?” she whispered, turning to Izzie.

“I’m not helping you cheat,” Izzie told her. “Go.”

Casey sighed and stood up, shuffling into the living room. Elsa sat at the table across from Izzie, making the girl stiffen slightly. “Sweetie, you know there’s no reason for you to be uncomfortable around me, right?”

Izzie forced herself to nod. “No, yeah. Yeah… yeah, I know.”

“Like I told you girls when you were staying here, I’m not completely clueless. Sex is natural and beautiful and nothing to be embarrassed about. And sex between two women is…”

Izzie froze. Was she actually about to get the sex talk from her girlfriend’s mother? “Yeah,” she managed to rasp out. “Yeah… it’s… we’re good. We’ve… got it under control. It’s good. Casey’s good. I don’t mean good like she’s good at… not that she’s not… but she… she’s just good. She’s really good.” She released a quick breath. “I’m gonna stop talking now.” Izzie glanced into the living room, hoping she hadn’t hidden the Ickle Bickle too well.

“Well, I’m glad you two are… good.”

“Ickle Bickle Beanstock!” Izzie sighed in relief when she heard Sam’s voice from upstairs. “Ickle Bickle Beanstock! Ickle Bickle Beanstock!”

He ran into the kitchen holding the tiny gorilla and showed it to Izzie and Elsa, then to Casey, who walked in shortly after him. 

“Where was it?” Elsa asked him.

“Underneath Casey’s pillow on the left side of her bed. Strange place to hide it.”

"Your pillow, of course," Casey muttered, she smiled at Izzie and shook her head. “Ready to go?” Izzie nodded and stood as Casey grabbed her car keys. “See you tomorrow,” she called to her mother and Sam as they walked towards the door.

“Tomorrow?” Sam yelled. “No, you need to come home tonight!”

“We will be,” Izzie called back, shaking her head as she gave Casey a gentle shove out the door. “You’re so mean.”

Casey laughed. “So where are we off to?”

Izzie shook her head, taking the keys from Casey. “I’m driving.”

“Where are we going?” Casey asked as she walked to the passenger side of the car.

“Remember that night you took me to see the stars?”

“It’s not even seven o’clock in the morning. To look at the stars, we’d have to go to Australia. I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed but we definitely won’t be back today.”

Izzie shook her head. “You’ll see when we get there,” she said, repeating the same words Casey had told her that night.

\----------

Casey glanced around as Izzie parked the car in front of a 7-Eleven, then she smiled when she realized where they were. “Seriously? We had to come here first thing in the morning?”

Izzie shrugged. “I wanted to spend the day with you and I felt like starting at the place where we started. I know you didn’t think so, but I always thought Slurpee night was kind of our first date.”

Casey laughed softly and nodded. “You were all I could think about all summer. Even though I was with…” she trailed off and shook her head. “Then you came back from Florida and acted like nothing happened and…”

“I was scared. You know that. When we were in that stupid fight last year, I knew. I was so confused but I think I knew, even back then, I knew I was falling for you, because just being without you was so miserable.”

“Me too,” Casey said softly.

“And I really regretted not being able to kiss you on your last birthday. I’m just happy I get to do this year.”

Casey laughed. “So what are you waiting for?”

Izzie giggled then leaned over the center console to kiss her. “You get 17 kisses today.”

“Dork,” Casey said, leaning her forehead against Izzie’s.

“Also, I wanted to play our song for you.”

Casey raised an eyebrow. “We have a song?”

“Yep,” Izzie said simply as she picked up her phone and scrolled through a playlist on her music app.

“I didn’t know we had a song.”

“We do. You’ve just never heard it.” Izzie turned the volume up on her phone and hit play, laying her phone between them as music filled the car.

“Isn’t this song old?”

“Not as old as you,” Izzie said quickly. “Shut up, listen to it.”

Casey went silent, looking at Izzie when she heard her singing along softly. 

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better  
'Cause I love the way you call me baby  
And you take me the way I am_

When Izzie realized Casey was watching her, she quickly stopped singing. She bit her lip, blushing as she looked out the window. She felt Casey’s fingers graze over hers, she smiled to herself as she turned her hand to link their fingers, holding hands just as they did on Slurpee night.

“Well, the line about Rogaine ruins is a little,” Casey said, squeezing Izzie’s hand as the song ended. “Where did you even find this?”

Izzie let out a quick chuckle. “My aunt, last summer. When I heard it I thought of you, because you always did like me the way I am. I never had to pretend to be something I wasn’t with you. I never had someone like that before.”

Casey leaned over to kiss her quickly then hit the button on Izzie’s phone to replay the song before getting out of the car and rushing over to Izzie’s side. She pulled the door open and offered her her hand. “Wanna dance?”

Izzie took Casey’s hand and got out of the car, sliding her arms around her as they danced slowly in the parking lot. “We look like dorks,” Casey laughed after a moment.

“Who cares?”

Casey shrugged one shoulder and glanced around, the parking lot was mostly empty. “So what else do you have planned for today? Or are we just gonna spend the next few hours here?”

“Honestly, I don’t really have much planned,” Izzie admitted. “I was just being selfish and wanted to spend the day with you. I don't know, maybe we can catch a movie or go somewhere to eat. I'm really not good at this kinda stuff." She shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip. "Sorry if I ruined your birthday.”

“That’s actually exactly what I wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. I saw a cover of it by one of my favorite YouTubers (Ally Hills) and fell in love with it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what's going on with this chapters. It took me in like seven different directions and a lot of rewrites...

Casey raised an eyebrow as Izzie walked out of Crowley’s office. “Hey, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. What’s up?”

Izzie jumped a bit when she heard Casey’s voice. “Not much. She just wanted to talk about my physical results.”

“Physical?” Casey repeated as they started walking. “You’ve been back at practice for like two weeks. Why are they making you take a physical now?”

“Just making sure I’m okay to compete and that I’m gonna be good for next year. You know, just covering their asses. Making sure I’m not completely damaged goods.”

“You’re not damaged,” Casey said softly. “So what happened?”

Izzie sighed softly, biting her top lip. “Bad news,” she muttered, not looking at Casey.

“Oh no,” Casey said, shaking her head. “No.” Still shaking her head, she pulled Izzie into a tight hug.

“You’re not team captain anymore,” Izzie whispered into her shoulder.

“Wait, what?”

Izzie grinned, pulling back to look at Casey. “I’m officially back on the team, everything’s good. Full scholarship next year, which means I’m captain again.”

“You’re such a fucking jerk.” Casey shook her head but couldn’t help smiling.

Izzie kissed her cheek quickly as they started walking again, Casey’s arm around her shoulders. “We also talked about UCLA.”

“Oh yeah?”

“She thinks I have a pretty good chance of getting in.”

Casey nodded. “I could have told you that. I _did_ tell you that.”

“I know but, you know, I didn’t want to get my hopes up if there was really no chance.”

“Get your hopes up? What happened to it being a pipe dream or whatever?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about something your brother said on your birthday…”

Casey laughed. “I only listen to like 30 percent of what he says.”

“When he thought we got married.” Casey’s arm dropped from around her, Izzie walked a few more steps before she realized Casey had stopped walking. “What’s wrong?”

“I just… we’re in high school and… I just turned 17, you’re still 16, and um… getting married is…”

“Whoa.” Izzie shook her head, walking back to Casey. “Who said anything about getting married?”

“You did! Or Sam did.” She ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head.

“Okay, relax. I’m not proposing or whatever.” Casey nodded but didn’t look completely relieved. “But if I get into UCLA, I do want us to get a place together."

“Oh. Okay. I mean, I kind of thought that was a given.”

“Well, maybe but I just wanted to be sure,” Izzie said with a quick giggle. She bit her lip when she noticed Casey still looked bothered. “What’s going on? Seriously, you can relax. I don’t want to get married for a long time.”

Casey sighed softly then cleared her throat. “I don’t know if I want to get married. Ever.”

“Oh,” Izzie said, a bit taken aback. “That’s fine. I mean, we have a lot of time to talk about this but is there a reason or like…”

Casey shrugged. “You know how things were with my parents when we met.”

“Yeah but they’re fine now.”

“I know but my dad couldn’t even look at my mom… he couldn’t think about her without…” She shook her head, letting out a breath. “I just never want you to hate me.”

“Why would I ever hate you?”

“I already have a history of cheating,” Casey mumbled, starting to look like she was going to be sick.

“Hey,” Izzie said softly. “You’re not your mother. Come here.” She took her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them. “We didn’t sneak around behind Evan’s back, it’s not the same. I’m not gonna reopen old wounds, you know what your mom did. It was messed up. You'd never do that. I know you’d never hurt me but even if something horrible did happen between us, you’d still be my best friend.”

Casey managed a tiny smile, looking away from Izzie. “I don’t want to hurt you but…”

“No. No buts.” She took her face in her hands, making Casey look at her. “You are not your mother,” she told her again. “So, you made a mistake. In my opinion, it was a good mistake, but you were confused and scared and… maybe it’s because I was going through the same thing, but I get it. And your mom isn’t completely horrible. I mean, I know she has her moments but at least she tries. If you’ve got the bad parts of your mom, maybe I do too and if I’m like mine then…” she trailed off, shrugging.

“You aren’t.”

Izzie shrugged again. “I think all we can do is just try to be better. For ourselves and each other.” When Casey nodded, she leaned up to kiss her softly. “You okay?”

“I guess so,” Casey murmured. She almost laughed as Izzie stood on her tiptoes to press their foreheads together. “What are you doing?” she whispered.

“Forehead promising that we’ll never turn into our moms. But even if we do, we’ll always be there for each other.”

Casey put one hand against Izzie’s waist, closing her eyes as she stood with her forehead against hers. “Promise.”

“I didn’t mean to freak you out,” Izzie said softly, pulling back to look at her. “You’ve never said anything about this.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t expecting you to propose to me in the hallway at school before fourth period,” Casey said with a shrug.

“I wasn’t proposing.”

“Then what about what Sam said made you think about us moving in together?”

Izzie let out a breath. “Because I started thinking about being with you, like long term, and not being with you. Like if I stayed here and you went to UCLA… I don’t like the way not being with you looks. I don’t want to be three thousand miles away from you for four years.” She laughed softly and shook her head. “Hell, I can barely stand it when now when I can’t sleep over. If you don’t want to move in with me, I get it but I should warn you, I’ll probably never want to leave your dorm.”

“I already told you want to. I’d miss you too, you know.”

“Would you really miss sleeping next to a human space heater in 100 degree heat?”

“Yeah,” Casey told her, kissing her quickly. “We’ll just have to get a fan. A really big fan.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to upload this chapter twice because I lost part of it the first time it was posted. Sorry if anyone got double notifications.

Casey walked down the stairs behind Izzie, both dressed for prom, hoping they could sneak past her parents. She sighed when she saw Elsa standing at the bottom of the steps, her phone poised to take pictures. 

“Okay, nope,” Casey muttered, turning to go back to her bedroom but Izzie quickly grabbed her hand.

“Stop. Stop, right there,” Elsa told them, making them pause halfway down the stairs so she could take a picture. “Oh, you two look so great.” Izzie smiled while Casey hunched her shoulders and scowled. “Can you smile, please? Izzie, take one step down and stand in front of Casey. Case, put your arms around her.”

Izzie moved to stand where Elsa told her, Casey put her arm around Izzie’s neck in a mock chokehold. Elsa sighed, lowering her phone.

“Okay, very funny. You know what I mean.” Casey let her arm drop back to her side, Izzie grabbed the sleeve of her suit jacket and pulled her arm around her waist and stomach, holding it there. She elbowed her in the stomach, making Casey cough before she smiled.

“Can we go now?” Casey asked when Elsa seemed satisfied with her picture.

“Not yet, come down here.” The girls walked down the last few steps, Elsa fixed Casey’s collar and tucked a strand of hair back into Izzie’s half-up/half-down hairdo. “I’m sure your father has a black tie you can wear,” she told Casey. “You’ll be the only one without a tie.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll survive.” Casey turned to take Izzie’s hand to lead her out the door. “Come on.”

“Wait, wait,” Elsa said quickly. “I have something for you.” She ran into the kitchen, returning quickly holding two small plastic containers. “You can’t go to the prom without flowers.”

“I’m pretty sure we could,” Casey sighed. “Besides, Izzie’s allergic.”

“She is not. She lived here for two months and the flowers in the sunroom never bothered her.”

Casey turned to look at Izzie. “Two months and you couldn’t sneeze once,” she muttered.

Elsa handed Casey the larger of the two containers. “This is for Izzie.” Casey blinked at her mother then handed it to Izzie. “Don’t be difficult, Casey. You know how this works, put it on her.”

Casey removed the white rose with wine colored ribbon from the box, dropping the container on the floor. Elsa took a picture as Casey slid the corsage around Izzie’s wrist then handed Izzie the other box. Izzie removed the matching boutonniere, handing Elsa the container back before she turned to pin the flower to Casey’s lapel. She paused, making sure to hold her hands so she wouldn’t block the flower as Elsa took a picture.

“Thank you, Izzie,” Elsa said, emphasizing her daughter’s girlfriend’s name while shooting Casey a look.

Doug walked through the door, smiling when he saw Izzie and Casey. “Good, I was hoping I wouldn’t miss you two. Wow, you both look gorgeous,” he said, smiling as he stepped around to look at them. “Hang on, let me take a picture.”

Casey rolled her eyes as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Mom already took a ton.”

“Of course she did. You know, I have a tie you can borrow,” he told Casey.

“Nope, we’re leaving,” Casey said quickly, taking Izzie’s hand to quickly pull her out of the house.

\--------

Casey’s mouth fell open as they walked into the ballroom where their prom was being held, the room bathed in shades of light blue and green, the large chandelier in the center of the room had been covered to look like a jellyfish. “Okay, this isn’t as lame as I thought it would be.”

Izzie grinned as she squeezed Casey’s hand. “Wanna dance?”

Casey nodded and let Izzie lead her through the maze of tables to the dance floor, where their classmates were moving to the heavy beat of a hip-hop song. Izzie turned, their hands still linked and pulled Casey’s arm around her, moving her body against Casey’s.

Casey closed her eyes, trying not to think about the last time they’d danced like this in public, at the hotel party the weekend of the regionals track meet. Izzie seemed to read her mind because her hand moved against Casey’s back, holding her just as close as Casey held her.

The song changed to a slow pop song, some students moved off the floor but Izzie’s arms moved to Casey’s shoulders before she could suggest finding their friends or getting something to drink. Casey wrapped her arms around Izzie’s waist as Izzie’s fingers moved into her hair. She laughed softly, biting her lip.

“What?” Casey asked, unable to keep herself from smiling at Izzie’s grin.

Izzie shook her head. “Thank you for coming.”

Casey shrugged. “Well, it’s not exactly water torture.”

“Dancing with me or the prom in general?”

“Toss up,” Casey said with grin.

“There you are!” a familiar voice said, slurring the words a bit.

Casey looked up as Quinn fell into them, one of her arms around both of their shoulders. Izzie looked at Casey, eyebrows raised as she waved a hand in front of her nose at the strong smell of alcohol.

“Someone spike the punch already, Q?” Casey asked.

Quinn turned to look at a table on the far side of the dance floor. “I found them! Guys, I found them!”

Izzie shook her head. “I don’t think they can hear you.”

“But I found you,” Quinn pouted.

“Okay, come on. We’ll go tell them you found us.”

They led Quinn to the table where the track team sat with their dates. “Hey, Liam, you lost this,” Casey told Quinn’s boyfriend, giving her friend a gentle shove towards the boy as she looked around the full table. “Thanks for saving us a seat.”

“We did save you a seat,” Penelope told her, pointing to the single available seat.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Izzie asked Casey, who shook her head.

“You always play rock then get angry when I beat you.” Casey kissed the side of her head quickly then sat down, patting her leg then putting her arm around Izzie when she sat on her lap.

“Sometimes I don’t mind losing.” Izzie laughed softly, kissing the side of Casey’s neck softly, one arm wrapping around her shoulders.

“Maybe because somehow even when you lose, you still manage to get your way.”

“Just one of my many powers.”

Casey grinned and kissed Izzie, pulling away with a groan when she heard someone call Izzie’s name then rolling her eyes when she saw Nate. “What do you want?” she asked him, resting her chin on Izzie’s shoulder.

“To talk to Izzie,” he said.

“So talk.” Izzie leaned further into Casey. “What do you want?”

He shrugged. “Do you want to dance?”

“Dude, seriously?” Casey asked, motioning to her and Izzie’s position. “She’s kinda with me.”

“So what, she’s not allowed to dance unless it’s with you? How about you let Izzie talk?”

Izzie shook her head, her arm still around Casey’s shoulders. “Don’t be an asshole, Nate.”

“Why not?” he asked with a shrug. “You seem to have a thing for assholes.”

“You should really walk away now,” Casey told him.

“What? Am I supposed to be scared of you?” He rolled his eyes. “You know what, who cares? Like I want to get back on that crazy train anyway.”

Casey glared at him and started to stand but Izzie pushed her back down, repositioning herself so it was harder for Casey to move.

“You know, you were always only good for one thing anyway. I don’t even know why I'm wasting my time, you weren’t even that good at that,” he told her before he turned to leave.

Casey shifted Izzie into the chair so quickly she didn’t even realize what had happened until Casey was up and chasing after Nate, shoving him. Izzie quickly ran over and put her hand against Casey’s shoulder to pull her away as Nate turned to look at her.

“Seriously? I’m not gonna fight a girl,” he said. “Even if she does look like a dude,” he added, glancing at Casey’s suit.

Izzie kept her hand against Casey’s shoulder, pushing her back as Casey moved towards Nate again. “You don’t need another strike. He’s not worth it,” she told her, taking her hand. “Dance with me.”

Casey let out a breath and let Izzie lead her back to the dance floor, she looked at where they’d left Nate. Izzie put her finger against her chin, turning her head towards her.

“Look at me, not at him.”

Casey nodded. “Sorry. You know I couldn’t just let him talk to you like that, right?”

“You could have ignored him,” Izzie told her, Casey sighed softly and nodded again. Izzie kissed her quickly. “I probably would have done the same thing if someone was talking to you like that.”

“So you aren’t mad?”

Izzie shrugged. “I’m glad you didn’t hit him.”

“You are mad,” Casey said.

“I just want to forget Nate, all of that, and just be here with you.”

Casey nodded and kissed Izzie’s forehead. She smiled at the song changed to the song Izzie had played for Casey in the car on her birthday. “Nice timing.”

“Did you do this?”

“I might have called the DJ earlier. It was kind of Sam’s suggestion, he said to call to make sure they were gonna play the Chicken Dance because according to him it’s the only song worth dancing to. I called to put in an early request.”

Izzie grinned and kissed her. “You’re amazing.”

“I know.”

Izzie laughed softly, pulling Casey closer to her and leaning her head against her shoulder as they moved slowly to the song. “Are they gonna play the Chicken Dance?”

Casey nodded. “I’m pretty sure there’s a law that they have to.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Iz:** Where are you??  
**Newton:** OMW  
**Newton:** Sorry  
**Newton:** Family stuff…  
**Iz:** Is everything okay?  
**Iz:** ????

Izzie frowned when the message was marked as read but no response came. She leaned her back against Casey’s locker, waiting for her when Nate walked over to the locker next to her. She didn’t look up from her phone, only moving enough so that he could open his locker.

“Not avoiding me today?” he asked.

Izzie shrugged silently, not looking at him. She and Casey had managed to schedule most of their time by her locker so that they would miss seeing Nate. “Just waiting for Casey.”

“So you didn’t break up?”

She blinked at him. “You think I’m standing at her locker because we broke up?”

He shrugged, closing his locker then pulling his backpack strap over one shoulder. “You disappeared after the prom, didn’t go to Quinn’s after party. Thought maybe you had a fight.”

“We decided to call it an early night, went back to her place,” she said simply.

He chuckled softly, taking a step towards her. “Does she really make you happy… that way?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Happier than you made me. But, to be fair, that’s not hard to do.”

“Oh, come on.” He put one hand on the locker behind her, standing close to her. “You know you miss it a little.”

“I don’t know, it never really lasted long enough for me to miss.”

He laughed humorlessly, glancing around quickly to make sure no one had heard Izzie. “You’re just as much of a bitch as your girlfriend. You two deserve each other.”

“Aw, thanks,” Izzie said with a smile. “I’ll let her know you said that.”

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head when he saw Casey approaching them. “Fucking waste of time,” he muttered before walking away.

“What was that about?” she asked.

Izzie shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. “He’s just being a dick because you’re better in bed than he is.”

Casey blinked at her. “Thank you… I think?”

“You’re welcome.” Izzie smiled, moving so Casey could open her locker. “What’s going on? Where have you been? You said there was family stuff then radio silence.”

Casey sighed as she got a book from her locker. “It’s my parents,” she mumbled.

Izzie face fell. “Oh no. What happened? Are they fighting again?” Casey shook her head, Izzie felt her stomach drop. “They’re not divorcing, are they?”

“Worse.”

Izzie shook her head in confusion. “Worse? What?” She looked at Casey, a horrible thought crossed her mind. “Oh god, is someone sick?”

“What? No.” Casey shook her head. “They’re renewing their vows.”

Izzie stared at Casey, blinking once before she shook her head and smacked Casey in the arm. “You scared me. Don’t do that.”

“Ow! Why would that scare you?”

“Because I like your family, I don’t want anything bad happening. Why is them renewing their vows a bad thing anyway? I mean, after everything they’ve been through…”

“That’s why. After everything, my dad wants to marry her… again.”

Izzie shrugged. “Sounds sweet. You know, sometimes I feel like you don’t know how lucky you are. You have two parents, who love you and each other and are always there for you and Sam. Do you realize what I would give to have that?”

Casey sighed softly and nodded. “Yeah, I know.” 

“I know you don’t believe in marriage or whatever but if this is something they want, what’s the big deal?”

“Well, my mom wants me to be her stupid maid of honor.”

Izzie gasped in mock horror, covering her mouth with one hand. “Oh no. How could she do that to you?” she asked teasingly.

“Like with a stupid dress and knowing her it’s gonna be puffy and…”

“Stupid?” Izzie finished with a smirk. “Okay, a few hours in a dress won’t kill you. I mean, unless I missed something when I lived there, your mom hardly asks you for anything.”

“Last week she asked me to get the groceries out of the car.”

Izzie shook her head, putting one hand on Casey’s cheek to pull her towards her to kiss her.

“What was that for?” Casey whispered as Izzie pulled away.

“Because you’re an idiot and I wanted to smack you so I kissed you instead. I still kinda want to smack you though.”

“For what?”

“For scaring me and for being a brat. You can pretend to be happy for them, you know.”

“That’s a lot of pretending. I don’t think I can pull that off.”

Izzie rolled her eyes, linking her arm through Casey’s to pull her away from the lockers and started walking down the hall with her. “Like I said, a few hours won’t kill you. Are you allowed to bring a date to the wedding?”

“Don’t call it that.”

“Call it what?”

“A wedding,” Casey said, making a face. “It’s not a wedding.”

“Fine but recommitment ceremony is a mouthful. Seriously, am I invited?”

“You want to come? Why?”

Izzie shrugged. “I like weddings. Sorry, recommitment ceremonies.” 

“Maybe? I don’t even know what they’re doing. Is this normally, like, a thing people go to?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never known anyone who did this.”

Casey shrugged. “Well, if it is a date thing, you’re definitely coming.”

Izzie leaned up to kiss Casey’s cheek quickly. “Look, it won’t be that bad. Just stand and smile, take a couple pictures. Worst case scenario, I’ll come over as soon it's over. Maybe your parents will go a second honeymoon and we’ll have the house to ourselves. We can have kind of a dry run at living together.”

“And now I’m thinking about them… honeymooning,” Casey said with a shudder. 

“If they go, I’ll get your mind off it.”

\-------------

Elsa walked through the door and saw Casey and Izzie on the couch, Izzie laying across Casey’s lap with both girls on their phones. “Don’t tell me you’re texting each other.”

“We’re having quiet time,” Casey told her.

“Right. Well, don’t let me interrupt.”

Izzie lowered her phone to look at Elsa, noticing the folders she was carrying. “Are those for the wedding?”

“Oh, no. This is just something I’m doing with my support group. Casey told you about the wedding?”

“Not a wedding,” Casey mumbled, not looking away from her phone.

Izzie sat up and swatted Casey quickly in the shoulder. “Well, if you need any help planning the… the ceremony, let me know. We know this one won’t be any help,” she said, motioning to Casey.

“Thanks, sweetie, but it’s not going to be anything big. Probably just here, in the sunroom or the backyard, it’ll be summer so the weather should be nice. Just close friends and family,” Elsa told her as she walked into the kitchen.

Izzie turned to look at Casey, raising her eyebrows until Casey sighed. “Izzie wants to know if she’s invited,” Casey called, earning her another hit in the shoulder.

Elsa laughed. “Well, is Izzie a close friend or family?”

“Nope,” Casey said. “Sorry, I tried,” she told Izzie.

“Of course you’re invited, sweetheart,” Elsa said. “I mean, we haven’t exactly made up a guest list but you and Paige, obviously, are at the top.” 

Izzie put an arm on the back of the couch around Casey, turning to look into the kitchen. “Are you guys gonna go anywhere? Like, on vacation or anything?”

“We talked about it. Maybe a few days in New York, back to where it all started.”

Izzie smiled at Elsa. “That sounds awesome.” She looked at Casey and raised her eyebrows. “Right, babe?”

“Yep,” Casey said quickly, looking at her mother. “You should go to New York. You should definitely go to New York. Have fun doing, you know… whatever and I’ll be here. Enjoying my solitude.” Izzie rolled her eyes at the last sentence.

"Smooth," she said under her breath.

“Sure.” Elsa laughed. “But do you think Izzie’s grandmother will watch the kids while she’s here, enjoying solitude with you?”

Izzie leaned back into the couch, shaking her head. "Can you please stop embarrassing me in front of your mother?" she whispered.

"I don't mean to," Casey said. "It just keeps happening."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been longer than normal for this chapter to be updated, I've been sick. Don't worry, not The Virus That Shall Not Be Named. Weather in my area doesn't know what season it wants to be in, so I caught a really bad cold then my allergies started acting up and my eyes swelled shut. My anxiety's also not been the best because of *gestures to general state of the world* you know. So yeah, it's been a fun time. Anyway, hi.

Izzie let out a groan as she pushed open the Gardner’s front door wearing a tank top and track shorts, dragging Casey, who had her arms wrapped around her shoulders and neck, behind her. “This would go faster if you actually moved your feet.” Casey didn’t answer her, Izzie rolled her eyes and closed the door a bit harder than she intended after she pulled Casey into the house.

“Hey, girls, how was your run?” Elsa asked as she walked out of the kitchen, stopping halfway across the living room when she saw Casey hanging limply behind Izzie. “Case, are you okay?”

“She’s fine,” Izzie told her. “She wanted me to carry her because of all the times she carried me but she doesn’t understand that you need to lift your legs.”

“You never lifted your legs,” Casey said, still hanging off of Izzie’s back.

“I did too, you just had to hold onto my left leg for me. You can’t expect a person who’s shorter than you to carry you if you won’t lift your legs.” She pulled Casey’s arms from around her and stepped away from her, letting her fall onto the floor.

“Hey,” Casey yelled as she pushed herself up as Izzie moved to sit on the couch. 

Elsa shook her head at them. “I guess as long as everyone’s okay, I’m gonna go do some party planning,” she told them before returning to the kitchen. 

“Two months and I never once dropped you,” Casey said as she sat next to Izzie.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t make you drag me. You try pulling dead weight after you already ran three miles.”

“You only carried me from the driveway.”

“No, I pulled you up the driveway then I lifted you onto the porch and dragged you into the house. You’re lucky I’ve been doing arm and core workouts or we’d still be out by the mailbox.” Izzie stretched, pulling her leg up to her chest. “And you can explain to Crowley why I have a backache tomorrow.”

“Sounds like your core workouts didn’t go as well as you think.”

“Well, when we got up this morning, I was just expecting a run. I didn’t stretch properly.” Izzie reached behind her to rub her shoulder blade. “I’m gonna go upstairs and lay down.”

“You do know you don’t live here anymore, right?”

“Then why don’t you join me?” Izzie whispered, kissing Casey’s cheek quickly before getting off the couch.

Casey turned to watch her walk up the steps before she stood, glancing quickly into the kitchen to see her mother working in the sunroom before she followed Izzie’s steps. When she turned into her room, Izzie was laying on the bed on top of the covers with her eyes closed.

“You seriously came up here to take a nap?”

Izzie opened one eye to look at her. “Got a better idea?”

Casey shrugged and walked over to the bed, climbing onto it then crawling over Izzie. “You know, I really missed seeing you in my bed.”

“I was just here last weekend.”

“Yeah but we went to sleep pretty quickly. Now I get to just enjoy watching you lay there.”

Izzie nodded, stretching her back out. “I know, I’m fascinating but I really do want to take a nap. Unless you’re planning on watching me sleep…”

Casey rolled off of Izzie to lay next to her, she propped herself up on her elbow to look at her.

“Okay, now you just look creepy.” Izzie laughed, covering her face with her hands. 

“How’s your back?” Casey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Izzie lowered her hand to look at her and rolled her eyes. “Don’t be dirty.”

“I asked how your back is, how’s that dirty? I’m being a concerned girlfriend.”

“It hurts. I need to rest, so shut up.”

“Want a massage?” Casey asked with a grin.

“If you’re trying to get me to take my shirt off, it’s not happening. Your mom’s downstairs.”

“Taking your shirt off is involved but only because it would be better for you.”

“Yeah, don’t think so.” Izzie shook her head before closing her eyes again.

“Fine but if you really do have a sore back and you don’t stretch or something, you’re not gonna be able to move when you wake up.”

“I’ll take that chance,” Izzie told her, reaching for Casey’s wrist to pull her arm around her. “Besides, you holding me always did make me feel better.”

“Okay,” Casey said softly as she laid down on the bed closer to Izzie. “I guess we can take a nap.”

“Do whatever you want,” Izzie told her, closing her eyes. “Just don’t move and don’t wake me up.”

Casey chuckled. “Whatever I want as long as it doesn’t involve moving.”

“Or talking.”

“Am I allowed to breathe?”

“As long as you don’t breathe loud.”

Casey moved closer to Izzie, her arm tightening around her. “Nap time it is.”

\----------------------

Casey groaned softly, not opening her eyes as she ran her hand over the empty space on the bed next to her. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look around the room, the door to the bathroom was slightly open. She listened for a moment and heard the shower turning off.

She laid back down and waited until Izzie walked back into the room, wearing Casey’s shirt and a pair of her shorts and her hair wet. “You really know how to make yourself comfortable in other people’s houses. How are you feeling?”

“When I woke up, I felt like I got hit by a truck,” she told her as she crawled back onto the bed. “The shower helped. Unless you have a problem with me showering here.”

“Just for the record, I never have a problem with you being naked. I would have preferred if you woke me up…”

“I tried and you almost punched me.”

“Sorry,” Casey whispered. “I think it must be a reflex from Sam waking me up. Seriously though, next time you get all wet and soapy in my bathroom, let me know.”

Izzie laughed softly, shaking her head. “We took separate showers for two months, you never said anything.”

“You had a broken leg, I didn’t wanna risk you falling or something. Also, the leg got in the way a lot. It was annoying enough to sleep with.”

“That’s sweet… I think.” She leaned over to kiss her quickly. “But it’s good to know this is on your mind for next month when your parents go on vacation.”


	27. Chapter 27

Izzie let out a low grunt as she pulled her hair out of her baby sister’s tiny hand, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. She adjusted her hold on the baby as she sat on the bleachers at her brother’s soccer game. “Do you wanna take her?” she asked Morgan, who was sitting next to her.

The younger girl shook her head. “Can I go get a soda?”

“I told you to bring a bottle of water. We have plenty in the fridge.”

“It’s only a dollar.”

Izzie shrugged. “And I paid five bucks for a 30 pack of water at the store. What’s your point?”

Morgan let out a quick sigh. “That you buy crappy water?”

“I’m sorry for making sure you have food,” Izzie muttered. 

“Izzie!”

Izzie jumped at the familiar voice and quickly put Tessa on Morgan’s lap before jumping down from the bleachers. “Mrs. Gardner,” she said as Elsa walked over to her, Doug close behind her. “Why… what are you doing here?”

“Casey told us your brother had a game today,” Elsa told her.

“Is Casey here?”

“She’s around here somewhere,” Elsa said dismissively. “You know Casey, can’t be seen with us in public, even at an elementary school soccer game.”

“You don’t mind, do you, Iz?” Doug asked.

Izzie shook her head. “Of course not. You really didn’t have to come all the way out here though.”

“We didn’t have any plans,” Elsa said before she turned to look behind her. “Case,” she called waving her hand. “Casey, over here.”

Casey shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to Izzie, hugging her tightly. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop them,” she whispered. “I don’t know why I mentioned the game.”

“It’s okay,” Izzie said softly. “I actually don’t mind them being here.” She glanced around as Casey pulled away from her. “No Sam?”

“No, he had to work but trust me, it’s for the best. He doesn’t exactly have a spotless record when it comes to sporting events or crowds.”

Izzie nodded, taking Casey’s hand as she turned back towards the bleachers, pointing out where they were sitting to Elsa and Doug, who took the open spots behind Izzie and her sisters while Casey sat next to her. 

“You must be Morgan,” Elsa said, smiling at Izzie’s sister. “Izzie told us all about you.”

Morgan turned to look at Izzie. “Who are these people?” she asked, not bothering to keep her voice low.

“The Gardners,” Izzie sighed. “Casey’s family.”

Morgan nodded and turned back towards the field.

“Sorry about her,” Izzie whispered, turning to Elsa.

Elsa waved a hand dismissively. “I remember when Sam and Casey were that age. Casey still acts like she is.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Casey said.

Izzie shook her head, knocking her shoulder against Casey’s.

“I’m gonna go get a couple hot dogs,” Doug told them, moving down the bleachers. “Girls, you want anything?”

“Pepsi,” Morgan said quickly, Izzie elbowed her. “Ow! What? He asked.”

“My treat,” he added.

“Thanks, Mr. Gardner, but we’re fine, really,” Izzie told him.

He nodded. “Alright. Be right back,” he told them before walking away.

“This must be Tessa,” Elsa cooed to the baby sitting in Morgan’s lap. “Can I,” she asked, holding her arms towards the baby.

Izzie nodded at Morgan, who shrugged as Elsa lifted Tessa. “I’m just warning you, she’s into pulling hair and jewelry,” Izzie told her. “I can’t wear earrings around her.”

“Oh, that’s fine. Sam and Casey both had long hair pulling stages.” Elsa smiled as she stood Tessa up on her lap. “Didn’t they?” she said to Tessa, talking in a baby voice. “Yes, they did.”

Casey rolled her eyes. “And now she’s never gonna stop with the baby talk,” she muttered to Izzie. 

Doug returned with a tray of food and drinks, handing Morgan a bottle of Pepsi then handing Casey and Izzie both a bottle of Gatorade. “You like the blue frost… whatever it’s called, right, Iz?” he asked. 

“Yeah, thanks. You didn’t have to though.”

Doug shook his head. “No problem, kiddo. Which one is Dylan?”

“Number 12 in the red,” Casey and Izzie said at the same time, making Izzie smile.

“Can you say ‘yay, Dylan?’” Elsa said to Tessa, clapping the baby’s hands. “Go, Dylan,” she said loudly, making three boys in red jerseys and one in a yellow jersey stop and look into the stands.

“Yeah, there’s three other Dylans on his team,” Izzie told her. “He didn’t look up. I don’t make it to his games a lot so…” she trailed off, looking guilty.

Elsa put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. “Well, now he’s got his own cheering squad.”

\-------------

Izzie smiled at Dylan as he wandered over to where his sisters were waiting with the Gardners, Elsa still holding Tessa, who had a tight grip on her hair. 

“Great game, bud. Nice goal.” She high fived her brother, who looked at Elsa and Doug.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Manners,” Izzie warned.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Who are you, please?”

Casey snorted. “My parents. And I’m sorry, they get excited when they leave the house.”

“We were talking about going out and getting pizza and ice cream,” Elsa told him. “You like pizza?”

Izzie ran one hand through Dylan’s hair. “Your favorite, right?”

“I like ice cream better,” he said.

Elsa laughed softly. “Well, I think your sister would agree, dessert comes last.”

“Yeah, so leave room. I don’t want you getting sick,” Izzie told him.

“I won’t,” Dylan said before running to their car.

“He’s gonna be sick tonight,” Casey muttered, leaning over to whisper in Izzie ear.

Izzie nodded. “So sick. But he never gets to do something like this, I’m not ruining it for him.” She took Casey’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “Wanna ride with us? I’ll shove all the kids in the backseat.”

“Hey!” Morgan protested. “I can hear you.”

Casey shook her head then looked at her mother, who had her head at an angle as Tessa pulled her hair. “I think Elsa might be going with you unless you can get Tess to let her go. Or we can cut her hair off. Let’s cut her hair off. Anyone have scissors?”

“I did warn her.” Izzie shrugged. “But let’s call that a last resort.”

“Fine, but just moving the kid won’t be as much fun,” Casey said as Izzie walked over to take Tessa. 

“You better never threaten to cut my hair off,” Izzie told her.

“I can’t promise that. What if you get gum in your hair? Besides, I really just want her to have messed up hair for the wedding.”

Izzie shook her head as she put Tessa on her hip and walked over to the car with her, pulling open the back door. “You actually called it a wedding.”

“That was an accident, you distracted me.”

“How did I distract you?” Izzie asked as she buckled Tessa into her car seat.

“By being you,” Casey whispered, pressing Izzie against the car when she turned and kissing her.

“You two are gross,” Morgan muttered. “I just lost my appetite.”

Izzie rolled her eyes, gently pushing Casey away. “Okay, get in the car.”

Morgan sighed as she walked toward the front of the car. “Only if you two promise to not, like, feed each other.”

“I don’t know,” Casey said. “Sometimes I forget how to use my hands.”

Izzie shook her head. “Okay, seriously, in the car,” she told Dylan and Morgan as Casey laughed and walked towards her parents’ car.

“Hey, Iz,” Dylan said as Izzie got into the driver’s seat to start the car.

“Yeah?” she asked, glancing at him through the rearview mirror.

“Your girlfriend’s weird. I like her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this was... I just wanted to use Izzie's siblings again


	28. Chapter 28

Casey glanced at Izzie as they sat at a table in the student lounge, doing a double take and frowning when she realized Izzie was scratching the side of her neck as she looked over her Calculus notes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, pulling Izzie’s hand away. “Whoa. You’re breaking out in hives.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just a rash,” Izzie told her, putting her hand against her neck to hide the red marks. “My mom got this weird laundry detergent and I washed my bedsheets so…”

“Which is why you’re not breaking out anywhere else.”

“Look, I can’t deal with this right now, okay? I have my Calc final in like 25 minutes. It’s my last one and didn’t get a chance to study and now my notes make zero sense,” she said quickly, breathing heavily. 

Casey nodded. “Okay, yeah, that’s what I thought. You need to calm down.”

“You know I hate it when people say that.”

“Yeah, but you really do need to calm down, you’re having a panic attack.”

Izzie rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she continued looking over her notes. “Don’t you think I’d know if I was having a panic attack?”

Casey shrugged one shoulder. “Look, I read about it a little bit after my dad started having attacks, I can help.” When Izzie shook her head, Casey grabbed the arm of the chair she sat in and turned it towards her. “Look at me.”

“I don’t have time for this.”

“Take a deep breath,” Casey told her, taking her hands.

“I’ll breathe after I’m done with finals.” Izzie pulled her hands free and turned back to her book.

“You know you don’t need to stress out about this, right? You have an A in Calc, don’t you? Worst case scenario, you end up with a B.”

“B minus,” she corrected.

“And, I know that, would be the end of the world,” Casey said sarcastically.

“It would be. Calculus looks good on my transcript for UCLA. Know what doesn’t? Choking at finals.”

“Well, if you keep thinking like that, you’re definitely gonna blow it,” Casey told her, standing up and moving behind her to rub her shoulders. “I can’t believe I’m about to give advice from Elsa but she always says stuff about how good thoughts bring good results or something like that. So just think about how you’re a straight A student who knows everything and how you’re gonna ace this final, like I’m sure you’ve aced all of them so far. And as far as UCLA goes, think about how they’re gonna come to regionals next year and see how amazing you are and give you full ride, and by this time next year we’ll be getting ready to move into whatever dinky little studio apartment in LA we can afford.”

Finally, Izzie smiled, her shoulders relaxing as Casey continued rubbing them gently. “We can go running on the beach every morning.”

“Sure, we can try to outrun seagulls shitting on us.”

“I’m serious. When I’d go to Florida to see my aunt and uncle, I got up early and went to the beach. The air and ocean… I mean, it hurts like hell but it’s really good for you. It’s also just calming, not many people were there before the sun came up. You know, in California we could just sit after our run and watch the sunrise.”

“Or we could sleep and just pretend we saw the sun come up.”

“You made me do this good thoughts thing. Us sitting on a beach, watching the waves come in while the sun’s coming up and the sky is changing color, is a good thought for me, so shut it.” 

“Yeah, that does sound nice.” Casey kissed the top of Izzie’s head softly before returning to her seat, Izzie looked at her, eyebrows raised.

“Who said you could stop?” She tapped her shoulder. “Keep going.”

Casey laughed softly, shaking her head as she stood back up to rub Izzie’s shoulders again. “Better, princess?”

Izzie nodded and let out a breath. “I can’t believe we’re gonna be seniors.”

“Only if you pass Calculus, though,” Casey teased.

Izzie’s eyes widened, she quickly checked her watch. “Oh, shit, I only have like ten more minutes left and I haven’t studied!” She slapped Casey’s hand away. “Get off me.”

Casey shook her head, sitting down once more. “I was kidding. You know that, right? You’re gonna pass. You’re gonna do great.”

“Shut up. You got me all distracted.”

“How did I…” Casey started, then she trailed off and thought for a second. “Okay, yeah, I guess I did. Look, just take a deep breath. You’re gonna do great on this, okay? Just a couple more hours, then it’ll be summer. We’ll be done. We should probably stop somewhere and get some cream or something for this,” Casey said, touching the red welts on Izzie’s neck carefully. “But then we can just go to my place and relax.”

Izzie inhaled deeply then slowly exhaled. “Yeah, that sounds good.” She groaned softly when the bell rang. “And there goes my study time,” she muttered.

“Hey, come here,” Casey said softly, hugging Izzie as they stood up. “You’re gonna do great.”

Izzie nodded. “So are you, even though you don’t seem like you need to hear it.”

“Yeah, I thought you might punch me if I said anything about my health final.”

Izzie laughed softly. “Good instincts.”

\---------

“I am not touching that uniform for the next three months,” Izzie said with a sigh as she fell onto the couch next to Casey, wearing one of Casey’s shirts and a pair of shorts.

Casey chuckled, putting an arm around Izzie as she curled up next to her. “I’m with you on that one.”

“I just want to sleep for like a week,” Izzie whispered. “Tessa’s got a new tooth coming in. One of the back ones, so she’s not very happy, she’s up all night screaming.”

“Is that why you didn’t study?”

Izzie nodded. “I’m just exhausted. My mom’s got the night off work, so I just really don’t want to go home. Let her deal with it. Honestly, I’m tired of being treated like I’m their mom but then I feel like I’m a shitty sister if I’m not there.”

“Hey,” Casey said, shaking her head as she squeezed Izzie’s shoulders gently. “If I was a kid, I’d want you to be my sister. You’re awesome. But you’re 16, they’re not your kids, you shouldn’t have to do everything.”

“You know, I’ve actually had nightmares about Tessa calling me mommy when she learns to talk.”

“I can’t imagine being called mommy by anything.”

“Right?" She laughed softly. "I just want my mom to actually be a mom and I want to be 16. This is gonna sound really sad but the only time I’ve felt even kind of normal, was when I stayed here. I didn’t have to get anyone up and dressed and fed for two months.”

“Except for me sometimes.”

“Shut up,” Izzie said with a laugh.

“You know, my parents probably wouldn’t even notice if you moved in for the summer.”

“Probably not but honestly, I’d actually miss them. I’m really gonna miss them when we go to California.”

“Yeah, I know,” Casey whispered, kissing Izzie’s forehead softly. “But that’s the reason video chats exist. And you know Elsa’s gonna insist we come home during semester breaks, we can hang out with them the whole time if you want.”

“Sounds good.” Izzie nodded, closing her eyes. “Can we turn on a movie? I really need a nap.”

Casey laughed softly, kissing her forehead once more quickly before reaching for the remote.


	29. Chapter 29

Casey let out a groan when the doorbell rang. “Why are people coming now?” she grumbled as she walked towards the door. “This thing doesn’t start for another hour.” She pulled it open and almost laughed when she saw Izzie. “You’re early.”

“I thought I’d come by and see if I could help set up.”

“There’s not much that needs done. We’re waiting on the food but Sam and Zahid are filling up balloons, which means Zahid’s sucking down helium, Paige is rearranging the flowers for the tenth time, my mom’s somewhere hiding because she thinks she’s a bride or whatever, and…” she was cut off as Evan walked out of the kitchen, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up.

“Chairs are set up,” he told Casey. “Where to now, boss?”

Casey cleared her throat. “Um, maybe make sure Zahid’s not passed out from the helium.”

Evan nodded and glanced at Izzie. “Hey,” he muttered before he turned to go back outside

Izzie only nodded at him, letting out a breath as he turned out of the room. “I didn’t know Evan was gonna be here.”

“Yeah, he works with my dad so he came early to help move stuff or whatever. Is this gonna be weird?”

Izzie shook her head. “As long as nobody makes it weird. It’s only a few hours, right?”

“Right,” Casey said with a grin. “Then my parents are gonna be gone for three days.” 

“Just keep reminding me of that.”

“Three days,” Casey whispered, sliding her arms around Izzie. “Just you and me.” Izzie finally smiled, leaning up to kiss her.

“Whoa. Sorry.”

They quickly broke apart when they heard Evan’s voice as he came back into the living room, Izzie couldn’t help rolling her eyes.

He let out a breath, avoiding looking at Izzie. “Paige is kinda freaking out cause I don’t have my suit jacket on and it’s messing with her vision,” he said.

“It’s on my bed,” Casey told him

He nodded and started up the stairs before Izzie turned to Casey.

“Okay, now it’s gonna get weird,” Izzie said. “His jacket’s in your room?”

“I told you, he came to move stuff around. He only has one suit, he didn’t want to mess it up.”

“I get that but I can name three places in this room he could have put it and he’s not here anymore so up his ass isn’t one.”

“Well, that escaladed.” Casey turned to look at her. “You are not seriously jealous that he’s in my room by himself.”

Izzie let out a breath, crossing her arms. “I guess I just wasn’t expecting to see your ex. Ever.”

“We see your ex almost every day and there’s been no bloodshed.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t break us up.”

“I kind of did,” Casey said with a shrug.

Izzie shook her head. “If it wasn’t you, it would have been some other girl. I actually did break you up though. If I was him, I’d be pissed.”

Casey smiled. “If it wasn’t you, it would have been some other girl.”

“Nice,” Izzie said with a laugh.

“But I’m glad it was you,” Casey said softly, taking Izzie’s hands.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Casey said with a chuckle before kissing Izzie softly, Izzie pulled one of Casey arms around her waist, still holding onto her hand.

“Is it me or are you two always doing that?” Evan asked with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Izzie let out a quick sigh against Casey’s lips before taking a step back to look at Evan as he walked down the stairs. “If you don’t like it, you don’t have to be here.” 

“Yeah, well, I was invited so…” He shrugged and slipped past them. “I’ll say something before I walk into a room next time.”

“Good, we might need the extra time to get dressed next time,” Izzie told him.

“Right. Cool. I’ll go uh… I’ll go.” He shook his head before walking away.

Casey kissed the side of Izzie’s head quickly. “Nice kitty,” she whispered.

“I’m being nice.”

“Yeah, I know. But sometimes your nice is kind of scary.” Izzie rolled her eyes, Casey chuckled softly. “You’re not seriously jealous of Evan. You know you have no reason to be, right? None.”

“I’m not jealous. He doesn’t like me, I don’t like him. Like I said, I wasn’t expecting to see him but this isn’t about me, it’s about your parents.” Izzie exhaled quickly, shaking her head. “Tell me again about them going out of town.”

“For three days,” Casey told her. “They’ll be in New York, over 100 miles away. Three days.”

\--------

Izzie sat on Casey’s bed, waiting as Casey got ready in the bathroom. She quickly checked her watch then got up and knocked on the door. “Come on, Newton. You’re gonna be late.”

“Too bad,” Casey said from the other side of the door. “I’m not coming out. I look ridiculous.”

“Oh, come on. You big baby.” Izzie tried the doorknob, sighing when it was locked. She left Casey’s room and went down the hall to Sam’s old room, opening the door without knocking. Sam stood at his mirror, tying his tie. “Hey, Sam,” she said, barely glancing at him.

“Hi,” he muttered, focused on his tie. “What are you doing?”

“Casey locked herself in the bathroom because your parents are making her wear a dress.”

Sam nodded. “Oh, okay. They’re making me wear a suit. I have a tuxedo I could wear but my dad doesn’t have one, they didn’t want me dressed nicer than him.”

Izzie smiled at him. “Well, you look really nice.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Sam asked, not looking at Izzie.

“No,” she told him with a quick chuckle. “It’s just a compliment.”

“Good. I don’t think Casey or Paige would appreciate you flirting with me but if you weren’t, I guess that’s okay.”

Izzie chuckled softly and went to his bathroom door, pushing it open. Casey sat on the edge of the tub, jumping when she saw her. “Next time you try to hide, lock all the doors,” she told her, closing the door behind her.

“Stupid bathroom,” Casey muttered.

Izzie leaned against the counter to face Casey, looking at the pink dress she wore and smirked. “I have to say, this is better than I expected.”

Casey glared at her. “Which is why I’m not coming out.”

“Is this about the dress or is this about your parents? You’ve been against this thing from the beginning and now it’s here, you tried to lock yourself in a room.”

“I’m not against it, I think It’s stupid. Which it is.”

“Okay, so you’re scared of, what, 15 people seeing you in that dress? Which, by the way, you look really cute in.”

“Pink’s not really my color,” Casey muttered.

“I’m biased but I think you look good in everything. We need to move because I don’t think the maid of honor can be missing.”

“I mean, I don’t really need to be there. It’s not like I do anything. I’m just standing there and I don’t even need to hold a ring, they both have rings.”

Izzie stepped towards Casey, holding her hands out to her. “Come on. It’ll be over soon.”

Casey let out a breath and put her hands in Izzie’s then stood up. “Three days.”

Izzie smiled and kissed Casey quickly. “Three days,” she repeated.

\------

Casey stood behind her mother in the backyard, staring at the back of Elsa’s head as her parents said their vows. She glanced towards Izzie, who was sitting in a folding chair next to Paige. 

Izzie shook her head, tilting her head slighting to motion Casey to face forward again. Casey smiled, turning back, she lifted one hand to scratch the side of her head with her three middle fingers, then glanced quickly to Izzie to make sure she saw her, making Izzie laugh softly. “Three days,” Izzie mouthed back.

“I’m assuming that was some kind of lesbian code,” Zahid whispered to Izzie, leaning over Paige. “I support whatever three fingers mean.”

Izzie’s eyes narrowed at him before she shook her head and leaned towards Paige. “If I asked you to hit him, would you?”

“Not during the ceremony,” Paige whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

Izzie walked down the steps, wearing one of Casey’s t-shirts and a pair of shorts, smiling when she turned into the kitchen and saw Casey at the stove. “Watcha doing?” she asked in a sing-song voice, leaning against the doorway.

“Making breakfast,” Casey responded in the same sing-song tone.

“So what, were you just gonna leave me in bed while the house burnt down?” Izzie asked, walking over to the island and sitting on a stool.

“I would have yelled up the stairs for you. Besides, I’m just making eggs. I can make eggs.”

Izzie watched as Casey turned the scrambled eggs, they were dark brown. “Can you though?”

Casey frowned then shrugged. “I like my eggs crispy.”

“Well, I like my eggs edible. Why didn’t you wake me up? I would have cooked.”

“You always have to cook for the kids. I wanted to give you a break.”

Izzie bit her lip. “The thought was nice.” She pushed herself away from the island and walked around to put her arms around Casey, pressing into her back. “But seriously, never leave a naked girl alone in your bed.” She leaned up to kiss Casey’s neck then nipped her ear, almost sending Casey forward into the stove.

“Noted.” Casey quickly turned off the burners then turned to face Izzie. “This is new. Not that I’m complaining.”

“We’ve never had the house to ourselves like this. I mean, your parents went out and stuff while I was living here but, you know, with the broken leg… and now…”

Casey grinned, sliding her arms around Izzie’s waist. “No broken leg. No risk of the parents suddenly coming home.”

Izzie smiled and kissed Casey quickly. “No siblings to worry about,” she added. “Kind of like how it will be when we live together.”

“Except then we’ll have school and work and…” Casey started to say but was cut off when Izzie kissed her again.

“Seriously though, I am getting hungry,” Izzie said, pulling away suddenly. She pushed Casey away from the stove. “Throw this away. I’ll make something we can actually eat,” she said, handing Casey the pan with the ruined eggs. 

“So what, are you gonna cook every meal for the rest of our lives?” Casey asked as she took the eggs to the trash can.

“The rest of our lives, huh?” She laughed softly when Casey shrugged. “Not every meal. I expect for you learn to some things.”

“I can make things,” Casey said defensively. “Sandwiches. Cereal. Anything with less than three ingredients.”

Izzie snorted. “Eggs have one ingredient. It’s an egg.”

“No, you put milk or something in it then you put salt and pepper or some kinda spice…”

Izzie shook her head as she opened the refrigerator then laughed when she saw the Tupperware containers stacked up and labeled. “I don’t know why I’m surprised your mom left stuff for you to heat up and there’s some leftovers from the party. Good that you wouldn’t starve without me. What do you want to eat?”

“I have an idea.” Casey came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck, one hand teasing the edge of her shorts.

“I’m talking about real food,” Izzie said with a giggle, shrugging her off. “Okay, I’m gonna make eggs. They’re easy, they’re quick and…” She pulled the carton of eggs out of the fridge and turned, kissing Casey quickly. “Then we can go back to bed.”

“I already made eggs, you made me throw them out.”

“Actually, you made tar,” Izzie said as she got a clean pan and took it to the stove. “But it was a good try.”

“How is making tar from eggs a good try?”

Izzie shrugged and smiled. “I love you.”

Casey laughed. “Yeah, okay.” She walked behind Izzie and kissed her head quickly. “I’ll make some coffee.”

\------

Casey held Izzie’s hand as they walked through the front door, both wearing tank tops and running shorts. Swinging the door shut, Casey turned to kiss Izzie, who chuckled softly against her lips.

“Three and a half miles, you’re not even a little winded,” Izzie muttered.

“Training comes in handy for some things.” Casey continued, pulling Izzie towards the stairs as her hands slid under Izzie’s shirt.

“Guess so.” Izzie giggled softly against Casey’s lips, her arms wrapping around her shoulders.

“I don’t think it’s very good for your respiratory system to kiss like that after running for so long,” Sam said as he walked from the kitchen to the couch.

Casey quickly turned to look at her brother, Izzie’s hand went to her mouth. “You bit my tongue,” she mumbled.

Casey glanced at Izzie then back to Sam. “What are you doing here? You know Mom and Dad aren’t here, right?”

“I know. Zahid’s working nights, so he sleeps during the day. I don’t want to bother him and I didn’t want you to be lonely.”

“You know you could stay at your apartment and just not make noise,” Casey suggested. “Or maybe go to work, see if you can pick up a few hours.”

“But what about you?”

Casey looked at Izzie again. “Well, Izzie was going to um… keep me company.”

“What about when Izzie goes home?” Sam asked.

“She’s not.”

“Yeah, my grandma’s watching my brother and sisters, so I can be here with Casey,” Izzie explained. 

“Alone,” Casey added.

“Oh, I understand.” Sam nodded. “You want to spend the weekend alone to have sex.”

“Uh… that’s…” Izzie stammered, glancing at Casey then shrugging one shoulder. 

“Kind of,” Casey said.

“In that case, I can go spend some time with Paige.”

“There you go,” Casey said. “Hang out with someone who wants you.”

“Not that we don’t want you around,” Izzie said quickly.

“We don’t,” Casey told him, Izzie elbowed her.

“It’s your house too, Sam,” Izzie said.

Casey turned to look at her. “What are you doing?” she whispered.

“Being nice to your brother,” Izzie whispered back. “Try it sometime.”

“I can hear you,” Sam told them. “You think you’re being quiet but you aren’t, which is why I’ll leave. I’d rather not hear you two in your bedroom, so I’ll go to Paige’s.”

Casey and Izzie looked at each other while Sam grabbed his backpack. “We’re not that loud,” Izzie whispered.

“I’m just happy I don’t live here anymore,” Sam said, nodding his head as he walked toward the door. “Call me if you need me.”

“Yeah, I won’t,” Casey told him as he left. She turned to look at Izzie after the door shut. “Seriously?”

“What?”

Casey shrugged her shoulders. “I thought you were excited about this weekend.”

“I am,” Izzie told her.

“Which is why you invited my brother to hang out with us.”

“It wasn’t my place to tell him to leave. Like I said, it is technically his house.” Izzie took a step towards Casey, sliding her arms around her. “But we’re alone now. We can even lock the door if you want.”

“He has a key,” Casey grumbled.

“Then we can lock your bedroom door. And the bathroom doors, just in case.”

Casey grinned. “You know that means no pillow fort.”

Izzie glanced at the living room couch and smiled. “We’ll save that for California.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while... writer's block hit hard on this...

“There you are,” Casey said as she walked into the sunroom, where Izzie was sitting on the couch with her legs folded under her. Casey hovered near the doorway, Izzie glanced at her then turned to look back out the window. “You okay?”

Izzie shrugged her shoulders. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. Cause it’s two in the morning and you’re sitting out here instead of sleeping?”

“So why are you awake?”

“I rolled over and you weren’t there,” Casey said with a shrug. “Should I be offended that you’d rather sit on an old couch than be in bed with me?”

Izzie smiled, motioning for her to sit. “I just couldn’t sleep,” she told her as Casey sat down on the couch next to her. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Well, that worked.”

“Sorry. I thought I’d just sit here and wait for the sun to come up.”

Casey frowned. “I don’t think that’s supposed to happen for a while. Seriously, what’s going on? Did you have a bad dream or something?”

“I’m not twelve,” Izzie scoffed. “I don’t know. I was just thinking and my brain wouldn’t shut off.”

“So what were you thinking about?” Casey pressed.

“How inevitable everything is.”

“Good, nothing too heavy,” Casey said with a chuckle. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Izzie shook her head, moving to lean against Casey. “It’s just that it’s our last summer of high school, then we’re going to college.”

“Yeah, that is how time and school works,” Casey said, putting an arm around Izzie.

“We’re going to be living together, a lot’s happening.”

“Do you not want to that anymore?”

“No,” Izzie said quickly. “I mean, yes. I mean, I do want us to live together. It’s just… fast.”

Casey nodded. “Well, it’s a year away. A lot can happen in a year. Look at us. Stop worrying about it, we’re solid.”

“No, I’m not saying anything’s gonna happen with us. I’m still kinda convinced that you’re gonna get sick of me.”

“Well, I am going to get sick of you if just leave bed in the middle of the night.”

“I told you I was waiting for the sun to come up.”

“And that’s not gonna happen for hours. At least come back upstairs, you can sit by the window if it’ll make you happy.”

“Your window’s facing the wrong direction.”

“Okay.” Casey nodded and kissed Izzie’s head quickly before getting off the couch and going back into the house. She returned a moment later with a blanket, she sat down next to Izzie again and pulled the blanket across their laps.

“It’s not even cold.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to make the crappy couch comfortable. Tell me why we’re awake already?”

Izzie laughed softly, leaning up slightly to kiss Casey’s cheek. “You can go to bed, you know. I’m a big girl, I can sit by myself. It’s a nice night.”

“My dad used to complain about the trucks and stuff out here.”

“Well, then we got lucky because it’s pretty quiet tonight.”

“It would be quieter in bed but fine.” Casey kissed Izzie’s head quickly. “We’ll do what you want to do.”

\--------

Casey groaned as she woke up, laying across Izzie’s lap, her fingers moving through her hair. She blinked as she started to sit up, looking at the brightness coming in from the large window. “What happened? I missed it?”

Izzie chuckled, still stroking Casey’s hair. “By about an hour.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Do I need to remind you about the punching thing last time I tried?”

“Right. Sorry.” Casey sat up slowly then leaned her head against Izzie’s shoulder. “So is this something I can expect every morning?”

“If I can’t sleep, maybe.”

“Maybe we’ll be able to find a place with a nice brick wall view that way I can actually keep you in bed.”

“Which is why I wanna live near the beach. Early morning runs, remember?” Izzie said as she stood up. “Speaking of running.”

“What? You wanna go running now? How much did you actually sleep last night?”

Izzie shrugged. “A couple hours.”

Casey sighed softly, shaking her head. “Yeah, we’re going back to bed.”

“I swear, I’m not tired.”

“Until we’re three miles into our run and your energy crashes and I have to drag you back.”

“Good news is, you’re used to that.”

“Difference is, you’re not injured now.” Casey pushed herself up, kissing Izzie’s forehead quickly. “How about this, we go get a couple more hours of sleep and maybe some food first?” She took Izzie’s hands, tugging on them lightly. “Come on.”

“Couple more hours won’t hurt.”

“A couple,” Casey said, nodding her head as she led Izzie out of the sunroom. “Or five but who’s counting?”


End file.
